Perdidas
by Beauty Dark
Summary: Nuestras chicas favoritas se pierden en un mundo muy diferente a Tokio, ahi Usagi conoce a un demonio que la conquista. Mi primer fic espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

**Ahí estaban las 5 sailors otra vez, unidas por otro problemas, aun que este era difícil no se comparaba con los anteriores. Un meteorito se acercaba a su querida Tierra y ellas serian las que lo evitarían. Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que Chibi-Usa regreso a su hogar y de la derrota a Neherenia. Ellas siempre velaban por el bien de su mundo.**

**-¡Chicas, suerte, por favor tengan cuidado!- grito una pequeña gatita negra con nerviosismo al ver alas jóvenes preparadas para irse.**

**-No te preocupes Luna, las chicas saben lo que hacen.- La intentaba de despreocupar sin muchos ánimos su compañero de la vida, Artemis.**

**-Regresaremos, por favor no se preocupen.- La castaña alta hizo una señal de tener todo bajo control con su dedo pulgar.- POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JÚPITER. ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!- su cuerpo sufrió una metamorfosis para ser Sailor Júpiter.**

**-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO. ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!- Amy la chica más tímida del grupo y la más inteligente la secundo.**

**-POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE. ¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!**

**-¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS!- al terminar solo se voltio hacia los gatos- Luna, Artemis ustedes saben que hemos pasado retos mas difíciles que este, tengan confianza en nosotras.**

**Por otro lado estaba Usagi aun sin usar su metamorfosis.**

**-¿Mamoru, es verdad que iras a Estados Unidos a estudiar?- se acababa de enterar por ver accidentalmente una carta de aceptación de una universidad de dicho país.**

**-Si, tu sabes que mi sueño es ser un medico de prestigio y para eso tengo que ir alas mejores escuelas. – Él siempre era así de frio. Para Usagi ya era costumbre aun así sabia que la amaba.**

**-Pero…. – callo, no quería ser un estorbo en su sueño.**

**-USAGI!! Ya tenemos que irnos no seas boba.- regaño la sailor del fuego.**

**-¡Si!- se giro dándole la espalda a su novio.- ¡METAMORFOSIS LUNAR!- así se transformo en súper sailor moon.**

**-Suerte Usagi.- pronuncio Mamoru al ver como ella se dirigía a sus amigas.**

**-Utilizaremos Tele transportación de gurreros para llegar al meteorito y ahí seguiremos con ataque de los planetas protectores.- Amy hacia todo para que sus cálculos fueran los más correctos y evitar un accidente durante su misión. Su computadora portátil y sus lentes estaban llenos de formulas y notas para hacer de esto lo mas acertado posible.**

**-Vamos chicas.- Amino Usagi dándoles las manos a Makoto y Minako. Todas asintieron y se prepararon.**

**-TELE TRANSPORTACIÓN DE GUERREROS- gritaron todas con fuerza y haciendo que de sus frentes brillaran los emblemas de sus planetas protectores.**

**Los gatos y Mamoru solo vieron como ese lugar donde antes se encontraban las chicas ahora estaba con el suelo levantado. Y vieron una luz ir directo al cielo estrellado de aquella noche tan calurosa. Sin saber que no las verían regresar durante mucho tiempo.**

**-¿Todas están bien?- pregunto algo preocupada la joven de cabello negro.**

**-Si, no se preocupen ahí que seguir.- alentó alas demás Makoto.- Recuerden que no hay mucho tiempo.**

**-Si… pero ¿Dónde esta Usagi?- pregunto sailor Venus.**

**-Aquí. Buuua… estas arriba Minako.- se quejo con sus típicos lloriqueos la rubia.**

**-Lo siento, jejeje. **

**-Dejen de jugar. Usagi rápido ay que unirnos.-Las reprendió Rei.**

**-Si, solo tenemos que ponernos en el centro del meteoro ahí atacaremos y aremos que gire un poco y no sea un peligro para la Tierra.- dijo la peli azul.**

**Todas estaban ya situadas en el lugar que indico Amy y empezaron ahora con su nueva tarea, ya era agotador usar la tele transportación y encima otro ataque que necesitaba mucho mas poder que el anterior, pero ellas lo harían, Minako tenia razón habían vivido experiencias mucho peores a esta.**

**-¡ATAQUE DE LOS PLANETAS PROTECTORES!**

**Ni una chica supo que paso no supieron como, solo sabían algo: estaban en un portal extraño, no se parecía al del tiempo.**

**-Amy!! ¿Que pasa?- gritaba Mars.**

**-Ahh!- grito Amy al ver como su transformación se desvanecía y veía como sus piernas se juntaban sin consentimiento de ellas y se fusionaban formando una especie de aleta. Su blusa se fue dejando al descubierto unas escamas sobre sus pechos.**

**-¿Qué demonios...?- Lita no termino su oración ya que su amiga Rei estaba cambiando aun mas que la joven anterior. La chica se encorvo mientras que de sus brazos salían unas alas y sus piernas se transformaban en pies de un ave de rapiña.- REI! **

**-Chicas… chicas... ¡que!- Usagi estaba horrorizada con la visión que tenia, vio como Makoto crecía aun mas y sus traje era extraño. Pero no sabia que hacer dentro ese portal donde todas flotaban atemorizadas por este nuevo acontecimiento.**

**-Chicas… argh. – exclamo Minako al sentir como le salina 4 extremidades mas.- Chicas, tengo... miedo- lloriqueo. Su tamaño estaba en bajada, su cuerpo estaba asiéndose mas pequeño o sus amigas mas grandes, detrás vio como había dos manos y piernas y un par de alas. – yo… yo...**

**Todas estaban espantadas por lo que estaban presenciando las deformaciones de sus amigas y de ellas mismas.**

**Usagi por su parte no tenia cambios exteriores pero sintió uno muy fuerte en su interior su cuerpo le ardía y quería llorar. Todo fue como un sueño.**

**Al despertar las 5 chicas se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en Tokio. Esto era algo irreal. Un mundo como el antiguo Tokio pero en este había seres mitológicos que creyeron nunca ver.**


	2. Nuevo Hogar

**Nuevo "hogar"**

**Otra vez esas dos personas cruzaban mirada, aquellos grandes ojos celestes que reflejaban bondad e inocencia de una chica de 19 años, los otros en cambio no mostraban vida, sino un vacio, el dueño de aquellos ojos zafiros era el peor de los demonios.**

**-Tu deberías refugiarte, no te podre proteger siempre.- Era verdad ya la había salvado en varias ocasiones matando a demonios muchas veces defendiéndola.**

**-Perdona, pero… pero me dijeron que en este pueblo encontraría la forma de regresar a mi mundo.- Se postro ante el demonio mirándolo con suplica.- Por favor, deja al pueblo, esta protegido por un campo de energía tuya.**

**-No puedes decirme que deje mis dominios – ella esta cerca de él, por que podía sentir la calidez que emanaba aquella chica, su aroma que lo embriagaba, sus cabellos rubios que brillaban a pesar de la poca luz del sol- podrías entrar si te quitas el sello que tienes en el brazo.**

**-Pero me protege- replico tocándose el sello que tenia en el ante brazo, no se veía con la capa pero ahí estaba. Ese pequeño papel alejaba cualquier ser vivo con malas intenciones y su amiga Rei lo había echo. El joven se inclino hacia ella, le tomo un mechón de pelo, y absorbió su aroma deleitándose, recordó cuando la vi por primera vez; se peinaba de una manera extraña con unos bombones, pero ahora su larga cabellera estaba suelta, cayendo por su cintura, haciéndola ver mas madura. Se acerco a su iodo y le susurro con una voz tan varonil. **

**-No necesitas eso, siempre te salvo a pesar de lo que te diga.**

**-Se… Se- estaba sonrojada por las acciones de aquel demonio.**

**-Shh- le tapo sus pequeños y rosados labios con su dedo- no debes decir mi nombre, entendido Usagi.**

**-S… si.- sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo intenso.**

**Con un acto ligero y rápido la atrajo con el pos su cintura haciendo que el rojo de la chica aumentara, recorrió con su mano desde el cuello de la chica descendiendo al hombro de ahí hasta llegar al sello, el contacto con este hizo que le diera una descarga eléctrica, echo la mano hacia atrás pero de nuevo lo intento.**

**-Yo… yo…- estaba roja, el contacto con el joven demonio. Ese joven con el que se topo ala primeras semanas de llegar a ese extraño lugar.- No debiste- pronuncio entrecortadamente cuando sintió que el pergamino le fue quitado.**

**Simplemente dio un salto atrás para alejarse dejando a una joven apenada y con una respiración entrecortada.**

**-Camina, no te pasara nada.- Se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Y fue verdad camino directo ala aldea sin interrupciones y sin incidentes.**

**Su nombre, Usagi Tsukino, tiene 19 años ya no era la niña de 16 años que llego ahí con sus amigas. ¿Cómo? Ni una sabia, pero Amy suponía que fue un portal se abrió al usar sus poderes unidos contra el meteorito contra el que estaban tratando de sacar de orbita, tres años atrás desde ese entonces estaban atrapadas en ese mundo, donde cada chica cambio su apariencia excepto ella. Todas estaban irreconocibles; Makoto era una especia de Amazona, fuerte, alta y con un cuerpo lindo, siempre al pendiente de Amy. Rei era una chica mitad pájaro, arpía, para ser exactos, sufrió mucho por eso. Minako también estaba con el estado de animo de su amiga para ella ser tan pequeña la hacia sentir indefensa pasar de la líder de las sailors a una pequeña Doxy* (Amy les dijo a todas el ser al que habían cambiado) fue duro. Por su parte Amy se hizo una sirena no fue nada que la difícil pero lo que si le dolió fue no poder salir de ese lago pues no podía pasar mucho sin estar en el agua, para eso le pidió a Makoto que se quedara con ella por que tenia miedo al lago, no sabia que había y aun no se sentía suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a algo. La chica rubia por su parte no tenia cambio exterior solo interior y ese fue aumentar su poder espiritual. Rei la ayudo dos años para aumentar su poder espiritual cosa que no fue fácil, recuerda como lloraba pero ahora era muy buena y se sentía orgullosa por ello. Sus amigas estaban en un campo de energía echo por ella nunca salían por juntas o cada quien por su lado, Rei buscaba pero no era fácil el ser en el que se convirtió no era muy bien visto, Minako no podía tan fácilmente pero logro mucha información de utilidad, Amy no podía salir pero logro conseguir datos importantes de la dimensión para su beneficio y Makoto siempre la acompañaba.**

**Entro ala aldea y busco a alguien que la ayudara, trataba hablar con alguien pero todos estaban más ocupados en otras cosas que ayudar a una chica.**

**-Señorita, es usted la sacerdotisa Usagi?- pregunto un niño que se acerco a ella con un podo de miedo hacia la forastera.**

**-Si, ¿Por qué?- El niño se limito a llevarla arrastrando con el hacia una pequeña choza ya vieja, se veía muy delicada como si con el mas mínimo indicio de viento caería.**

**-Mi abuelita, esta muy enferma y me dijeron que sus rezos son milagrosos- el niño tenia un poco de razón, ahora que lo veía su cara estaba llena de tierra y su pelo era largo sujeto por una cola de caballo en alto.**

**-Claro, que te ayudare.- Con el tiempo que llevaban ahí Usagi había madurado y a creer en ella como en sus poderes.- Pero por favor tranquilízate.**

**Entro a esa pequeña choza, lo primero en detectar fue el olor a enfermedad que estaba impregnado y humedad, todo estaba oscuro, era tétrico y deprimente por dentro, más que por fuera. Entonces cuando pensó que no pida ser peor vio un el fondo un bulto que se movió con una respiración decadente y si compas.**

**-Por favor sal, necesito estar con ella a solas.- Si se complicaba algo lo menos que quería era lidiar con el problemas mas aparte a un niño llorando, le partiría el alma.**

**Cuando el niño obedeció ella empezó su labor, le limpio su frente llena de arrugas llena de sudor por la fiebre, unió sus manos y empezó a rezar.**

**Ya habían pasado 2 horas y por fin había terminado. Se sacudió sus ropas de muy buena manera y se paro con mucho entusiasmo.**

**-¡Si!- Dijo con mucha energía y alegría.- Abuelita, ¿se siente ya mejor?- pregunto con inocencia la chica inclinándose hacia la anciana. Ella dio media vuelta mirándola.**

**-Gracias hijita.- le palmeo el hombro y la vio con gran calidez.**

**-Solo necesita descansar y alimentarse bien, su nito es un gran niño, la quiere y se preocupa por usted. Bueno creo que es hora de irme, estoy buscando información y ya es medio día así que debo apresurarme.**

**-Te podría ayudar- ofreció la anciana.**

**-Deje primero traigo a su nieto que esta muy preocupado...- Salió de la choza y entro con el niño bajo su brazo.**

**-¡¡Abuelita!!- grito el niño mientras corría a abrazar a su abuela.**

**-Mi querido Kohaku, siempre velando por mi.- decía mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su nieto.- Señorita, ¿Cómo podría pagárselo?**

**-No se preocupe, yo hago esto por ayudar no por ser beneficiada.- A pesar de vivir todo lo que había pasado ella nunca perdió su bondad.**

**-Usted quiere información, tal vez yo la ayude como ya le había dicho.**

**-¡Gracias!, yo busco el templo de los 5 elementos.**

**-Oh.- un silencio invadió el cuarto, que el niño no comprendió y a Usagi la desconcertó. La anciana escucho hace muchos años que ese lugar estaba custodiado por estar lleno de tesoros y poder, que nadie nunca pudo entrar solo una sola persona pero ya tenia 500 años, y para evitar un incidente así un demonio se encarga de ella.- Jovencita, no le mentiré se poco y lo poco que se no es bueno y nada favorable.**

**-Como quiera, me interesa mucho este tema.- su tono ya no era el de antes sino cambio a uno serio y lleno de determinación.**

**-Esta bien- tras un largo suspiro decidió empezar con ese breve relato o leyenda, nunca lo supo- bueno lo que yo escuche hace ya mucho tiempo es que ese templo esta custodiado por sus riquezas y gran poder de cumplir cualquier cosa, claro que no este lleno de malos sentimientos ni para beneficio propio, se dice que no cualquiera puede entrar, solo alguien de alma pura, pero como hace 500 años una persona lo hizo y casi destruye a muchos demonios por eso la tienen bajo el cuidado del demonio del Oeste… - cuando escucho ese "nombre" la joven se estremeció y su corazón se acelero- … el mas fuerte y despiadado de los cuatro demonios y tiene a sus siete sargentos protegiendo el lugar.**

**-Muchas gracias.- estaba deseosa por irse, tenia información para terminar este sueño o pesadilla.- Esto me sirve de mucho.- se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar pero antes de salir el niño la cuestiono.**

**-Pero, ¿para que quiere esa información?- Sin mirar hacia atrás contesto con esperanza y ansias.**

**-Para regresar.- Dicho esto se fue sin mirar atrás.**

"**Pronto estaremos en casa chicas"**


	3. Nuestro Primer Encuentro

**Nuestro Primer Encuentro.**

**Ya era tarde, con ver el sol suponía que eran las 2 Pm, tenia que caminar rápido y llegar a un pueblo para pasar la noche, era peligroso que darse sola en los caminos. Entonces recordó cuando se encontró con él la primera vez.**

_**Flash back**_

**-Perdona Usagi, no puedo salir de aquí.- Se disculpaba Amy muy triste por no poder ayudar a su amiga.**

**-Yo la cuidare, Amy aun no esta muy acostumbrada a su cuerpo y además aun no sabes que ahí en este lago.- Dijo Makoto que estaba en la orilla viendo hacia el agua con mucha fiereza, desde que era amazona su mirada era salvaje y felina.- Y Rei como Minako aun no están muy bien, no quieren salir de la cueva, ya sabes, por lo que pasan no es muy fácil, para Amy no fue difícil afrontarlo pero para las otras si.- bajo la vista con gran tristeza, se sentía mal al no poder ayudarlas.**

**-No… no se preocupen… yo… yo lo hare.- quería llorar y decir que no podía.- lo hare… puedo.- Hizo un esfuerzo grande por sonreír pero solo salió una mueca.- Vendré mañana… y… les tendré la cura.- Diciendo esto se echo a correr.**

**-Usagi.- el nombre quedo en el viento tan apacible que había, ya tenían 3 semanas y no salían de la cueva que usaban como refugio de cualquier animal o bestia que se acercaba, para Amy era difícil, el lago aun la desconcertaba así que solo descendía 1 metro bajo el agua para ocultarse.**

**-Creo que solo podernos desearle suerte Makoto.- Dijo la peli-azul mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos por impotencia.**

**Mientras Usagi corría y su vista se nublaba por causas de sus lagrimas, nunca estaba sola y ahora lo estaba, se sentía desprotegida, entonces sin poder mas se tiro al suelo y se recargo en una roca donde se abrazo a si misma para echarse a llorar como tantas veces antes.**

**-Que suerte tengo hoy.**

**Usagi se exalto al escuchar esa masculina voz tan fanfarrona y tétrica ala vez. Miro a todos lados y no vio nada.**

**-Jejeje creo que es un conejo asustado.- Se burlo- Nos divertiremos mucho.**

**Sin ver por donde llego y sin más ese "hombre", no, era una especie de ogro o algo espeluznante estaba sobre ella. **

**-¡Nooo!, suélteme por favor, suélteme.- Suplicaba mientas el la tomaba de las manos para apartarlas de ella.**

**-MM., nos divertiremos conejita.- paso por sus labios la legua saboreando el momento.**

**-No, no, por favor.- Gritaba con vehemencia y llorando con euforia. **

**El ogro pudo sujetar con una mano las dos de la chica si dificultad poniéndolas arriba de ella, con la mano libre empezó a desgarrar la ropa de arriba dejando solo una prenda intima que la cubría.**

**-¡No!- con el grito de desesperación una luz embargo a la joven e hizo que el ogro cayera a un lado de la chica por el shock. Ella utilizo eso para alejarse pero no pudo pues él ya la tenia sujeta del pie arrastrándola hacia el, arrastrándola mientras ella se lastimaba.**

**-No te iras hasta que seas mía, eres una sacerdotisa y si te consigo seré mucho mas fuerte, serás mía quiera o no- sentencio el ogro.**

**Usagi cerro los ojos no sabia si soportaría lo que venia llegar, sintió las manos de ese inmundo ser arrebatarle la ultima prenda de arriba y como la tomaba de la cintura mientas con la otra mano le sujetaba las manos, pero fue por inercia que abrió los ojos al sentir una legua recorrerle el cuello, en ese momento lo único que llego a su mente fue que quería morir, no le importaba nada ni nadie solo quería morir, sus lagrimas brotaban sin cesar. **

**-No, no, no… - se repetía una y otra vez en su mente llego una niña de pelo rosado alegre. **_**"Chibi-Usa, Mamoru, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Amy, perdonen pero quiero morir no quiero seguir"**_**.**

**Pero cuando subió la vista pudo distinguir una sombra grande ella pensé que era un hombre y entonces vio como su mano paso por el cuello del ogro sin mas este estaba decapitado. Ella quedo atónita por lo que vio, con un solo movimiento mato al ser que la estaba atacando. La cabeza rodo aun con los ojos abiertos. No pudo ver mas, era demasiado para ella.**

**-Levántate.- Ordeno la voz, era un hombre, creyó que escucho sus plegarias y la mataría.**

**Aun con lágrimas en los ojos subió la vista y se sonrojo. Era un hombre alto blanco como la nieve de pelo negro y largo sujeto por una coleta. Su cuerpo era no muy corpulento se parecía al de Mamoru, sus ojos eran color zafiro, pero no veía vida en ellos.**

**-Yo… yo.- balbuceaba, pero no sabia que decir, tenía miedo no supo si era amigo o enemigo. Al recordar se cubrió con sus brazos sus senos que estaban desnudos.**

**La miro, esa chica tenia algo, vio esa pequeña expulsión de energía contra el demonio, algo en ella hizo que prolongara su vida, vestía con una falda rosa que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, una blusa blanca (o lo que quedaba de ella) y unas sandalias. Sus ojos celestes tenían unos brillos hermosos y su cabello dorado resplandecía aun que no había mucha luz, aun que tenia un muy extraño peinado. Sus cara estaba sucia y raspada, su cuerpo también y con un poco de sangre del ogro a causa de su desmembramiento. Se acerco a la chica y ella retrocedió por instinto.**

**-No te matare humana.- su voz era dura y varonil.**

**-Soy… Usagi- no se sentía bien con ese termino se escuchaba despectivo.**

**-Usagi te perdone la vida pero tu me darás algo a cambio. Se acerco a ella y la chica pensó lo peor.**

_**Fin del Flash back**_

**Sonrió, gracias a él ella seguía viva, le dio una ropa de sacerdotisa, recuerda que le dijo que era de "la sacerdotisa de la luna" a ella le causo gracias la coincidencia. Pero no pregunto como la saco, no era su incumbencia.**

**-Regresas demasiado rápido, hoy no tardaste.- Ahí estaba su salvador el que ahora ocupaba su mente de frente y después de unos segundos ya no.**

**-Si hoy me dieron la información que tanto busque- giro los ajos hacia su derecho y lo vio sentado en una roca con su mejilla izquierda reposando en una de sus manos noto algo diferente en el como si estuviera cansado.**

**-Bien, entonces,- se puse de pie para después posarse detrás de ella, quería confirmar si en realidad sabia la verdad. La tomo de la cintura y la atrajo con él, con su mano libre tomo una delicada mano de ella y la beso tan dulce y delicadamente como si fuera a romperse-… sabes donde esta.- Usagi cerro los ojos con el contacto tan intimo.**

**-Tu... Tu la tienes custodiada.- respondió a duras penas, sentía el rojo de su cara a causa de ese demonio.**

**El al comprobar lo que temía planeo de tema drásticamente, no quería tocar el tema por que seria algo complicado, sabia que no podría contra ella.**

**-Sabes, necesito energía, hoy tuve una pelea difícil y perdí mucha.- Le susurro al oído.**

**-¿peleaste?- estaba preocupada pero el demonio provocaba perder todo indicio de preocupación.**

**-Defendiendo mis tierras contra el demonio del Norte- su tono era casual como si fuera de todos los días.**

**-Taiki. – sabia quien era, su hermano pero aun así ellos no se frecuentaban ni nada eran como desconocidos entre los cuatro, eran muy territoriales ante todo.**

**-Shh… déjalo, ahora dame energía.- la giro para quedar de frente pero ella aun seguía con sus ojos cerrados y de un color rojo intenso, vio sus labios tan chicos y tan deliciosos.**

_**Flash Back**_

**-¿Qué… que quiere?- pregunto temerosa la joven, tenia ganas de salir pero si con el ser anterior no pudo este la atraparía y la torturaría. Aun seguía cubriéndose sus senos con sus brazos pero no sabia si era eficiente.**

**-Energía.**

**-¿Eh?- no lo esperaba.- ¿energía?- pero si ella no era como sus amigas, seguía siendo humana, sin cualidades, sin metamorfosis y sin cristal de plata.**

**-Tú tienes mucha energía y yo la necesitare, no morirás solo te quitare la necesaria para sanarme o recupera la perdida.- se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo de la cintura y con su otra mano la barbilla para levantarla y lentamente se acerco a su cuello.- Solo quédate quieta.**

**-Mamo… Mamoru.- Pronuncio aquel nombre de su eterno enamorado.**

**El joven se detuvo al escuchar como aclamaba a otro, subió un poco la mirada y vio una pequeña lágrima derramarse por la mejilla de la chica.**

**-Luego haremos esto.- dio un paso atrás para verla aun con sus brazos cruzados frente a ella y vio como temblaba del pavor, dio media vuelta y se fue dejando su saco y a una Usagi muy confundida.**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Usagi subió la vista para mirar a aquel joven demoniaco y se sonrojo más. **

**Como veces anteriores se acerco a ella y le tomo su rostro entre sus grandes manos y la acerco ala de él, y la beso. Al principio fue uno normal para pasar poca energía pero poco a poco se fue intensificando, moviendo los labios llenos de hambre por los de su acompañante, cuando esto había empezado eran besos cortos y al terminar Usagi terminaba incomoda y a veces a punto del llanto por pensar que traicionaba a su "novio", pero con el paso del tiempo ese demonio fue atrayéndola y hasta ganarse su cariño. Recordaba los besos que se daba con Mamoru pero no recordaba que provocaran las reacciones que ahora tenia, aun quería a el príncipe de la Tierra pero no como antes ahora… solo sentía cariño; su corazón se acelero y su respiración perdió compas al sentir la mano del demonio descender hasta su cintura.**

**Se separaron lentamente sin querer hacerlo pero el demonio sabia que si seguía no sabría controlarse, dio un paso hacia atrás para separa sus cuerpos pero aun sentía el calor de la chica.**

**-Vete.- dijo dándose la vuelta, sabia que tenía que irse rápido o no seria bueno, y ella también lo sabía.**

**-No tengo mucha energía.- se acerco a él, no quería alejarse aun sabiendo el precio.**

**-Sabes que siempre te protejo no importa como.**

**-Si.- sin más se fue hacia la otra aldea a paso lento meditando y procesando la información que ahora tenía sobre el templo.**


	4. Señora del Norte

**Señora del Norte  
**

**No veía nada raro alrededor del campo de energía que las protegía. Fue Usagi quien lo puso para no irse con el temor de que sus amigas fueran atacadas, recordó que al llegar a pesar de ser una arpía intentaba usar poderes espirituales y no podía. Recordó aquel día que dejo ir a su pequeña amiga sola a inspeccionar y ver si había cura a esto que les pasaba y después la vio llegar corriendo desesperadamente y llorando eufóricamente, se sintió horrible y empeoro al ver indicios de un ataque sexual; desde ese día trato de salir de la absurda depresión que sentía por el cambio de su cuerpo y empezó a ayudar a usar los poderes nuevos de su amiga, que le dijo que un ogro (al escuchar "ogro" se sorprendió) le dijo sacerdotisa, empezaron largos y extenuantes entrenamientos en los que Usagi lloraba y decía que no quería pero no aun así la obligaba a hacerlo.**

**-Rei, ella vendrá mañana.-trato de animarla una voz femenina.**

**Vio arriba de su hombro y sobre el estaba la pequeña doxy; no media mas de 15 cm era tan pequeña, con su vestido verde oscuro, sus alas eran grandes y hermosas.**

**-Si, solo veo que todo este bajo control.- sabia que su amiga estaba preocupada por que este día estuvo rara, pero fue a causa de una pelea con Makoto en la mañana que solo ellas dos sabían. Estaban en medio de un árbol frondoso y fuerte que el viento movía a duras penas.**

**-Bien, me iré a ver al otro lado para quitarte un poco de trabajo, aun que con este tamaño tardare horas, jajajaja.- trato de bromear, sabia que Rei no le diría nada pero por lo menos le subiría el ánimo con chistes.**

**-Minako, gracias.**

**-Rei, somos amigas, siempre tratare de animarlas.- la pequeña chica se puso en la mano de su amiga y empezó a extender sus extremidades extras.- Tu me ayudaste a olvidar esto y yo te ayudare a que olvides.**

**-No es eso y aun que lo fuera lo mío no se oculta.- De pronto sintieron que la barrera estaba siendo atacada.- CORRE POR MAKOTO!- grito haciendo que su amiga emprendiera vuelo rápidamente, ella por su parte extendió sus grandes y poderosas alas para empezar a buscar donde era el problema, Makoto seguiría el rastro de hojas que dejaría y así ayudaría, estaba todo planeado. **_**"Que es los que nos viene ahora" **_**pensó con preocupación la morena.**

**Mientas Minako se dirigía al lago que era el lugar donde seguramente estaría la amazona.**

**-¡MAKOTO! ¡NOS ATACAN!- gritaba desesperada mientas con gran agilidad esquivaba arboles y animales que se atravesaban en su camino. **

**-.-.-.-.-.**

**Por otro lado estaba Rei llegando a donde se encontraba el problema, la llegar no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver a la Señora del Sur que topo con el campo de energía, descendió rápidamente y se inclino ante ella mostrándole respeto pero aun seguía bajo la protección de la barrera invisible. Ella era una mujer alta de figura envidiable aun que portaba dos grandes y temerosas alas que se vean capaz de volar atreves de un huracán con un cabello largo y rojo como el fuego, y en su cabeza tenia dos cuernos, ella vestía un extraño kimono, su mirada era fría y con el rojo escarlata que tenia hacia verla mas atemorizante.**

**-Necesita al…**

**-Busco a mi hermano.- la interrumpió y contesto secamente. Dio un paso a delante de nuevo y con una mano trato de abrir el campo, al ver que no podía metió la otra y sin dificultad la rompió, haciendo que la morena volara por la explosión de energía.**

**-REI- Makoto venia llegando y fue en auxilio de su amiga. -¿Estas bien?**

**-Si… pero…**

**-¿Quién demonios te crees para llegar y hacer lo que se te pegue en gana?- pregunto la castaña furiosa, sin saber contra quien estaba.**

**-¿Quién hizo esta barrera?- pregunto ignorando completamente a la chica.**

**-Makoto, calma no sabes en que lio estamos. ¿Para que quiere saber?- trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga y también mostrar respeto hacia la mujer.**

**-Solo díganmelo.- Las miraba despectivamente.**

**-Basta, maldita sea este lugar es nuestro así que lárgate.- Estaba exasperada por lo que veía; a su amiga inclinándose y haciendo reverencias y a una mujer crecida y arrogante. **

**-Mph, que impertinente.- sin mas movió su mano hacia arriba haciendo ascender a la chica rodeada de viento, hizo el ademan de aplastar el viento y fue Makoto la que lo recibió. Sus ojos no acreditaban lo que veía, su amiga la mas fuerte era sacudida como un muñeco de trapo y sin siquiera tocarla.- Ahora dime lo que quiero saber arpía.- se dirigía hacia la otra chica que estaba aun impactada.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ya en el lago estaban Amy y Minako preocupadas por sus compañeras.**

**-Minako, ¿crees que estén bien?- la peli-azul estaba muy preocupada.**

**-No lo se, pero ay que ayudarlas Amy.- estaba harta de no servir como antes.**

**-¿Cómo?- Se sentía inútil en el lago, era como un pez en el lago.- Yo no puedo.**

**-Calma, mírame, soy diminuta, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- no quería que su amiga se sintiera mal pensando que era una carga.**

**-¡Lo tengo!- sin y se quito de la orilla del lago para introducirse en él.**

**-Amy… ¿Amy?- voló encima del lago para buscarla pero lo la veía el al agua estaba muy espesa. Pero empezó a notar una figura aproximándose a la superficie.**

**-Mira.- extendió las manos y entre ellas estaba una especia de sapo con ojos desenfocados, y un par de cuernitos que se le veían curiosos.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Un sapo?- lo miro con miedo ya muchos seres de ese tipo o ese tamaño la habían intentado comer.**

**-Este amiguito es muy bueno rastreando y te llevara con Usagi para que nos ayude.**

**-Pero ella esta lejos.**

**-No, ella vendrá mañana lo mas seguro es que este refugiada en una aldea de por aquí para no llegar corriendo.**

**-Pero…**

**-Ve, por favor es lo único que podemos hacer.- Suplico.**

**-Esta bien.**

**Sin mas la sirena coloco a el sapo en el suelo y le acaricio su cabeza.-Busca a Usagi por favor amiguito- dicho esto el animal empezó a brincar a dirección del bosque.**

**-Síguelo antes de que lo pierdas y dile a Usagi que la necesitamos.**

**-¿y tu?- Amy nunca estaba sola.**

**-Ahora lo de menos soy yo, anda, no lo pierdas.**

**Sin más la doxy fue detrás del animal.**

**-Suerte, chicas.- el pequeño susurro de la sirena se perdió mientras se dirigía a una roca en medio de ese lugar en el que estaba aprisionada, tenia miedo de perder a sus amigas así que lo menos que haría seria intentar ayudar desde lejos, aun que siempre hacia eso, por que siempre solo fue cerebro nunca fuerza.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Ah!- gritaba de nuevo la castaña después de otra cortada en su brazo izquierdo, por culpa de las ráfagas de aire.**

**-Deja de ser tan majadera o perderás la vida.- empezó a caminar y las paso como si no hubiera nadie, pero entonces su tobillo fue sujetado.**

**-Ale… aléjate de aquí.- mientas que intentaba levantarse noto que sus piernas ya estaban muy cansadas y que su brazo izquierdo no reaccionaba muy bien.- Ya te dije que no.**

**-Este lugar no esta gobernado por nadie así que ahora será mío, solo tengo que matar a quien hizo la barrera.**

**-No harás esto tuyo.- Volvió a levantarse ya con mas fuerza por la adrenalina. Y volvió a retar a la mujer, no dejaría que su hogar fuera destruido o dominado pro nadie.- Sobre mi cadáver.**

**-Makoto…- su compañera también estaba en el piso pero fue mas por un ataque leve ella no estaba tan lastimada como su amiga, no le cabía en la cabeza como la castaña estuviera tan lastimada, nunca antes la había visto así desde que se convirtió en amazona- para por favor.**

**-Hazle caso a la arpía, que pienso tomar tu palabra y matarte de una vez, ya me fastidiaste.**

**-NO, este lugar es donde hemos vivido si nos vamos no sabríamos a donde, este pequeño bosque es nuestro único lugar.- se puso en su antigua posición de ataque y recordó cuando era una sailor.- PREPÁRATE.**

**-Estúpida, ya me aburrí de ti.- Alargo su fina mano hacia la chica y luego la elevo mientras que el viendo hacia lo mismo con la chica.**

**-¿Qué rayos…?- fue azotada al suelo una y otra vez sin piedad alguna.**

**-¡BASTA!- Grito la otra chica que solo había sido espectadora, ahora se dirigía hacia la intrusa volando lo mas rápido que pudo con lagrimas en los ojos por ver a su amiga casi inconsciente.**

**-Otra, mph esto me esta molestando.- Hizo el mismo ademan subiendo a las dos chicas pero ahora sus palmas estaban hacia arriba y empezó a girar haciendo un torbellino que envolvía a Rei y Makoto- Miren que lindo jajaja ahora morirán.**

**El torbellino cortaba, y las hería como si fueran cuchillas. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar con las chicas un pergamino la detuvo, haciéndole un peque rasguño. **

**-¡Déjalas!- era una voz femenina, se escuchaba cansada tal vez por correr mas de 2 kilómetros y provenía de los arboles.**

**-Usagi…- decía Rei puesto que Makoto estaba desmayada, se giro con su amiga para empezarla a despertar.**

**-No se por que vienes a perturbar nuestra tranquilidad señora del sur.- una silueta iba saliendo entre el bosque.**

**-Mm… tu eres la del campo… interesante.- la veía de arriba abajo evaluándola.**

**-Usagi ten cuidado.- Advirtió la morena.**

**-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?**

**-¿Quién?- Sabía perfectamente a quien se refería pero no quería que sus amigas se enteraran de la "relación" que tenía con él.**

**-Tu energía, él a veces tiene ese tipo de energía y- se acerco a ella quedando de frente. La rubia levanto el mentón para que no la hiciera menos pero estaba muy tensa en realidad, la demonio absorbió el aire- hueles a mi hermano, lo viste hoy.**

**Ante la acusación Usagi se sonrojo a mas no poder y vio que al menos Rei que estaba consiente abrió los ojos por el asombro.**


	5. Explicaciones

**Explicaciones**

**Vio la confusión en ese par de ojos violetas.**

**-Dime donde esta.- No fue pregunta, fue una orden y sin mucha paciencia.**

**-No lo se, y no tendría por que saberlo.- Estaba enojada por tener que aguantar el desprecio y por haber corrido tanto.**

**-Entonces, lo atraeré con el olor de tu sangre cuando te mate.**

**Sin perder tiempo elevo a la sacerdotisa por los aires y luego estrellándola al suelo, su mirada parecía divertida mientras lo hacia pero al intentar hacerlo algo la detuvo.**

**-Maldita, ¿Qué me hiciste?**

**-Mira atrás de ti.**

**Al girarse vio un pergamino detrás de sus pies.**

**-Esto no te ayudara, es un insignificante sello.**

**-Lo se, pero esto tal vez si te detenga.- empezó a rezar y saco un rosario de perlas, las perlas se separaron y fueron elevándose para situarse alrededor de la demonio para aprisionarla en una barrera de energía pura.**

**-Jajaja esto es algo inútil niña.- trato de salir sin éxito.- ¿Qué?**

**-No utilizaría una técnica débil, utilice una de mis mejores para aprisionarla.- La chica tenia que ayudar a sus amigas o por lo menos a Makoto que era la mas lastimada, pero antes de poder avanzar fue azotada a un árbol, chocando fuertemente su estomago.**

**-Mph, creo que no tienes nada de poder.- Era verdad no lo tenia en estos momentos pero tampoco creyó que seria tan fácil quitar un campo de energía. Usagi tosió sangre por el golpe pero aun así estaba dispuesta a seguir peleando, no se daría por vencida, antes de que se pusiera de pie sintió que fue levantada por unos brazos que ella conocía bien y aun así se sonrojo.**

**-Kakyuu ¿Qué haces aquí?, no creí verte un día sin tus juguetes.**

**-Solo quería hablar contigo sobre los problemas no necesito a esos.- Veía con molestia como su hermano tenia entre sus brazos a la sacerdotisa.**

**-Po… podrías bajarme.- Pidió con un susurro la joven con una leve sonrisa nerviosa. Estaba demasiado avergonzada.**

**-Vete.- Le decía mientras la dejaba en el suelo.**

**Rei no sabia que pasaba pero estaba muy molesta, como que su amiga "olía" a ese sujeto y como estaba sonrojada, eso era algo realmente extraño y sospechoso.**

**Iba directo a ayudar a Makoto que era la más herida pero mientras corría sintió como un ataque se aproximaba hacia ella pero sin alterarse o al menos eso se veía, saco su rosario para hacer un escudo y evitar el ataque.**

**-Maldita, no uso todo mi poder pero si es necesario para exterminarte. Lo hare.-Sentencio la mujer.**

**-Déjala Kakyuu, tenemos un pacto de vida.**

**-¿Qué?- grito la mujer dejando atrás el ataque contra la sacerdotisa.**

**-Como escuchaste,- su voz tenia cierto tono de enfado por la escena anterior- vamos, hablaremos en otro lugar. **

**-Claro que hablaremos.- Estaba indignada y furiosa. **

**Sin más se fueron del lugar dejando a tres chicas asustadas.**

**-Pe… pensé que moriría.- Exclamo la rubia, tenia miedo no creía que necesitaría mucho poder y mucho menos que su contrincante seria una de los grandes demonios que dominaban ese mundo.**

**-Usagi, también nosotras tenemos que hablar.- Sentencio Rei.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ya en las orillas de lago, que se había convertido en su punto de reunión estaban las cinco amigas; Rei le decía a Minako que había algo importante que tenían que hablar con Usagi y Makoto estaba siendo curada por Usagi mientras Amy la reprendía por no haber sido prudente.**

**-Va- bufo la castaña.**

**Pero antes de que siguieran la pequeña riña Rei si situó ante ellas con Minako sobre la cabeza.**

**-Usagi, explícanos ¿Qué tienes con el señor del sur? ¿Qué pacto?- pregunto Rei a punto de explotar.**

**-Bueno… es que… - ¿Cómo decirles cosas tan complicadas? Coas que escondió durante 2 años.**

**-Usagi, no te presiones, ya sabes que solo estamos preocupadas.- Decía Minako mientras se situaba sobre su cabeza y se acostaba en ella.**

**-Anda.- Amy toco su hombro para darle ánimos.**

**-Uf, yo, no, digo el señor del Oeste y yo tenemos un trato, bueno es algo como un pacto. Yo le daré la energía cada vez que quiera mientras el me mantenga con vida, si yo muero el también lo ara, y si el muere por causa mía yo moriré. Se que es extraño ese tipo de pactos pero así lo quiso y yo… y yo…- ya estaba nerviosa.**

**-Te protege o pierde la vida… no es muy inteligente.- Decía Makoto que se había quedado callada por el dolor de unos golpes que fueron ya curados por Usagi.**

**-Tiene que haber algo que le interese- empezó a sacar conclusiones Rei en su mente.**

**- Y… ¿Cómo se llama? Si la Señora del Sur se llama Kakyuu como ustedes dijeron, entonces lo mas lógico es que él también tenga uno ¿no?- decía Amy con el entrecejo fruncido.**

**-Si… pero… no puedo pronunciarlo.- Su cara se puso roja pero no bajo la vista.**

**-¿Cómo conociste a ese sujeto?- Rei no estaba muy feliz.**

**-Ese demonio me defendió aquella vez que me atacaron y también me dio estas ropas, le debo mucho, él me ha protegido y yo… yo… le serviré**

**-Tu… tu eres la princesa lunar, no puedes "servir" a alguien.**

**-REI, AQUÍ NO SOMOS LO QUE ÉRAMOS.- Grito, estaba furiosa, ella nunca eligió ser princesa, tener un futuro que cumplir; si le gusto la idea al principio pero ya tenia tiempo que lo pensaba mas.**

**-Cálmense, Usagi comprende que Rei esta preocupada y esto no le gusta.**

**-Minako, yo se que Rei me regaña por mi bien, pero eso lo aceptaba cuando era una niña, ya no lo soy se lo que hago o al menos déjenme equivocarme, yo saber que esta bien y mal, quiero poder tener la experiencia, desde que saben mi identidad no me dejan hacerlo.**

**-¿Por qué no nos puedes decir el nombre del demonio?- Amy cambio el tema, en todo estaba, analizaba todo y llenaba su mente de información.**

**-Si… si… yo digo su nombre- tartamudeaba por el nerviosismo, no sabia como decirlo pero si como lo tomarían. Tomo aire, escupiría la verdad, tenia que hacerlo no iba a darle mas rodeos.- SI LO DIGO SIGNIFICA QUE LO RECLAMO COMO MÍO.**

**-¿QUÉ?- fue un grito de cuatro chicas por todo el bosque. **

**Makoto al escuchar la declaración se paro atónita, mientras Amy solo se tapo la boca con su mano, Minako se paro de la cabeza de la chica para posarse enfrente y mirarla a los ojos y Rei era la mas serena solo abrió los ojos como un par de platos.**

**-Fue él quien lo quiso así- decía mientras miraba a sus amigas – perdonen, pero era un secreto.- Empezó a levantarse y se paro enfrente de Rei, tenia que dar la cara por lo hecho. **

**-¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Mamoru?- le reclamo la joven arpía. Quería saber si estaba en lo correcto y utilizaría hasta lo mas bajo para encontrar la verdad.**

**-Perdón, pero a él le debo la vida y por lo menos aceptaría cualquier cosa para pagarle.**

**-No es eso, yo no digo a lo pasado yo digo ahora, lo que haces ahora.**

**-Rei, calma nosotras no estuvimos con Usagi, tal vez fue el pago por su vida.- La defendía Amy- No seas tan dura.**

**-Si, entiendes las circunstancias en las que estaba.- Ahora era Minako la quien defendía a la sacerdotisa.**

**-Es que no entiende, yo comprendo… lo del mentado pacto y que este en deuda, por que ahora nosotras también le debemos lealtad por salvar a nuestra princesa., pero lo que ustedes no entienden es… que ELLA ESTA ENAMORADA DE ÉL.- grito la chica a punto de perder toda la paciencia.- Vi como lo miras, como te sonrojas cuando te mira o toca, como le sonríes, maldita sea no mientas. **

**Usagi no aguanto mas esto era el colmo.**

**-SI, ESTOY ENAMORADA, LO QUIERO, INCLUSO MAS QUE A MAMORU.- grito y bajo su mirada apenada por darse cuenta como los había dicho, pero al subir la mirada lo que recibió fue una bofetada de parte de su amiga Rei.**

**-Idiota.- Estiro sus alas y se fue dejando a todas en estado de shock por su acto.**


	6. Futuro Difuso

**Futuro Difuso**

**-Ya ha pasado un año, todo esto es tan confuso. Recuerdo que me dijeron **_**"regresaremos, por favor no se preocupen"**_**- entonces rompió en llanto**

**-Luna por favor no llores, las chicas vendrán, por el momento ahí que ir o nos dejaran excluidos de nuevo.**

**-Si, Artemis.**

**Este era Tokio en la época actual, para los gatos sus dueñas llevaban un año casi dos perdidas, mientas para ellas eran casi cuatro largos años. Corrían por las calles para llegar al parque ahí se reunirían las scouts exteriores, ellas eran muy diferentes, no necesitaban su ayuda ni consejos la única que los pedía era la pequeña Hotaru, y nunca los esperaban. Al llegar notaron 3 siluetas grandes y exquisitas paradas en medio del parque.**

**-Setsuna, dijiste que hay algo en la puerta- decía una voz melodiosa, su dueña; una joven de cabello verde; ella era muy elegantes y hermosa. **

**-Si, creo que hay problemas- decía una mujer morena con presencia elegante y pulcra.**

**-¿Cuál?- esta vez fue una mujer vestida de hombre y con voz un poco grave.**

**Se veía una silueta pequeña saliendo de un tobogán y fue a situarse con ellas.**

**-Dime por favor mamá-Setsuna que Chibi-Usa esta bien.**

**Los gatos se acercaron y vieron a la pequeña niña de no mas de 12 años muy preocupada por su futura amiga.**

**-Chicas tienen información de Usagi ¿verdad?**

**-No Artemis, las hemos buscado y nada.- Respondió la sailor del viento.**

**-Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Artemis y Luna, no les mentiré pero antes quiero esperar a alguien.- dijo aparentemente tranquila pero por dentro estaba igual de nerviosa y preocupada que las demás.- Solo esperemos.**

**Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y ese "alguien" que esperaban no llegaba, todos estaban un poco desesperados; Haruka discutía con Michiru sobre la puntualidad, Hotaru jugaba en el parque para matar el tiempo, Setsuna miraba el cielo y en ocasiones el reloj, mientras que los gatos tomaban una siesta.**

**-Perdonen, había mucho trafico.- Una voz varonil de alguien que no era previsto.**

**-MAMORU- grito la pequeña gatita mientras subía a su hombro.**

**-Luna, hola a todos.- busco con la mirada a la sailor de tiempo.- Me hablaste Setsuna, dijiste que era una emergencia.**

**Mamoru aun a pesar de la desaparición de las chicas fue a estudiar, al principio dudo pero al pasar la semana vio como las sailors exteriores se encargaban, muchas veces llegaba como tuxedo mask pero las chicas tenían todo bajo control y hasta hubo veces que parecía una carga. A pesar de estar en Estados Unidos el siempre permanecía en contacto para saber algo de sus amigas, aun que en su mente siempre tenia a su amor oculto a una joven seria de pelo negro y ojos violetas. **

**-Ahora que estamos todos, perdóneme Mamoru, pero esto no se dice por el teléfono.**

**-Lo comprendo, pero por favor háblame de tu.- Todas las sailors exteriores se dirigían a él de usted y eso lo incomodaba.**

**-Esta bien… - tomo aire, después de todo lo que diría no era fácil.**

**-Rápido Setsuna, me estoy empezando a temer lo peor.- Se irrito Haruka que al parecer no tenia mucha paciencia. **

**-Calma.- Decía Michiru mientras se abrazaba de su brazo izquierdo.**

**-Lo que pasa es que nuestro futuro… -hizo una pausa- Como decirlo, Chibi-Usa, Tokio de Cristal, todo se esfumo.**

**-¿Qué?- Fueron todos los desconcertados por la declaración.**

**-No, no, no, Chibi-Usa.- Se rompió en llanto la sailor de la destrucción y creación mientras Setsuna la trataba de tranquilizar, se temía que eso pasaría.- No, mi amiga no.**

**-Pero ¿Cómo pudo pasar?- pregunto la rubia.**

**A pesar del tiempo sin Usagi el futuro Tokio de Cristal seguía y ahora todo fue derrumbado.**

**-Es posible que halla…**

**-Calla, no es verdad, Usagi es muy fuerte.- Fue la niña quien interrumpió las horribles conclusiones de Michiru.**

**-Setsuna y ¿Qué será de Tokio?- El joven quien se aventuro, se sentía de alguna manera culpable, tal vez si estaban vivas pero a lo mejor su relación terminaría.**

**-Tokio es normal, no ay nada nuevo, es como este. Solo…**

**-¿solo que?- Grito la chica del mar, quien tenia su corazón echo añicos, todo lo que peleo, defendió y dio su vida, estaba desaparecido.**

**-Todo… todo… fue en vano.- Aun no lo creía la chica rubia.**

**-Todas, escúchenme.- estaba enojada la pequeña gatita, todos hablaban de lo que pasaría.- ¿Qué acaso no se preocupan por las chicas?**

**-Si, pero, no puedo hacer nada. Mi espejo no me ayuda.**

**-Quiero ir a casa, con permiso, quiero ir caminando, necesito pensar SOLA.- Sin mas se fue la pequeña niña aun aturdida y sollozando. **

**-Tenemos que hacer algo, no hay que quedarse llorando por Tokio de Cristal mejor busquemos a las chicas.- propuso Artemis.**

**-Tienes razón Artemis, yo solo tengo una semana pero hay que hacer lo que sea para encontrarlas y yo los ayudare.**

**-Si, tienes razón, cabeza de bombón, debe estar en peligro y nosotras somos las encargadas de cuidarla.**

**-Iré a ver la puerta del tiempo si puedo ver cambios y cuando pase algo les informare.- Sin mas la chica desapareció.**

**-Nosotros tendremos que investigar, en casa tenemos tecnología con la que podremos buscar mas a fondo.- Michiru a pesar de su dolor no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.**

**-Luna y yo veremos de nuevo en casa de Amy si ha llegado un mensaje, coordenada o lo que sea.**

**Todos se separaron, Luna y Artemis ya se habían encargado de las desapariciones de las chicas borrando todo recuerdo y pista de las chicas aun que fue muy complicado. En casa de Amy pudieron averiguar las coordenadas tenían al desaparecer pero no había sido de mucha ayuda y ahora intentarían buscar algo mas importante como un reporte.**

**-Mamoru, ¿estas preocupado?- pregunto la chica del viento, ahora ellos estaban en el convertible rojo dirigiéndose a su casa.**

**-Si, las chicas son fuertes, pero no se en que estén meditas.- Sabia que la pregunta se refería mas al futuro pero no le interesaba ello.**

**-Si, creo que si nosotras hubiéramos ayudado no estaría pasando esto.- Michiru iba atrás.**

**-Calma Michiru no fuimos, pero… las traeremos.**

**-Yo las iba a acompañar y Usagi me dijo que así estaba bien y ahora… no están.**

**Todos se sentían culpables a pesar de no tener la culpa, la realidad era que si también hubieran ido el mismo accidente pasaría sin importar nada, era el destino que les hizo una mala jugada.**


	7. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

**-Mamoru, te extraño tanto- esa oración siempre la repetía una y otra vez, mientras sollozaba.**

**Se sentía mal por extrañarlo a pesar de estar prohibido y peor por a verle levantado la mano a su mejor amiga. Mamoru le robo el corazón, pero su amor no era posible por que él era el príncipe de la Tierra y ella una scout y su amiga estaba destinada para el y ahora se enteraba que ella no lo quería, eso era inaceptable. Teniendo al mejor novio, comprensivo, leal y capaz de dar la vida por su mujer; y también tenia un futuro hermoso con una increíble hija, esperen ahora que lo pensaba Chibi-Usa, si no se unían no habría Tokio de Cristal, ni Chibi-Usa y esa niña no tenia la culpa de que su madre fuera tan inconsciente. Ella tampoco impediría nada.**

**-Maldita sea.- volvió a sollozar ahora lo notaba, lloraba de rabia por no se ella la princesa, por no tener el cariño de Mamoru y no ser ella la madre de aquella niña de unos hermosos cabellos rosados. Se envolvió en sus alas, ahí se sentía segura y tranquila. Quería soñar un futuro que nunca seria para ella. **

**-Rei…- La llevaba buscando una hora y el cielo estaba oscureciendo, pero aun así quería hablar con ella y saber que le pasaba, aun que muy dentro creía saber el por que.**

**-Creo que tu mejilla esta muy hinchada.- una voz varonil ya muy conocida por ella.**

**-Sei…- callo de golpe, siempre era imprudente y despistada así que se le hacia difícil no pronunciar ese nombre.**

**-SEI-YA, solo dilo y…- sonrió pícaramente se acerco a la chica.**

**-BASTA, estoy…**

**-Buscando a tu amiga que te dejo la mejilla roja, vi eso.- Usagi estaba roja por lo que había dicho anteriormente y se puso aun mas cuando supo que vio lo anterior, mientras el solo se limito a tomarle su cara y voltearla un poco para visualizar bien su cachete; tocar su piel le causaba gran placer, después de todo era blanda y pura. Se inclino y le deposito un beso, haciendo que la chica se asombrara. **

**-¿No debiste estar con tu hermana discutiendo en vez de espiarnos?- pregunto la chica aun muy roja por el acto del demonio. **

**-Si, pero termine y decidí ver que hacías y me encuentro a dos chicas gritando y luego viene un bofetada.**

**-¿Escuchaste lo que… dije?- ahora estaba en un gran lio, él sabia de sus sentimientos.**

**-Todo y déjame decirte que fuiste muy valiente.- Sin dejarla hablar la beso, fue un beso tierno y delicado como si la chica fuese a romperse por ese pequeño tacto. Al separarse Usagi no pudo verlo a los ojos se sentía tan apenada.**

**-No juegues conmigo.**

**-Mph, ¿me as visto jugar?**

**-No siempre estoy…- fue interrumpida por el dedo del chico indicándole silencio.**

**-Deja de hablar tanto, le pones muchos obstáculos a todo.**

**-Yo… yo…- no sabia que decir, era feliz, hacia mucho que no lo era, para ser verdad no sabia desde cuando había dejado de ser feliz.**

**-Sh, viene tu amiga la amazona.- no sabia si era verdad pues ella no sentía nada por que las presencias de sus amigas se le hacia habito.- Me iré, pero te veré mas noche aquí.- No dijo mas pues desapareció.**

**-¿Usagi? ¿Eres tú?**

**-Si, Makoto.**

**Entre los arboles salió la castaña, al verse de frente se veían algo graciosas, Usagi nunca fue muy alta y ahora la amazona le sacaba 4 cabezas.**

**-¿estas sola? **

**-Si, ¿Por qué?**

**-Escuche a otra persona.**

**-No… no, jejeje claro que no.- Era mentira pero no sabia si decir la verdad en ese momento seria lo mejor.**

**-Oh, creo que estoy perdiendo la cordura. Será mejor que vallamos a la cueva, esta oscureciendo.**

**-Em.… no, yo buscare a Rei, no creo que valla, además creo que si puedo cuidarme de noche en nuestro lugar.**

**-Pero…-dudaba en que seria bueno no en la capacidad de su amiga.**

**-Anda, preocuparas a Minako y Amy, yo estaré bien Makoto- le dedico una sonrisa como las que no hacia tantos años.**

**-Claro Usagi, pero, hablen tranquilas por favor, sabes que Rei es un poco voluble.**

**-Si, jejeje, no lo e olvidado.**

**-Te veremos después, ten cuidado.- Sin mas se fue la chica castaña, feliz por ver a su amiga como la de antes, aun que en su mente tenia la duda de cómo lo lograría.**

**Usagi camino por el bosque sin saber a donde en realidad dirigirse, pero también ella tenía que pensar un poco en todo. Rei estaba enfada por algo que desconocía o tal vez si, pero no era posible, ella nunca pensaría en el futuro antes que en su amiga ¿o si? Y en otro lado Seiya que por algo desconocido se le había… ¿"declarado"? No, eso era imposible pero… quería pensar que si. Sin saber por donde caminar escucho un pequeño crujido a su izquierda, no sentía la presencia de algo maligno, tal vez seria Rei, se acerco con mucho cuidado.**

**-¿Rei?- la veía sentada rodeada de sus alas tan grandes y poderosas.**

**-Vete, por favor. No estoy de humor. – decía mientras se quitaba de su posición para poder verla a la cara.**

**-Quiero que hablemos y que todo quede claro.- no quería que todo siguiera así, la veía como sus ojos la delataba, ella lloraba.**

**-No quiero.**

**-Pero…**

**-¿para que?- Cuestiono la chica, no quería llorar, no quería gritar ni mucho menos levantarle la mano a su amiga.**

**-Para aclararlo, ya te dije.**

**-Usagi, no te cansas de estar detrás de una persona aun sabiendo que ella no quiere estar contigo.**

**-Rei, somos amigas. Háblame con la verdad, dime la verdad sin miedos, confiesa tus sentimientos ya.-La levanto y la puso de frente. Ya no habría secretos, no se cubriría los ojos con las manos y hacer como si nada pasara.**

**-Sabes, te envidio, lo tienes todo, un futuro asegurado; un novio bueno que te perdona tus boberías y tus reproches, da la vida por ti y te ama; tendrás una hermosa hija; lo tienes todo asegurado. ¿Y yo que? Soy una sailor que te protegerá, quien me dice que tendré una vida, solo será protegerte.**

**-Yo… yo… nunca quise tener mi vida marcada. Al principio era lindo y me gustaba pero si lo piensas bien, te sientes obligada a cumplirlo, tienes que dar todo por cumplirlo y hacer felices a los demás mira a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru ellas esperan mas que nada eso, yo no quiero hacer las cosas por obligación quiero hacerlas por que quiero, me siento presionada.**

**-¿Cómo?- nunca vio ese punto de vista, se sintió mal por ello, creyó también ser la culpable de presionarla.**

**-Te digo algo, me encantaría conocer más chicos, vivir mas romances, convivir y ser una "chica normal" no tener un futuro marcado y un pasado que te persigue, todos desean que seas esa persona que fuiste pero no lo recuerdas. No quiero cumplir un futuro que no decidí y no quiero ser la sombra de un pasado que no recuerdo.- sus ojos se cristalizaron por tantas frustraciones guardadas para ella.**

**-Usagi, perdóname…**

**-No es tu culpa es la mía, por no ser fuerte y afrontar mis deberes como la princesa.**

**-NO, tu deber es ser feliz y es un deber de adolescente, tú tienes que cambiar y empezar a ver por ti misma.**

**-Para mi eso esta prohibido Rei, si le dijera a Haruka, ella explotaría no se como lo tomaría, creo que mataría a todo hombre, con tal de que no se acerquen a mi jejeje.**

**-Jajaja.**

**Sin decir mas las dos chicas se abrazaron y lloraron juntas sabiendo que ni una de las dos cambiarían la irrevocable verdad; cuando volvieran a su mundo cada quien cumpliría su destino o eso es lo que pensaban aun que no se darían por vencidas para evitarlo y escribir su futuro ellas mismas. Su pasado pasó y no había más que hacer ahora lo importante era el presente, vivirlo y sentirlo, disfrutarlo y amarlo que solo se viviría una vez.**


	8. Planes

**Planes**

**Ya todas estaban reunidas ya era como las 10 de la noche ¿Cómo lo sabían? Amy se encargo haciendo un reloj de arena. La reunión era para platicar algo de urgencia.**

**-Chicas, no he tenido la oportunidad de decirles la información que me dieron en la aldea- decía Usagi feliz y al mismo tiempo desesperada por irse.**

**-Si, nos han atacado y hemos tenido riñas, que día tan extraño.-Dijo Makoto con un ligero toque de rabia en su voz. **

**-Bueno. En la aldea me ocupe de una problema con una abuelita y pues me agradeció dándome información; el templo esta bajo el cuidado de…- se tenso y pensó en lo que las demás dirían miro a todas con detenimiento y vio como su ahora Rei su confidente le alentaba con una mirada aprobatoria, miro a las demás y suspiro.- el señor del Oeste, lo tiene custodiado muy recelosamente por que adentro tiene riquezas y mucho poder. Pero esta protegido por sus 7 guerreros más fuertes…**

**-Lujuria, gula, avaricia, pereza, ira, envidia y soberbia.- dijo la chica sirena mientras meditaba el problema.**

**-Si, ellos son los mas fuertes y la protegen.**

**-No puedes hacer algo ¿verdad? Después de todo tu eres su… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿protegida?- pregunto Makoto, quería encontrar una salida fácil al asunto.**

**-No… no creo, él tiene la tarea de protegerla e intente saber si me dejaría entrar pero cambio de tema- entristeció por la actitud de demonio pero al mismo tiempo se sonrojo al recordar como lo había cambiado.- Para entrar a ese templo tienes que ser de alma pura.**

**-No veo algo de malo, solo en los guerreros, lo demás es pan comido.- Dijo Minako alegremente mientras brincaba en la cabeza de Makoto.**

**-Minako, no es tan fácil.-Replico Rei.**

**-Tenemos que pensar en algo para luchar…- Makoto estaba muy emocionada por la pequeña esperanza de regresar.**

**-¡Recuerden que yo no puedo salir!- subió la voz Amy un poco.**

**-Es verdad, lo había olvidado Amy esta atrapada aquí.**

**-Rei no esta atrapada solo esta… - Minako sabia que las palabras de Rei no eran con intensión pero de todas formas le dolían a la sirena. Voló por la cabezas de todas y tirarse arriba de la de Rei.- No se otra palabra, perdona, jejeje. **

**-Minako- todas se reían que a pesar del tiempo la pequeña doxy seguía con sus ocurrencias y sus niñerías.**

**-Si encontráramos un rio y llevarla para…**

**-NO, no puedo luchar con las demás criaturas, saben que seria difícil, no conocen el agua como yo.- interrumpió el plan de Makoto.**

**-Pues tendremos que pensar en algo.- La arpía pensaba en que hacer.**

**-Ya se hacer, podemos meter a Amy en una tina y llevarla con nosotras…**

**-Minako.- todas la regañaron y la vieron muy divertidas.**

**-Ok, no.**

**-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de llegar, como derrotar o pasar a esos guerreros y lo más importante llevar a Amy sin incomodarla.- Dijo Usagi muy decidida.**

**-Minako tiene razón podríamos hacer un tanque para mi.**

**-¿Cómo?- todas miraban interrogante ala chica.**

**-Bueno, podríamos hacer algo como una especie de burbuja para llevarme con ustedes.**

**-Una ¿burbuja? No te entiendo Amy.- No comprendía la castaña, en realidad ni una.**

**-Si para eso hay que encontrar el materia perfecto que no se rompa y sea practico.**

**-Amy, pero aquí no hay plástico; solo madera, piedra y metal, pero es muy difícil de conseguir y también no seria fácil.- Rei pensaba en las posibilidades.**

**-Para mi el metal no es dificultad.- Makoto pensaba que podía con eso, nunca antes lo había pensado pero seria interesante.**

**-No, el metal, es pesado y no sabría que forma hacer para llevarme con ustedes.**

**-Buen punto.- Minako empezó a pensar y quemando sus neuronas igual que sus compañeras.**

**-Uf, esto será mas difícil de lo que creí.**

**-Si, tienes razón Usagi.- Dijo Rei con un poco de tristeza.**

**-Usagi…- medito un poco la peli-azul.- ¡USAGI!**

**-¡mande!- se asusto por el comportamiento de su amiga.**

**-¡TÚ!- apuntaba con una sonrisa en su pequeña boca.**

**-¡¿YO QUE?!- retrocedió con miedo y se puso detrás de la piedra en la que estaba sentada.**

**-Tú podrías hacer una esfera o algo parecido para llevarme, con tu energía.**

**-Amy, Usagi necesita ser muy fuerte y tener muchas experiencia y no se si se pueda.- las palabras de Makoto eran ciertas pero le molestaron a la sacerdotisa.**

**-Lo practicaremos, lo intentare y lo lograre.- Se paro enfrente de las chicas con mirada firme y decidida- después de todo este mundo es diferente al otro y en este he aprendido que todo es posible. Lo que Rei conocía aquí es un poco parecido pero ay muchas mas cosas que no conocemos.**

**-Si, tienes razón, ahora ay que entrenar y seguir.- Decía Minako entusiasmada y con alegría de escuchar la posibilidad de regresar a su mundo donde cumpliría su sueño de ser cantante.**

**-Miren solo tendré que ir a entrenar y meditar, en dos días vendré y veremos que tal he avanzado y si me falta practicare con ustedes.**

**-Usagi no puedes ir sola es…**

**-Jajaja, a estas alturas nada es peligroso ya nada me asusta chicas, no te preocupes Rei.- era verdad, no temía al mundo ya para ella era algo fácil vivir y convivir en ese lugar y le agradaba en cierta forma, aun que mas por un lado fue por el demonio con el que tenia un gran vinculo. **

**-Es verdad por que ahora tiene su protector aquí también.**

**-Minako, yo no necesito que me protejan, yo puedo con esto.- No estaba molesta pero si un poco apenada.**

**-Bueno, Usagi tu te quieres ir a entrenar pero ¿A dónde?- la cuestiono la morena.**

**-A las cataratas, sabes que ahí se medita bien y también podre fortaleciéndome físicamente. La última vez que fui me sirvió de mucho así que lo intentare de nuevo. **

**-Pero…**

**-Pero nada.**

**-¿Cuándo iras?- pregunto la peli-azul.**

**-Ahora, de echo creo que será mejor que me valla, así llegare a tiempo, antes del amanecer.- cierta parte si era verdad pero también no olvidaba que Seiya la había citado para encontrarse en la madrugada.**

**-Entonces, si quieres yo te puedo acompañar…**

**-No Minako quiero entrenar y quiero que si pasa algo puedas avisarme como lo hiciste hoy.**

**-Si. Tienes razón Usagi pero yo si podría acompañarte te ayudare con tus habilidades espirituales.**

**-No, yo sola iré y así podre hacerlo mucho mejor.- Sentía que si las cuatro estaban unidas por lo menos tendrían mas oportunidades a un ataque y sabia que Rei no la dejaría verse con Seiya en la noche a solas.**

**-Usagi le pones muchos peros a esto y me…**

**-Les pongo peros por que si falta una como Rei que vigila todo desde arriba rápido y sabe quienes son los seres peligrosos pasaría mas seguido lo de Makoto y si falta ella no habrá quien defienda fieramente el lugar. Minako y Amy podrían hacer de nuevo equipo para buscarme y venir a ayudarles.**

**-Tienes razón, tenemos que estar juntas ahora que podríamos ser atacadas buscando de nuevo a ese ser.- Pensaba en voz alta y le daba la razón a su amiga.**

**-Mm… no estoy muy convencida pero si es lo que piensan por mi da igual, yo me iré a dormir que aun que halla sido curada me duele aun algunas partes y estoy cansada.- Sin mucho animo se fue la castaña rumbo a la cueva donde dormían.**

**-Yo también, ¡Usagi suerte!; perdonen pero correr atrás de un sapo es muy cansado y mas cuando es tan lejos.**

**-Si, perdona Minako se me olvido decirte que era muy rápido.**

**-No importa. Adiós.- se despidió y se metió detrás de la castaña brincando y jugando.**

**-Ten cuidado Usagi, yo me voy a dormir.- Amy se alejo de la orilla con un ágil y hermoso movimiento y se hundió en el agua, ahí podía dormía como una verdadera sirena.**

**-Yo me voy con las chicas, ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto por ultima vez Rei, sabría que si no cambiaba esta vez su opinan ya no había mas que hacer.**

**-Si, anda y descansa.**

**Las chicas se fueron a dormir y Usagi se fue hacia su destino pero no sin antes ver a alguien.**


	9. Encuentro Nocturno

**Encuentro Nocturno**

**Ya estaba donde él le había indicado para encontrarse, solo quedaba esperar, no sabría si llegaría en poco o mucho tiempo.**

**-Espero que no lleves mucho aquí.**

**Esa voz ya era muy conocida para ella; no lo veía solo lo escucho y no sabia de donde provenía el sonido. Antes de empezar a buscar a alguien sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándole su cintura por detrás.**

**-N… no.- Respondió en forma de suspiro al sentir los labios de él sobre su cuello. **

**-Sabes deliciosa.- Su voz estaba ronca y llena de deseo mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de la chica; esa joven que tenia entre sus brazos era la misma niña que llego un día sin avisar e hizo de su existencia algo radical, a el no le importaba la vida de otros pero al verla bajo a ogro llorando y forcejeando algo le dijo que la salvara, cuando vio sus ojos celestes opacos y llenos de lagrimas no lo pensó mas y se deshizo de ese ser tan patético. Al ver la energía que tenia supo que le ayudaría cuando necesitara energía, cerro su pacto y ahora el era responsable de ella. No había notado como su presencia lo llenaba y lo embriagaba, su olor era exquisito que lo incitaba a besarla, su calor era único y totalmente puro, sus labios lo aclamaban a ser probados y su piel nívea le gritaba que la tocase, toda ella era una tortura para su ser.**

**-¿Para… eso me querías?**

**-No.- se alejo de su cuerpo y se recargo en un árbol detrás suyo.- ¿para que quieres ir al templo?**

**-Ya te dije que no soy de aquí y pienso regresar con mis amigas a mi mundo.**

**-¿Por qué ese templo?**

**-Por que dijeron que es el único que nos ayudaría, ¿tú nos facilitarías…?**

**-No.- no la dejo terminar su pregunta, pero era la verdad, no la dejaría acercarse a ese lugar. Él tenía que cuidarlo a costa de todo, era el encargado. No quería tocar ese tema tan hiriente para el, ese templo tenia una historia, una que no quería que se repitiera ni mucho menos que alguien supiese.**

**-Sei…- otra vez iba a cometer un error.**

**-Yo no me opongo a que digas mi nombre.- Dijo de forma burlona mientras se dirigía ala chica.- Solo tendrás que cumplir el trato.**

**-Claro que no, yo… tengo…- en su mente vino como un golpe las imágenes de su futuro esposo e hija.- Una obligación.**

**Sin darse cuenta mientras su mente divagaba en su tormento eterno, no se percato que su acompañante la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a el.**

**-¿Cómo...?- no termino de formular pregunta ya que estaba siendo besada por Seiya; al principio intento luchar y no corresponderle pero sucumbió a sus deseos, empezó un poco lento y de un momento a otro el chico lamio su labio inferior para pedir paso a su lengua, ella lo permitió para poder explorar la cavidad del chico y viceversa. Poco a poco el beso fue mas pasional, Usagi perdía su cordura por las caricias del demonio; este le tenia sujeta la cintura y otra mano paso por su vientre y luego paso suavemente por encima de un seno, esto provoco un gemido que fue tapado por el demonio con sus labios, esta era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba tan íntimamente y para ella fue algo tan excitante y le daba miedo. Para el fue como tocar un pedazo de cielo, tierra completamente desconocida para el y como para muchos.**

**-N… No, esto…- paro de protestar al sentir la boca de él en su cuello. Una de sus manos se poso en el pecho de aquel "hombre" que le hacia sentir en los sueños, así pudo acariciar el pecho y poder notar que estaba bien formado. Las pequeñas manos explorando el gran torso le hacia estremecerse y perder la cordura, la pego al árbol mas cercano, con cuidado de no dañarla, creía que se rompería fácilmente esa pequeña muñeca de porcelana, SU muñeca de porcelana.- Esta… mal**

**-Si esta mal, ¿Por qué sigues?- pregunto con un susurro en el oído de la joven que la hizo temblar. En estos momentos pensó que no fue una idea muy buena darle un vestido, con ese no era fácil tocarla. La tenia contra ese árbol donde la devoraba a besos y carias que la chica aceptaba y disfrutaba con pequeños gemidos, sus manos se movían torpemente al contrario de las de él. **

**No recibía respuesta y eso le hacia feliz, la beso de nuevo en esos labios que tanto le encantaban y le hipnotizaban, sentía la tersa piel a la que tanto deseaba tocar y probar. Usagi por su parte tenia que parar aquello si no seria algo… terminaría en algo grave, aun que no le desagradaba la idea.**

**-Kakyuu… ¿Qué dijo?- fue lo único que cruzo por su mente para evitar lo que pronto sucedería. Y dio en el blanco el dejo de besarla y se alejo unos cuantos pasos de ella para después meditar un poco sobre su anterior encuentro.**

**-Ella,…. Esta furiosa por que me e metido a tierras de otros y los otros le encargaron avisarme que esto era jugar con fuego.**

**-¿Por qué haces eso?**

"_**en verdad que a veces eres muy inocente Usagi"**_** pensaba el demonio con una risa de lado.- Por que yo protejo a una niña.**

**-¿yo? Perdona, no quería causarte problemas. Aparte se cuidarme sola.**

**-Mph, soy tu protector.**

**-Tú hermana, esta molesta y… ¿Qué dijo por el pacto?**

**-Jajaja no hablemos de eso que creo que exploto.- Lo digo de una forma despreocupada y feliz, como si no importara en lo más mínimo.**

**-Pero… **

**-Deja de poner un "pero" cada vez que tenemos una conversación, ahora quiero saber ¿A dónde te diriges?**

**-Me voy a la cascada a entrenar.**

**-Mm… ¿para que? – Ya lo sabia pero quería cerciorase de tener la verdad.**

**-Para… poder ayudar a mis amigas y cuidarlas.**

**-Mientes.- A pesar de muchas cosas la conocía perfectamente y sabia cuando mentía.**

**-No…- tenía que pensar en una buena mentira y pronto.- Es que hoy note que no puedo proteger a mis amigas y quiero… me sentí inútil.- Se sorprendió al escucharse tan sincera.**

**No le quiso dar mas vueltas al asunto, sabría a donde los llevaría: un enfrentamiento, y eso era lo que más evitaba, no quería repetir una atrocidad. Sin darse más tiempo de recordar ni pensar tomo de nuevo el pequeño cuerpo de la chica y la atrajo hacia él para adueñarse de nuevo de los labios de aquella sacerdotisa. Solo quería probarlas, sentirla y que ella lo disfrutara. **

**Su mente se nublo como tantas veces antes, para ella esto no era tan nuevo aunque solo lo sentía con él, ese demonio que la hechizo. Le rodeo su cuello con sus brazos para profundizar el beso, era algo que simplemente le fascinaba y dichosa le dejo entrar a su cavidad la legua de su amante. **

**No supo como ni cuando pero estaba recostada en el pasto, no veía nada por la oscuridad de la noches solo se filtraban pequeños rayos de la luna por las espesas ramas del árbol, solo veía como brillaban en la oscuridad esos ojos que tanto la hipnotizan, la miraba con deseo y ella solo estaba sonrojada por el peso de su mirada y por la posición en la que se encontraba; estaban recostados y ella estaba bajo el con su vestido un poco levantado por la caída.**

**-N…- no pudo terminar de auricular palabra al notar los labios en su cuello, para ella era una parte tan sensible. Pudo notar una mano en su muslo para levantarlo, cosa que le provoco un gran suspiro.**

**Cada suspiro, gemido y hasta el estremecimiento de ella lo excitaba y lo incitaba a seguir con su nuevo descubrimiento. Logro una de sus metas; subió la pierna de la chica para el situarse entre ellas y estar mas cómodo y empezó a recorrer con su mano el cuerpo de la chica sin vergüenza.**

**-N… Ah… no- por mas que replicara ni ella se detenía de acariciar el pelo y la ancha espalda del demonio, como explicar tantas emociones juntas. Sentía una ola de calor por cada caricia y le quemaba la piel el contacto con la de él, no estaba bien, lo sabía pero no importaba en ese momento. Su sangre hervía. Y su cuerpo le pedía más.**

**Él estaba tocándola con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño y al mismo tiempo con gran deseo que siempre tuvo y nunca le había permitido expresar.**

**Todo el entorno se volvió pasional y ni uno cedía sus caricias, hasta que el chico se propuso a no solo embelesarse con las piernas de la joven y decidió tocar algo mas desconocido, poco a poco subió su mano asta posarle en su vientre y lentamente subía mas y por fin roso uno de sus senos por encima muy levemente y aun así provoco un choque eléctrico en el y en ella un gemido, quiso intensificar eso y le tomo el seno con su mano para así masajearlo lentamente. Esto hacia las cosas mas confusas ya no tenían ni pizca de cordura, esa se había perdido ya hace un rato y ahora solo se dejaban llevar por el deseo y los instintos. No podía creer lo que vivía estaba haciendo algo que nunca se había imaginado hacer con Mamoru Chiba, eso ya no tenia importancia, no era momento para pensar en el y arrepentirse de lo que hacia ahora; antes de terminar de pensar su garganta hizo otro gemido al sentir su pezón rodeado por los dedos del demonio y eso la excitaba, estaba perdida en el deseo su mente se nublo por completo y busco la cara de su acompañante desesperada para besarlo y al encontrarlo lo hizo con deseo, una pasión que ni ella misma sabia que tenia. La besaba en el cuello y le dejaba pequeños mordiscos que pronto se convertirían en moretones y eso significaría una sola cosa: la había escogido como hembra, por ello ya no deberían hacerle nada. No obstante no estaba satisfecho con eso y bajo otras de sus manos para no dejar de seguir de masajear su seno y con la otra recorrió su muslo con suavidad y al mismo tiempo marcaba con sus garras pequeñas líneas y subiendo poco a poco.**

**-Pa…ra… es… no… - no pudo decir mas hasta sentir unos gélidos dedos sobre su sexo solo rosándolo un poco, sentía como su boca estaba donde sus senos nacían quería bajar mas pero su vestido no ayudaba. **

**-Te amo.- fue un pequeño gemido donde saco algo escondido en su corazón exponiéndolo y sin darse cuenta del impacto que provocaría en el demonio.**

**Se separo de ella de un salto dejándola en el pasto jadeante y roja por lo anterior la vio con gran asombro. Un silencio incomodo se formo entre ellos, en ese momento Usagi se arrepintió de haberlo dicho y Seiya no sabia que decir.**


	10. Encuentro inesperado

**Encuentro inesperado**

**Solo podía morder su labio inferior, se sentía mal y quería retroceder el tiempo para poder evitado aquel atroz error.**

**Estaba en el suelo con su vestido ya acomodado y se había sentado recargada en el árbol para no caer, sentía que sus piernas les fallaban y que sus brazos le temblaban. A duras penas quiso su cuerpo responder y se paro firme, no temblaría, no lloraría, tenia que salir.**

**-Mejor… chao.**

**Lo último que miro fue a un demonio estático y sin deseos de moverse con la vista en el suelo. Ella no se quedaría y lloraría, se había prometido ser más fuerte, al menos en frente de las personas. Camino, luego corrió como sus pies le permitieron, pero no fue lo mucho, así que decidió caminar rápido, pronto llegaría a la cascada y de ahí en adelante tenia que concentrarse solo en su misión y nada mas, eso la reconfortaba. **

**Lloraba en silencio mas de sus ojos no salía ni una lagrima y al mismo tiempo se reprochaba por creer después de todo este mundo siempre la trataba mal ¿Por qué esperar que aquí le fuera bien? ¿Por qué ilusionarse? No podía creer nada.**

**-Una pequeña itako, jaja espero que sirvas para jugar un poco.- una voz retumbo en todo el bosque y Usagi solo dejo de correr para concentrarse en su nuevo acechante.- Como quiera no importa, mi misión es llevarte a mi amo.**

**¿Acaso era un juego de la vida? ¿Por qué esto pasaba? Este día no llegaría a ser peor ¿o si?**

**-¿Quién te envió maldito ogro?- no tenia humor de nada y quería ir al grano.**

**-Jaja veo que tienes tu carácter. La información no es algo que te pueda conceder.**

**Antes de volver a hablar salió entre los arboles un gran ogro azul, tenia la estatura de un ciclope pero lo que capto la atención fue una hacha en su mano izquierda.**

**-Valla, están desesperados por borrarme.**

**-Itako tonta.**

**Sin esperar más el hacha paso cerca de la cabeza de la joven evitándolo tirándose al suelo. No tardo mucho el ogro para atacar de nuevo tratando de aplastarla con sus pies o agarrarla con su mano libre, sus movimientos eran lentos y toscos más no torpes, su hacha no era problemas para él y la manejaba con facilidad, mientras Usagi esquivaba muy a duras penas cada golpe, nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a un ogro en un lugar tan escondido como un bosque, ese lugar no era ventajoso para ni uno de los dos o eso es lo que pensaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue detrás de un árbol para idealizar un plan.**

"_**Maldita sea, ese ogro parece conocer este bosque. Si intento atacarlo, me ganara sin duda alguna. Tengo que… inmovilizarlo y ver una manera de matarlo."**_

**Escondida aun el árbol fue partido en dos, algunas veces por tu mente pasa que los tiempos no pueden empeorar pero es mentira, al menos para muchos. **

**-.-.-.-**

**-Rei, creo que Usagi se aleja mucho de nosotras… yo quiero estar como antes.**

**-Minako no seas llorona tienes que madurar.**

**La pequeña rubia lloriqueaba por la falta de comunicación entre todas, solo un capricho tal vez, o solo preocupación.**

**-Pero… yo quiero que seamos las mismas de antes, no quiero madurar, si pienso así siento que no seria yo, que me preocuparía como ustedes de un futuro que no existe en realidad por el hecho que estamos aquí encerradas. Me deprime pensar que luchamos por algo que es inalcanzable.- Minako siempre era infantil y juguetona pero en su mente había muchas preocupaciones y estaba llena de ansias. Nunca se quejaba de ello para no ser una carga más, no quería deprimir a las personas quería que sonrieran como antes.**

**-Tal vez tengas razón… pero recuerda que…**

**-Ya, ya.- se alejo de su amiga para irse a su lugar de dormir. Y pensar en que todo es un sueño como siempre lo hacia.**

**A veces el ser humano cree que sufre mucho y que es una victima del destino pero nunca vemos a nuestro alrededor para ver quienes sufren más. Tenemos los ojos vendados y solo sentimos nuestro propio dolor, si nos quitáramos esa venda veríamos el verdadero mundo tal y como es y veríamos que no somos los únicos que sufrimos. El ser humano es egoísta por naturaliza y también egocéntrico ¿Cuándo se quitara? Nunca, es nuestra naturaleza. **

**.-.-.-.-**

**-Tsk… **

**-¿A dónde huyes tonta? – ese ogro no hacia mas que fanfarronear y alagarse.**

**La chica corría hacia la cascada o a algún prado cercano, no sabía en realidad pero tenía que encontrar otro lugar donde poder atacar. Pero no pudo hacer mucho, mientras corría no se percato de una piedra y tropezó con ella haciéndola rodar por el suelo llenándose de raspones y heridas leves. Antes de seguir corriendo la sujeto y la alzo al cielo para examinarla.**

**-Eres muy pequeña y débil tal vez me equivoque de persona.**

**-CÁLLATE.- odiaba cuando le decían débil. Recordaba aquellos tiempos donde no era capaz de ayudar a nadie y solo miraba como todos daban lo mejor de si para que al final ella solo purificara o terminara el trabajo. Saco un pergamino y le tiro al ojo de la bestia para quemárselo.**

**-MALDITA BRUJA.**

**La tiro con fuerza hacia el suelo de una forma para desquitar su furia y hacerla pagar y le intentaba pegar con su mano inútilmente ya que no se concentraba por el dolor. Solo aventaba su mano por los aires intentando dar un golpe sin mucho éxito. **

**-ME LAS PAGARAS BRUJA.**

**-Mph, creo que te morirás antes. **

**Terminaría ya con todo, con un conjuro. Saco un pedazo de metal y le pego un pequeño pergamino para a continuación recitar un pequeño conjuro, al terminarlo el metal se transformo en una espada.**

**Con un movimiento ágil y rápido intento atacar y matar al demonio de una estocada y terminar con su problema. Antes de llegar a su cometido se escucho un choque entre espadas. **

**-Que niña tan impulsiva.- una voz conocida, era un hombre que reconoció fácilmente. Esos ojos azules tan oscuros y fríos como los recordaba.**

**-Tú… tú no deberías.**

**-Disculpa, pero ¿te conozco?**

**Por un instante se olvido del ogro y que estaba en medio de una pelea, esa persona estaba entre los dos, el ogro aun seguía sumergido en su dolor sentado y sin preocupación de ser exterminado.**

**-Ma… Mamoru.- callo al suelo sobre sus rodillas con los ojos llenos de lagrimas e impactada con lo que veía, lo estaba observando parado frente a ella vestido con una armadura y con su espada aun en guardia.**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- bajo la guardia, se preocupaba por la reacción de la chica y por como supo su nombre sin conocerse. **

**-Mamoru!- sin mas se tiro a llorar y se pare abalanzándose sobre él para llorar escondida en su pecho.**

**No se dio cuenta que todo lo que estaba sucediendo fue visto por Seiya que estaba entre los arboles. **


	11. Mamoru

**Mamoru**

**-Mamoru, hay que irnos.- el ogro estaba desesperado llevaban 10 minutos sentados sin hacer nada.**

**-Si lo se. Adelántate. Tenia preguntas y quería meditar. **

**-Yo la cargare.**

**-No, te desquitaras de lo que te hizo y nuestra ama nos castigara.- los dos seguían en el bosque pero Mamoru estaba sentado y en su regazo estaba Usagi inconsciente.**

**-Esta bien me adelantare.- Sin mas el ogro desapareció entre los arboles.**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- recordó como lloro con él y como cayo desmayada.**

**Se quito con cuidado a la chica para no despertarla, seria complicado enfrentarse a ella y eso le constaba al verla enojada. Antes de intentar levantarla una navaja se lo impidió.**

**-¿Qué crees que haces? Ella es mía.**

**-Amo Seiya, perdone pero tengo ordenes de…**

**-Ya se que Kakyuu te envió pero no te permitiré llevártela.**

**Fue algo rápido pero la espada de Mamoru estaba en el cuello de Seiya. **

**-Perdone pero mi ama dijo que la llevara cueste lo que cueste viva.**

**-Entonces… - con un movimiento rápido se quito la espada y llego alado de la chica colocándose frente a ella.- Lucharemos.**

**-Si tiene que ser así, que así sea. **

**No era algo nuevo para los dos, solo que seria un guerrero contra un demonio.**

**-Amo Seiya… usted ¿para que quiere a la sacerdotisa?**

**-No es de tu incumbencia. Prepárate.- gritaba mientras se abalanzaba contra el joven contrincante.**

**Las espadas se escuchaban chocar fuertemente, sus fuerzas eran diferentes pero el joven guerrero no cedía.**

**-Valla ¿Qué hiciste para conseguir poder?**

**-Lo noto, es muy perspicaz. **

**Seguían en su ardua lucha sin miramientos, estaban dispuestos a dar todo. Seiya movía la espada con ligereza y fácilmente, mientras que Mamoru la movía bruscamente pero con sabiduría. **

**-Lo siento.- sin decir mas se agacho y dio una patada en el brazo de Seiya para tirarle la espada, con otro movimiento rápido intento dar una estocada en su estomago que fue eludido fácilmente por el demonio saltando.**

**-Jaja que tonto ¿creíste que me ganarías así? **

**Se acerco a su espada para agarrarla pero se le atravesó la de su contrincante obligándolo a retroceder.**

**-Para mi será mejor que usted este desarmado.- Sonrió al ver que podría ganar la batalla.**

**.-.-.-**

**Otro día más sin saber nada. La frustración estaba llenándolos. No sabían ni por donde empezar.**

**-Artemis, esto… es simplemente algo que no creo aun.**

**-Ni yo Luna, no hay datos en el computador de Amy y no vemos nada…**

**-Luna… mamá Setsuna dice que ya no puede entrar al futuro.- Era Hotaru la que llegaba con los felinos a darles la ultima noticia con mucha tristeza. Todo se había acabado.**

**.-.-.-**

**-Seiya basta, por favor.- le decía la sacerdotisa al punto del llanto.**

**Había despertado hacia pocos minutos y vio a Mamoru abalanzándose sobre Seiya para pelear a puñetazo. Pero fue un error grave por que el demonio era mucho más fuerte físicamente así que pronto aprovecho la situación.**

**En un acto rápido la chica tomo un pedazo de rama y le puso encima un pergamino y lo lanzo entre los chicos, este tomo forma de árbol y tomo a los jóvenes con sus largas ramas y los separo.**

**-Basta de estupideces. No puede ser que casi haya llorado por culpa de un par de inconscientes.- Estaba furiosa por casi perder sus cabales de nuevo.**

**-Usagi suéltame. ¿Qué crees que hago? Este tipo intentaba llevarte.**

**-Me puedo defen…**

**-Oh claro en especial por que te desmayaste.**

**Esta pelea ya no era de Mamoru con Seiya si no de Usagi contra Seiya.**

**-Basta. Tu lo sabias y no me ayudaste lo viste y tu, tu me…- recordó lo de hacia ya un rato había pasado.**

**-Tú, la sacerdotisa, necesito que vengas conmigo me lo ordenan.- esas palabras fueron dagas para Usagi, en verdad no la conocía. Se mostraba tranquilo aunque inútilmente intentaba salir de las ramas del árbol.**

**Todo esto era tan raro, ¿Cómo pudo imaginar que esto pasaría? Tenia que pensar en como salir de esa situación, era difícil. Si no iba la perseguiría y no la dejaría en paz mientras que si le hacia caso podría ser una trampa y ser torturada. Tenia que ver los pros y los contras.**

**-¿para que me quieren?**

**-Mi ama desea hablar con usted.**

**Iría, estaba decidido, y luego vería la manera de ayudar a sus amigas sin el entrena miento.**

**-Usagi, no lo hagas.- leyendo su mente el demonio se soltó de las ramas y llego con ella.- No lo hagas podría ser una trampa.**

**-Que mas da, no importa. Como quiera en este lugar solo me pasan calamidades, una mas no me ara daño.- lo quito de su camino para acercarse a el guerrero pero sujetaron su mano derecha con fuerza haciéndola girar.**

**-No iras. – Le ordeno el demonio.**

**-TU no me mandas, así que déjame o…**

**-No me digas que lo haces por lo que paso hace rato.**

**La luz del cielo ya no era tan oscura ahora empezaba a aclararse y la oscuridad de la noche se hacia colores claro de rosas por el sol. Usagi sentía que el sueño ya no era un problema pues ya había descansado, pero su gran problema era el que estaba viviendo.**

**Sus palabras la hicieron ver que él pensaba que estaba despechada, pero no era así, se sentía traicionada y tonta mas no despechada, pero ahora un nuevo sentimiento la embargo. La ira.**

**-No es por eso es mejor que me dejes.- se soltó del agarre y emprendió de nuevo su camino hacia el chico que aun no se podía soltar del agarre.**

**-Ya te dije que no iras. –arto con la actitud de la chica la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo. –en verdad no me retes.**

**-Te dije que tu no me mandas.- era en vano intentar quitárselo pero no dejaría que le ganara. **

**Mamoru solo veía desde lejos tratando de quitarse de las ramas y hacer su trabajo, pero algo lo incomodaba en su interior, tal vez estar atrapado, no, no era eso, quizás…**

**Sin esperar mas el demonio se posiciono de los labio de la chica, no fue un beso, le quitaba energía para poder llevársela poco a poco más tenia cuidado de no quitarle de más de la debida. Poco a poco la chica fue cerrando lo ojos por falta de energía.**

**-Eres un imbécil…- no termino su insulto para quedar completamente dormida, de nuevo.**

**-Al fin.**

**Mamoru ya había salido a duras penas gracias que se acordó que tenía una navaja en su bota derecha. Vio la escena con odio, ¿Cómo hacerle eso a una chica que siempre te ayuda? Pero sentía mas odio por que la había besado.**

"_**¿Qué diablos te pasa Mamoru? Esta chica es solo una sacerdotisa y a la que debes de dar"**_

**-Déjala, tengo que llevarla con mi ama.- La miraba en los brazos del demonio dormida, ahora que la miraba bien, tenia una nariz respingada y linda, sus labios eran carnosos y rosados.**

**-¡No la mires así! - rugió el demonio mientras que la protegía con su cuerpo indicando que era suya. **

**-No la veo de una manera en particular.- mintió.**

**-Claro que si, lárgate o te matare de una vez.- siseo el demonio enfurecido.**

**-Ya dije que no puedo…**

**Interrumpieron su pelea verbal unos pasos gigantes que se aproximaban a ellos.**

**-Creo que tu amigo ya viene a buscarte.**

**-Dame a la chica. Mi compañero no es muy paciente.**

**Miro a la chica inconsciente aun en los brazos de su contrincante que la estaba situando en el suelo con extremo cuidado como si fuera romperse y en eso vio unas marcas en su cuello, eran marcas de aquel demonio, la había escogido como pareja.**

**-¡Eres un maldito!**

**Sin esperar a nadie se tiro contra el demonio con su navaja, pero fue esquivado, utilizo eso para poder acercarse a su espada y arremeter contra su enemigo. Sentía rabia de saber que esa chica estaba siendo engatusada por un ser tan vil como ese, o tal vez no fue así, tal vez fue escogida a la fuerza y ella solo podía obedecer, estaba cegado de ira y de ¿celos? No sabía pero lo averiguaría.**

**

* * *

**

perdonen la tardanza en serio!! es que ultimamente e tenido tantas cosas u.u como mi trabajo que me contrataron 4 dias segidos y este es muy agotador y no me quedan ganas para agarrar la pc, y ahora crio un cachorro de tres semanas de nacido y me consume todo el dia criarlo. Espero que les guste aun que a mi no mucho :P jajaja


	12. Celos

**Celos **

**Estaba furioso arremetía contra el demonio tratando de desahogar toda la furia que sentía por dentro, por mas que se trataba de concentra era inútil su objetivo ahora otro y lo tenia marcado, eliminar a ese maldito que utilizaba a la sacerdotisa.**

**-¡Te matare!- su espada se movía fácilmente ya que la adrenalina le daba energía suficiente para levantarla y moverla como una pluma. **

**-Jajaja, eso esta por verse.- estaba confiado en que podía con ese simple guerrero, no dejaría que se llevara a Usagi, a SU Usagi.**

**Solo Mamoru portaba espada y corría hacia el demonio para darle un tiro, mas no podía, mientras que Seiya solo esquivaba y buscaba el mejor momento para atacar, estaba sin preocupaciones ya que la sacerdotisa estaba durmiendo a unos 4 metros lejos, lo suficiente para poder vigilarla. Se distrajo un pequeño momento y solo vio un diminuto hilo de sangre frente a el, le habían rasguñado su mejilla con esa molesta espada.**

**-Ya me canse de juegos.- Menciono molesto el demonio por ser tan descuidado y dejarse herir tan fácilmente.**

**Sin esperar su mano derecha la manejo como un látigo y de sus dedos salieron pequeñas hebras rojas, cuando movía su mano las hebras actuaba. **

**Las hebras no se cortaban con la espada y cuando le tocaban su piel ardía como si le quemaran.**

**-Tienen veneno por eso te queman, no me gusta usarlas pero ya me aburrí.- Tomo una actitud fría y perversa, sus ojos ya no eran zafiro sino negros.- No te llevaras lo que me pertenece. **

**Su un detonante mas en la mente de Mamoru que sentía gran rabia.- ¡NO ES DE TU PERTENENCIA!- estaba furioso. Pero sus movimientos eran más lentos a causa del veneno. **

**Con un movimiento hermoso pero letal Seiya le enredo uno de sus látigos al cuello de Mamoru apretándolo levemente y divirtiéndose con el dolor ajeno. **

**-Ag… **

**-No deberías dejarte llevar, no eres fuerte.- Sin inmutarse apretó mas y para su gracia provoco un grito ahogado. **

**-Ba… basta… Seiya… - dejo de torturar a su enemigo para ver hacia la dirección de donde venia la voz que ya conocía bien.- por… favor…- la había dejado sin energía aparentemente pero aun seguía despierta mirando todo, susurraba difícilmente a que estaba cansada.**

**-Usagi.- sin esperar fue hacia su lado y levantarla.**

**-Lo… envenenaste… tráelo.- Exigió la chica, nunca había visto a Seiya divertirse, siempre era frio y mataba sin mas pero ahora fue sumamente maquiavélico. **

**-No.**

**-Se…**

**-No, será mejor que te lleve de aquí.**

**-Morirá- Replico.**

**-Es lo que busco.**

**Todo era tan confuso, no veía nada bien, todo se movía. No tenia fuerzas era inútil tratar de levantarse, pero no dejaría morir a Mamoru, no quería verlo morir.**

**El demonio se acerco a Usagi para cargarla pero esta le dio un pequeño golpe muy leve para darle a entender que no. **

**-Tráelo… por favor.**

**-Tsk… ¿para que lo quieres? **

**-Para… curarlo…- se estaba quedando dormida, tenia que apurarse.**

**-Yo lo hare y te llevare conmigo.**

**Sin esperar respuesta se levanto y se acerco al joven arrodillado mirando el suelo tratando de no gritar su dolor, sentía que el cuello se le cerraba y que poco a poco se quedaba sin oxigeno, era un sufrimiento grande.**

**-Te perdonare la vida solo por ella, pero no quiero volver a verte cerca. Si te le acercas no solo te hare sufrir, si no también tendrá una muerte mucho mas lenta de lo que te imaginas. Ella es mía, aléjate. **

**Poso su mano sobre su cuello sin tocarlo y una luz salió muy levemente y lentamente le fue quitándole el veneno, mientras el se encargaba de curarlo, el guerrero poso su mirada en la chica que estaba acostada en el pasto con la mirada en ellos, era tan hermosa. No podía creer el poder que ejercía sobre el demonio y como su coraje era fuerte.**

**Estaba segura que si no estuviera sin energías se sonrojaría sin dudarlo y se voltearía pero sus mejillas estaban muy levemente rosas y no podía moverse bien, también tenia que ver que Seiya no intentara matarlo o algo, pero sentía la mirada de Mamoru sobre ella, la miraba como nunca lo había hecho o al menos en los últimos 6 meses con ternura y amo. ¿Amor? **

**-Más te vale no acercarte a ella.**

**Sin más se quito y se dirigió de nuevo a la chica y como si fuera algo que se rompiera fácilmente la levanto del suelo y la acomodo en su pecho. Vio como se miraban, como si fueran amantes, le lleno de nuevo la ira y prepotencia.**

**Se fueron sin más, abrió sus grandes alas y desapareció en los cielos.**

**Usagi quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos de su demonio.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Que sueño, no se para que me levantan tan temprano.- Replicaba una pequeña doxy.**

**-Deja de quejarte Minako hoy empezara nuestro entrenamiento también, no solo Usagi se esforzara, así que ¡Makoto quiero que hagas 1000 lagartijas!- exigió la arpía.**

**-¡Qué! Eso es inhumano.- se quejo la castaña.**

**-No somos humanos, así que a trabajar. Tu Minako le darás 10 vueltas al campo y Amy quiero que entrenes con tus subordinados del lago y aprendas a pelear. ¡TODAS MUÉVANSE!**

**-Y ¿tu que aras? – pregunto la doxy.**

**-Yo…- no había pensado en eso. – le daré- 30 vueltas al campo.**

**-Es injusto por lo menos 40, para que sea equivalente a lo nuestro.- dijo la sirena.**

**-Si- la siguió la rubia.**

**-Esta bien, a empezar chicas.- Grito la morena.**

**-¡SI!- gritaron todas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**-¿Dónde estamos?**

**-En la cascada, ¿no tenias planeado venir aquí?**

**-Si**

**-Descansa y recupera tu energía, yo te traeré comida y agua.- no espero más y se fue.**

**Estaba aturdida por todo lo que había pasado, vio a Mamoru en este lugar, su único enlace con al realidad. Pero ese no era Mamoru, por que no la conocía entonces ¿Quién era? Un antepasado, no por que este lugar ni siquiera era Tokio ni nada por el estilo entonces tendría que ser su yo en este mundo lo que significaría que se toparían con mas o tal vez no, dios su cabeza estaba a reventar.**

**-Ya, deja de pensar y duerme Usagi.- se regañaba.**

**Dejo de pensar un rato para relajarse, pero también tenia que empezar su entrenamiento. Por dios lo había olvidado.**

**-Rei me regañara.- recordó los viejos tiempos.**

**Cerro los ojos recordando cuando eran las sailors y como se divertían. Como derrotaban a los demonios con sus poderes y ahora eran seres casi idénticos a los que ellas derrotaban, recordó cuando vio por primera vez a Chibi-Usa y como se llevaban cosa que le causo mucha risa por sus niñerías.**

**-Sigo igual.- dijo en un suspiro.**

**Siguió con sus recuerdos cuando uno le llego casi de golpe, su primer encuentro con Tuxedo Mask y con Mamoru Chiba, que al final eran el mismo. Recordó como era todo al principio tan lindo, tan… color de rosa como dicen algunos, pero nadie notaba como se distanciaban bueno al menos no todos la única tan perspicaz era su hija pero ellos no la querían preocupar así que seguían con su teatrito.**

**-Mamoru…- sin querer aventó ese nombre que ya hacia mucho que no decía.**

**-¿para que lo quieres?- La voz del demonio hizo recordar donde estaba y lo que la hizo sentir mal fue su tono de voz tan frio.**

**-Yo…- no pudo decir más por que lo tenía a centímetros de ella.**

**Se sentía abochornada por el mal entendido pero no podía decir nada.**

**Los labios del demonio se posaron en su cuellos y la besaba poco a poco sus manos bajaron a la cintura y la recostó en el suelo. Y la contemplo antes de seguir. **

**Empezó con el cuello mordiéndolo levemente y dejándole pequeños chupetones, pero empezó a descender hacia su busto pero ese vestido era estorboso.**

**-¿Qué… que haces?**

**-Shh… - se sentó sobre ella con las rodillas a los lados y la levanto para él, y con una mano le fue quitando el vestido.**

**-Espera… yo… no tengo…- tenia que sacar una excusa, esto iba en serio y no sabia como detenerlo.**

**Se separo de ella poco encararla, la miraba con rabia.**

**-Si fuera ese Mamoru estaría mejor ¿he?**

**Estaba en shock ¿Por qué le decía eso? No tenia nada que ver Mamoru aquí medito rápidamente para darse cuenta de algo eran celos.**

**-No… - sin esperar mas lo abrazo del cuello y lo atrajo para besarlo en la boca con la pasión que sentía hacia él y solo para él. Tenia que dejarle claro que Mamoru Chiba o ese guerrero que acababan de encontrar no significaban nada para ella.**


	13. Deseo

**Deseo**

**No había marcha atrás lo sabia bien, por el hecho que no fue por accidente haber pronunciado su nombre cuando estaba a punto de matar a Mamoru Chiba lo hizo a conciencia y no le importaba.**

**Otra vez empezando no quería salir herida pero sabia que al final lo haría y aun así no le importaba había aprendido a sufrir con el tiempo. Llevaba semanas pensando que esto pasaría algún día aun que no imaginaba que en estas circunstancias imagino millones excepto la que vivía. Era algo tan ruin entregarse de esa manera no era digna de ser una "princesa" se odiaba pero si no lo hacia se odiaría mas.**

**Sentía su cuerpo ardía y sus manos se movían por cada rincón de la chica, se sentía deseoso por poseerla y que todo el mundo supiera que era suya y de nadie mas. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el vestido le arranco el vestido rompiendo sus tirantes.**

**-¿Qué haces?- preguntaba Usagi un poco excitada por la acción.**

**-Me estorba.- su voz era profunda y llena de deseo.**

**El vestido de Usagi quedo en su cintura dejando al descubierto sus senos grandes y firmes de la joven, para la vista del demonio fue algo tan exquisito y delicioso que lo llamaban a probar. Sin esperar mas tomo uno y lo beso al principio provocando que el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se arqueara junto con un gemido, cosa que le gusto y lo alentó a jugar con su pezón con la lengua y morderlo levemente mientras que la chica solo le acariciaba la espalda gimiendo provocándolo con inocentes e involuntarios movimientos de cuerpo. La tomo de la cintura y sin y con movimientos rápidos y desesperados la puso sobre el para tenerla a su merced. Seguía con su seno mientras con el otro lo masajeaba con la mano y movía con habilidad los dedos para imitar lo que hacia con su boca. **

**Podía sentir su lengua y su mano hacerla llegar al cielo y sentirse totalmente excitada acariciaba su espalda pero no era suficiente quería sentirlo totalmente, sentía el sexo del demonio debajo de ella, sentía como ambos sexos rozaban y eso la mataba.**

**La tiro al suelo y le quito el vestido viendo solo una pequeña prenda que evitaba verla completamente desnuda y en ese instante odio ese pedazo de tela, le beso el cuello y fue bajando a los senos y poco a poco a su abdomen lentamente con un colmillo rompió esa estorbosa tela tan aborrecida. Y por primera vez la vio completamente desnuda tirada en el suelo acalorada con el pelo pegado a su frente debido al sudor, sus senos bien formados y sus pezones rosas y excitados, su respiración agitada y con los ojos a medio cerrar.**

**Quería abrir los ojos y mirarlos pero le daba pena que la viera como estaba en ese momento y sin pensarlo dos veces puso sus brazos como escudo para su piel desnuda, se sentía apenada.**

**-No lo hagas.- se acerco para besarla y quitarle sus manos.- Eres hermosa.**

**No era mentira para él ella era el ser mas hermoso y no debía apenarse, sin esperar mucho quiso probarla y ahora mismo, sus besos fueron hacia su vientre para bajar lentamente y tortuosamente bello para la chica que no sabia lo que haría, hasta que llego a su sexo provocando un grito de parte de la chica, al principio beso delicadamente y vio como la sacerdotisa movía sus caderas a un compas eso lo hizo enloquecer, metió su lengua provocándola y excitándola aun mas. Los gemidos se hicieron presentes en esa pequeña cueva haciéndose ecos.**

**-Ya… por favor.- suplicaba la chica.**

**Lentamente se separo y se subió en ella, le beso en la boca y la chica pudo saborear aun en ella su propio sabor, sus lenguas danzaban desenfrenadamente llenos de deseo y lujuria.**

**Usagi le quito a duras penas el chaleco del demonio y beso su pecho fornido mientras el le acariciaba el cuerpo. Se sentía en el cielo pero quería mas para sentirse completa, no sabia que pero lo necesitaba.**

**-Usagi… te amo.- era la verdad aun que temiera de ella, tenia miedo de perder a otra persona que amaba.- si tu no quieres hacer esto…**

**-No, sigue.- Usagi casi lloraba por la confesión del demonio y aun mas por que se preocupaba por ella en todo momento, nunca se arrepentiría de lo que vendría después, nunca.**

**Poco a poco se deshizo de su ultima ropa también el para quedar los dos cuerpos totalmente desnudos, sudados y rozándose tortuosamente al filo de la locura el demonio separo las piernas de la chica e introdujo su sexo en ella poco a poco provocando un grito ahogado de dolor en la chica.**

**-Si quieres…**

**-No… sigue…- jadeo la chica, le dolía la presencia del intruso pero sabia que eso pasaría o quería pensarlo.**

**No la veía solo cerro los ojos y quiso aminorar el dolor de la chica la vio a la cara pero ella tenia los ojos cerrados, tratando que todo pasara mas rápido y con una estocada la penetro provocando un grito de la chica, sintió como le encajaba las uñas en la espalda y se arqueaba. Bajo la mirada y cerro los ojos esperando a que la chica se acostumbrara a él.**

**Al poco tiempo sintió como Usagi movía su cadera exigiendo atención y al verla quedo embobado con la sonrisa de la chica una que nunca había visto antes sus ojos estaban rojos por haber llorado y aun tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas, las beso y las quito delicadamente a cada una.**

**-Te amo Usagi.- nunca se cansaría de repetirlo.**

**-Y yo a ti Seiya.**

**No quiso esperar mas y empezó a embestirla poco a poco como si fuera a romperse, mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo y la besaba, no se zaceaba de ella era para el algo delicioso tenia que poseerla y al sentir como ella seguía con tan exótica danza lo excitaba aun mas aumentando las embestidas cegado.**

**Los nombres se escuchaban junto con gemidos de placer dos personas se amaban y se entregaban en cuerpo y alma esa tarde en una danza prohibida para seres de diferentes especies aun así eso no los detuvo. **

**-Seiya… ¿Seiya?- no lo veía por ningún lado acababa de levantarse, sentía frio y vio que estaba completamente desnuda acostada en el suelo y solo cubierta con el chaleco de su demonio… SU demonio, una sonrisa enmarco su cara recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas.**

**-Ya despertaste.- lo escucho en la entrada de la cueva con una vasija con agua.**

**-Tu… ¿Cuándo te despertaste?- pregunto sonrojada al verse desnuda ante el demonio.**

**-No dormí.**

**-Yo… entonces… ¿tu no te… cansaste?- estaba roja por la pregunta pero tenia curiosidad.**

**-Yo no me canse.- Decía pícaramente viéndola de arriba abajo.- Si quieres lo hacemos de nuevo.**

**-Eres un IDIOTA.- le recalcaba la palabra roja por el coraje y vergüenza.**

**-Jajaja toma agua y come, de seguro tienes mucha hambre.**

**-Primero me pondré mi ro… la… ¡la rompiste! – se acordó que el demonio la había roto. **

**-¿no te acordabas? Como quiera, te traje ropa más fácil de quitarte la pro…- antes de terminar la frase un pergamino se pego en su boca.**

**-Seiya eres un… no importa dame la ropa, no me siento cómoda.**

**Sin poder hablar el demonio le dio su nueva ropa, era un traje igual al que usaba Rei en el templo. Solo que no era rojo sino rosa y era una especie de falda.  
**

**-Ve a comer.**

**-Si.**

**Mientras que comía unas frutas que le había traído Seiya miraba su atuendo nuevo y de reojo a su demonio. La luz de la fogata iluminaba bien el cuarto ya que estaba oscuro.**

**No podía creer lo que pasaba ahora eran uno del otro, estaba feliz y se sentía así parecía un sueño.**

**-Chibi-usa, lo siento.- recordó algo que le dolió pero si era infeliz su hija no se lo perdonaría por encadenarse. **

**-¿Quién es Chibi-Usa?- estaba muy intrigado por que no era la primera vez que escuchaba que hablaba de ella.**

**-Es mi hija… no, digo si, pero no…**

**-¿tu hija?- no lo creía si era virgen como podría tener hijos.**

**-Si, bueno es una larga historia, yo… yo tenia un destino marcado…**

**El demonio se sentó junto a ella y vio que tenía frio así que con cuidado de su espalda fueron saliendo sus alas y rodo con un ala y su brazo a la chica para que siguiera relatando su historia.**

**-Cuando estaba en mi dimensión yo… era una especie de heroína que luchaba contra enemigos que intentaban apoderarse de una piedra muy importante que estaba en mí y así fui conociendo a mis amigas…**

**La chica siguió con su historia tratando de dar los detalles importantes y le conto sobre su futuro con Mamoru Chiba y su futura hija Chibi-Usa.**

**-¿Y aun así quieres ir a tu mundo?- pregunto con un poco resentido.**

**-No… pero mis amigas si…- se sentía mal por que ella no quería regresar para ella ahí era libre siempre lo había pensado pero sus amigas eran las prisioneras en ese mundo.**

**-Yo… no puedo dejarte ir a ese templo.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por que ese templo tiene su historia y no puedo, yo jure no dejar que nadie entraría ahí.**

**-Cuéntame.- suplico la chica, pensó que era justo.**

**-Hace quinientos años yo estaba emparejado con una demonio. – Eso le dolió a la chica.- Éramos felices, ella tenía que cuidar ese templo y yo siempre iba con ella y pasaba días sin separarnos, siempre había demonios tratando de ir para apoderarse de esa magia en envuelve ese lugar y ella siempre luchaba y yo con ella no quería que le pasara nada, pero, un día…- hizo una pausa y se paso la mano libre por su cabello frustrado al recordar cosas que quería olvidar. – un demonio llamado Rasgar fue cuando yo no estaba y Yuki defendió el lugar pero el era muy fuerte y… yo no pude llegar a tiempo… ella…**

**-Si quieres puedes parar.- no quería verlo así de derrotado como estaba, nunca lo había visto así. **

**-Ella estaba tirada en el suelo llorando por no poder cumplir su misión y cuando vio que entraría Rasgar le hecho un hechizo al templo para que ni una alma impura entrara, para eso uso su poder, en vez de salvarse prefirió seguir… eso… me hizo prometer que yo protegería ese lugar a como diera lugar y ahora yo soy el encargado y no puedo quedarle mal.**

**-Seiya…- no podía creer que el tenia una carga así, le tomo la cara y lo miro a los ojos y poco a poco recorto la distancia entre sus caras para solo darle un beso en la frente de su demonio.- Yo e dado mi vida por cumplir mi misión, proteger mi mundo, por mis amigos, por mi familia y por un futuro prospero… se un poco de cómo se debió sentir Yuki.**

**-No pensó en mí. Pero ya no importa por que ese recuerdo quedo como uno bueno, después de todo te pude conocer mi querida sacerdotisa.- se acerco para solo darle un pequeño beso.**

**-No te dejare.-fue una promesa tonta por que la verdad tendría que ir a ayudar a sus amigas e ir a su mundo.- no lo are.- de nuevo mintió, tratando de reconfortarlo a él y a ella misma mientras lo abrazaba.  
**

**

* * *

**jejeje perdonen la tardanza pero jejeje muchas cosas y aveces se me pierde lo que escribo ¬¬ la computadora no lo salva y tengo que volver a escribir lo perdido, muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^ me hacen seguir escribiendo esta historia, se los agradesko.

Besos.


	14. Camino

**Camino**

**Ya había pasado su tiempo de entrenamiento al día siguiente regresaría y mostraría el resultado con sus amigas. Para ella fue muy duro no solo mentalmente sino también físicamente gracias a su demonio que la ayudaba en su entrenamiento con peleas hasta dejar a la chica con poca energía y por las noches Seiya no la dejaba dormir tratando de seducirla y siempre lo lograba dejándola dormir menos.**

**-Al fin.- susurro aliviada al pensar que término su entrenamiento.**

**Fue a la cascada cerca del lugar a tomar un baño estaba sucia y tenia unos arañones por caer entre unos arbustos, a causa de un bicho. Sin pensarlo dos veces se despojo de su ropa para sumergirse a esa cascada y darse tan bien merecido baño, se sumergió y nado hasta una roca cerca de la caída del agua para sostenerse.**

**Después de un rato mojándose y lavándose para ella le era gratamente relajante pero tenia que ir a la cueva pronto oscurecería y no quería correr riesgos y también moría de hambre así que se acerco a la orilla para tomar sus ropas pero algo se lo impidió tomándole la mano, por su mente le paso que era Seiya pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver a otro.**

**-Mamo… Mamoru **

**-Hola Usagi Tsukino, he venido para llevarte con mi ama.- Decía el chico con seriedad mientras le recorría el cuerpo con la mirada.**

**-Yo… necesito… mi ropa…- estaba aun desnuda pero el agua cubría gran parte de su cuerpo pero aun así se sentía incomoda, tomo sus prendas sin descubrirse para que el joven no la viera.- ¿te podrías voltear? Necesito cambiarme.**

**-Si, más te vale no huir.- no sabia por que estaba ahí, en realidad no fue orden de su ama solo fue una excusa. Volteo hacia el bosque tratando de no ver el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.**

**-Gracias. – Dijo para que el chico pudiera voltear y verla completamente vestida pero este era otro atuendo.**

**-Ven.- sin pensarlo le tomo de la mano y se adentraron al bosque.**

**-Pero… oyes… yo no dije que iría… ¿para que me quiere? **

**-No era verdad.- Sin dejar que la sacerdotisa chistara la tomo de la muñeca y la volteo para mirarle a la cara.- Te mentí.**

**-Pero… entonces ¿Qué quie…?**

**No termino de preguntar por que el joven la tomo y la beso desesperado por probar esos labios prohibidos.**

**-Su… suéltame…- forcejeaba, esto estaba mal, el no le atraía no lo quería… no era Seiya.**

**-¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Acaso eres una hechicera?- estaba confundido desde la conoció no olvidaba esos ojos celestes como el cielo.**

**-Mamoru… yo…- antes de decir otra cosa fue callada por el dedo de su compañero.**

**-Solo… déjame llevarte para que seas feliz, este demonio no te traerá nada bueno… vas a sufrir y yo te podre dar mucho y me esforzare.**

**-N… no…- en que lio se había metido.**

**-Dime lo que quieras y te lo daré.**

**-Mamoru me voy, no soy alguien con quien puedes jugar, además oscurecerá y no quiero preocuparlo.**

**-Hablas como si tuviera sentimientos ese demonio.- arrastraba sus palabras con rencor e ira.**

**-No hables así de Seiya… **

**No pudo terminar de decir mas por que estaba tirada en el suelo con el chico sobre ella.**

**-¿Qué te pasa?**

**-Dime que hechizo as puesto en mí.**

**-Ni uno, ahora bájate o veras las consecuencias. – amenazo la chica ese joven estaba cambiando de ánimos con facilidad, haciéndolo inestable.**

**-Esta bien.**

**Se bajo los dos estaban sentados en el suelo y un silencio incomodo se formo entre los chicos.**

**-Sabes… me recuerdas a una persona a la que quise… pero tu eres muy diferente.- dijo la chica mientras recordaba a Chiba.**

**-Si fuera como el no seria yo.**

**-Lo se.- se abrazo a si misma pensando en todo, ahora se sentía mal, un hueco en ella se formo, quería estar con Seiya para llenarlo.**

**-Es en serio que vengas conmigo.**

**-No. Deja de hacerme… **

**Otra vez fue callada pero esta vez con los labios del joven, la besaba de una manera llena de frustración y desesperadamente. No se sentía bien así que lo aventaba en vano.**

**-¡SUÉLTALA!- un gran grito se escucho en el bosque.**

**Sin poder moverse la chica fue viendo como poco a poco el joven con el que conversaba era azotado contra un árbol lejos de ella.**

**-Te lo advertí, te dije que te mataría.**

**-Basta por favor. **

**-No te metas Usagi.- no estaba para discusiones en esos momentos, por su mente pasaba las miles de formas como matar a ese ser iracundo.**

**-Seiya… vámonos… en serio.- no quería ver a nadie morir y no quería peleas.**

**Mamoru por su parte se levantaba y buscaba desenvainar su espada para defenderse, no perdonaría ese acto del demonio.**

**Ya estaban listo para ver quien ganaría esta pelea y el único que ganaría seria si siguiera vivo, la chica estaba cansada y preocupada por los dos no permitiría algo así pasara enfrente suyo tenia que pensar algo bueno rápido. **

**Los dos cuerpos chocaron se podía ver bien como arremetía uno contra el otro pero de pronto unas alas se extendieron en la espalda del demonio para elevarlo por los aires, sin esperar mas se fue directo en picada contra su oponente y pegarlo en un árbol.**

**-Aquí es donde tu mueres bastardo.- su gélida voz asusto a la sacerdotisa.**

**-Seiya.- grito la chica para hacerlo voltear y sin esperárselo el demonio fue tomado por el suelo.**

**-Eso no me detiene y tú lo sabes muy bien.- sin esforzarse se soltó de la tierra y pasó una de sus garras sobre el cuello del joven, dejando caer una fina hebra de sangre.**

**Los gritos de ella eran ignorados olímpicamente por esos estúpidos hombres y se sentía tonta pero era imposible pararlos y tampoco podía dejarlos ahí matándose.**

**-Estúpidos no escuchan y no quiero que salgan mas heridos.**

**-.-.-.-**

**Usagi llegaría mañana y todo era perfecto, las chicas estaban otra vez sin fricciones y estaban totalmente felices con sus resultados del entrenamiento excesivo de Rei Hino pero felices, Amy estaba en su lago viendo los parámetros y Lita en la barrera, mientras Minako hacia compañía a esta, Rei por su parte estaba en la cueva, presentía que algo no iba bien y la tenia muy preocupada.**

**-Espero equivocarme. **

**-Rei, vamos a cenar sino morirás de hambre.- Era Minako que entraba rápido a la cueva.**

**-Si, pero ¿Qué cenaremos?**

**-Makoto encontró unos animales y Amy pesco algunos peces.**

**-Ya voy solo déjame un rato, ahorita las acompaño.**

**-Si. **

**Sin esperar se fue hacia afuera para ver como iba la amazona con la cocina ya que ella cocinaba para todas, era la única que sabia, cuando le llego el olor a sus fosas nasales su estomago gruño.**

**-Makoto por esto es que te quiero tanto.- vuela hacia su compañera y le abrazo el cuello mientras lloraba exageradamente.**

**-Jajá, Minako eres una exagerada.**

**-Tal vez pero me encanta como cocinas.**

**-Ya, ya, mejor siéntate que ya estará y Amy ya viene.**

**-Si, también Rei.**

**Ya cuando las cuatros estaban reunidas se dispusieron a cenar juntas como siempre.**

**-Me… pregunto… como le ira… a Usagi.**

**-Con la boca llena no se habla Minako.- La reprendió la arpía.**

**-Mañana llegara, le podrás preguntar lo que quieras.- hablaba tranquilamente la chica peli-azul siempre con tanta paciencia para todos.**

**-Si, por que quiero también saber como fue su entrenamiento, no es justo que no halla echo nada mientras a nosotras Rei nos explotaba.- decía con pucheros la doxy.**

**-En eso estoy de acuerdo con Minako.- secundo la amazona.**

**-Déjenla, ella entrena a su manera.**

**-Amy tu también sufriste deberías de estar como nosotras.**

**-¡BASTA NO SON NIÑAS! Son unas lloronas.- se quejaba Rei.**

**-Dejan de pelear y a comer chicas que se enfriara la comida que nos hizo Makoto.**

**-Si.**

**La cena paso tranquila con algunos comentarios pero tenían ganas de dormir, al terminar limpiaron todo y se dispusieron a ir a dormir.**

**-Hasta mañana chicas.- Grito la doxy.**

**-Hasta mañana.- respondieron todas.**

**-.-.-.**

**-Seiya… por favor…**

**Todo estaba mal no sabia como todo había cambiado pero uno de sus hermanos estaba ahí y ahora eran dos contra uno y el demonio con desventaja, tenía una herida gracias a Taiki en su brazo. Y ella llena de preocupación.**

**

* * *

**

hola perdonen por tardar pero como no e tenido tiempo pues ahora trabajo un poco mas de dias y tambien tengo mucho mas quiacer en la casa que no me da tiempo a nada, perdonen en serio. Besos**  
**


	15. Poder

**Poder**

**-Hermano deja este estúpido encaprichamiento, la necesitamos.- Replico un demonio de apariencia a un humano de cabello castaño era grande, su pelo estaba sujeto de una coleta, ese demonio no tenia alas pero en sus manos habían una garras muy peligrosas.- Tu inmadurez nos a costado tierras, como ese templo es un lugar nulo.**

**-Taiki, Yaten ustedes no la necesitan.**

**-Claro que si ella será nuestra ofrenda a los dioses, esa itako es la que ellos desean y nosotros se las daremos.- Sentencio el otro demonio de estatura baja pero cabellos tan blancos como la luna, sus ojos eran color ámbar pero tremendamente sin vida. **

**-No los dejare.- Estaba cansado pero no permitiría que se la llevaran.**

**-Seiya… - no podía contra ellos, y ahora era una especie de… ¿ofrenda? ¿Dijeron ofrenda?**

**-Vete con tus amigas y escóndete.- Hablaba en un susurro aun sabiendo que sus hermanos escucharían.**

**-No, no te dejare.- Estaba decidida.**

**-No es el mejor momento.**

**-Yo no te dejare.**

**-Jaja valla la itako no te obedece, eso es algo muy divertido.- Se burlaba el peli plateado.**

**El castaño se impaciento y de un salto arremetió contra su hermano.**

**-DANOS A LA CHICA SEIYA**

**-NO- rugió el susodicho mientras ponía su espada en forma de defensa.**

**-Amos, el señor Seiya no dejaría que se la llevaran, la escogió como hembra.- Mamoru hizo un ademan despectivo hacia donde se encontraba Seiya y Taiki peleando mientras Yaten que veía la escena con sorna.**

**-Valla, creo que esto es algo ridículo.**

**-Mamoru… - hace pocos minutos estaba queriendo llevársela y ahora la traicionaba ¿Qué debía pensar?**

**-Taiki mejor vayámonos, no podemos lastimar a Seiya sin que Kakyuu te mate, lo necesitaremos para eliminar a Rasgar.**

**Sin esperar mas desaparecieron y Mamoru también.**

**-Que rayos…- sin esperar mas se dejo caer de rodillas aun aturdida por lo sucedido.**

**-¿estas bien Usagi?- se arrodillo junto a la chica mientras le pasaba un brazo por el hombro tratando de reconfortarla.**

**-Si, solo fue algo… inesperado… yo una ofrenda, dioses… Rasgar yo…**

**-Calma.**

**Sin esperar más la levanto entre sus brazos y fueron a la cueva.**

**Hasta el atardecer Usagi se preparo para ir de nuevo con sus amigas llegaría al amanecer o tal vez en la tarde.**

**-Vete mañana.**

**-Necesito llegar antes del medio día.**

**-Te llevare y llegaremos a buen tiempo.**

**No lo iba a contradecir ese día no. Tenía un poco de miedo de toparse con cualquiera de sus hermanos. Esa noche fue tranquila ella durmió en el pecho del demonio mientras este la abrazaba de la cintura y le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Como lo dijo ahí estaba entrando en su campo antes del medio día, no quería regresar aun pero era su responsabilidad.**

**-¿Usagi?... **

**-Hola Minako.**

**-¡Usagi!- la pequeña amiga voló tan rápido como sus alas lo permitieron para encontrarse con su amiga- que bueno que llegaste Rei nos tenia haciendo entrenamientos inútiles y nos hacia sufrir…**

**-Minako…- La doxy fue interrumpida por la nombrada.**

**-Como te decía Usagi, Rei nos trato bien y nos ayudo en todo.**

**-Jaja**

**-¿Cómo te fue?**

**-Muy bien, entrene muy duro.**

**-Quiero ver resultados Tsukino.- Grito la arpía en forma de broma.**

**-Ven vamos con las demás, estarán muy felices de verte, te extrañamos mucho…- lloriqueo la doxy.**

**-Ya va a empezar, últimamente esta así.**

**Rei noto algo diferente en su amiga, tal vez su sonrisa era mas como antes y sus ojos estaban radiantes, pero su aroma también había cambiado como si… ¡por dios! Ella ya era de alguien y por supuesto ese era Seiya.**

**-¡TU! – no pudo decir mas pues en su mente llego un recuerdo.**

"_**Yo… yo… nunca quise tener mi vida marcada."**_

"_**No quiero cumplir un futuro que no decidí y no quiero ser la sombra de un pasado que no recuerdo."**_

**-¿Qué pasa Rei?- pregunto algo asustada por la reacción de su amiga.**

**-Nada, solo que me alegra que seas mas decidida Usagi, ya no eres una niña.**

**-Jaja a veces das miedo Rei, claro que ya no soy una niña.**

**Las chicas caminaron con tranquilidad hacia su "punto de reunión".**

**-Chicas ya llego nuestra itako**

**-Que bueno verte de nuevo, Makoto estaba pensando en ir se preocupo por ti.**

**-Bueno para empezar ay que ver como están organizados los demonios y sus súbditos, chicas, ellos nunca están solos menos los señores del norte, Kakyuu y Taiki son fríos y calculadores, no dudarían en matarnos.- fue directo al punto haciendo sorpresa entre las chicas.- El señor del Este es un demonio perverso que se divierte viendo el sufrimiento de los demás, podría ser muy sádico. Nosotras nos equivocamos en la información de ellos estábamos muy mal, no ay señor del sur o no se sabe de él esto no nos ayuda en nada.**

**-Usagi ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Nosotras nunca los hemos visto solo a la señora del… norte.- preguntaba Amy un poco curiosa.**

**-Por que los e visto y se como se comportan lo peor es que ay uno mucho peor que todos ellos y no se como será pero quiere poder.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que existe si no lo as visto?**

**-Por que Seiya si lo ha visto… - se percato de su error demasiado tarde.**

**-Boba- bufo su amiga la arpía.**

**-¿Seiya? No es….**

**-Si, es el demonio del oeste y… y si el ha visto a otro demonio que tiene grandes poderes.**

**-Dijiste su nombre…- Minako estaba sentada en su cabeza se limito a dejarse caer haciendo ademanes algo exagerados.**

**-Es… pues… no puede verme ni escucharme…**

**-Lógico, ya dejen de molestar y ahí como planear para llegar a ese templo.- intervino Rei tratando de ayudar a su amiga.**

**-Si, pero quiero comer, solo comí unas frutas antes de venir y quiero comer algo hecho por Makoto antes.**

**Todas rieron por el comentario de la itako y fueron a la cueva mientras Amy se sumergía al agua.**

**Todo estaba tranquilo, los pájaros no cantaban para esconderse de sus depredadores pero aun se sentían sus presencias, la tarde era con un clima demasiado frio y seco, el aire no corría las chicas estaban muy emocionadas por la idea de irse excepto una, pero tenia que seguir con el plan por el bien de las demás. **

**Sus pensamientos volaban a su estadía en la cascada como se sentía fuera de peligro y muy cómoda, segura y se sentía ella misma con su demonio, aun no se acostumbraba a ese término SUYO.**

**-Usagi tienes una cara de idiota.**

**-Si, de seguro esta pensado en comida.**

**-Perdonen chicas, saben es muy temprano y….**

**-¿Y…? **

**-Nada.- **_**"tal vez lo extraño… No, que dices, claro que no"**_

**-Hay estas soñando despierta pequeña idiota.**

**-Déjame Rei tonta.**

**

* * *

**perdonen por tardar tanto tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo pero es que mi vida a tomado muchos cambios, mis padres están enfermos y no es algo que me ayude, mi padre puede tener cáncer y mi madre tiene una enfermedad degenerativa en los uesos mi mente esta con ellos y no puedo concentrarme en nada últimamente ni en el trabajo. Para empeorar mi amiga estuvo a punto de morir y ahora voy constantemente al hospital tal vez me escuche como una magdalena pero no ha sido exactamente mi mejor racha estos meses.


	16. Retraso

Ya tenian tres semanas que partieron, tardaban mas de la cuenta dado que Lita y Usagi necesitaban descansar ellas eran las que transportaban a Amy en una esfera de energia, todas las ma ana iba Usagi a buscar algo de comida para las chicas en los pueblos mientras Rei buscaba en los al rededores.

En este tiempo algo fue diferente, Usagi, se debilitba con mayor rapidez y casi siempre tenia hambre.

-Usagi... no deberias esforzarte, tenemos que averiguar que tienes, tal vez comiste algo malo.

-No... Lita estoy bien tal vez solo es por el frio, ya sabes las nochse son muy frias.

-Pero Lita tiene razon, tal vez en los dias de tu entrenamientos comiste mal.

Al escuchar las palabras de Amy su mente volo a el tiempo de entrenamiento y recordo los momentos con Seiya que tanto dsifruto, pero no era posible que ella... no, claro que no...

-Chicas voy al pueblo, tengo hambre y sirve que les traigo algo.

Se levanto sin muchos animos pero al tiempo que lo hizo su vista se movio para luego caerse de lado.

- Usagi!- gritaron todas mientras iban en ayuda de su amiga.

-No... es... nada... solo un peque o mareo, no se...

-Yo se que tienes, despues de todo no era mi imaginacion.

-Rei...

Un silencio incomodo las lleno a todas mientras la arpia pensaba bien en lo que diria, cuando la sacerdotisa llego, sabia que se habia entregado a el demonio... pero era posible que estuviera embarazada.. no era muy poco tiempo tal vez estaba equivocada.

-Tal vez debamos tomarnos el dia ya que sin Usagi no avanzaremos.-Dijo con frustracion al no encontrar respuesta a su incognita.

-Yo ire por alimentos.- dijo la amazona.

-Pero... no, mejor ire yo como ya lo habia dicho.

-Tu no estas en condiciones Usagi.

-No se preocupen por mi, yo puedo, confien.

Sin esperar mucho volvio a levantarse pero con mas cuidado pera irse a un pueblo que estaba a unos 400 metros lejos de ellas, ahi consegiria comida y agua para pasar la tarde y la noche en ese lugar, paso el escudo que ella misma puso y empezo su caminata.

Sentia mareos pero no debia detenerse, ya estaban cerca del lugar solo que al parar por sus estupidos mareos y falta de energia tenian que descansar, sino ya estarian en el lugar, ahora tenia que ir por comida.

-Miko, no es bueno estar sola en el bosque...- Esa voz era de.

-Mamoru, crei que ya no te veria.

Sin esperarlo salio entre los arboles devorandola con la mirada, viendo su nuevo atuendo, pero su atencion fue al cuello de la chica, despues con algo de ira reprimida voltio hacia el cielo.

-EStupida- murmuro bajo para si y despues para verla con rencor.- Yo te pude dar mas y tu... ahora eres su juguete contenta? ahora te tomara cada vez que quiera y seras solo un objeto.

-El no lo haria...

-TU NO SABES COMO SON, NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS PATRA AS AHORA ERES UN SIMPLE OBJETO PARA EL.- su voz destilaba veneno mientras sus ojos eran un lio de emociones negativas.

-No te permito que hables asi en mi presencia- no tenia fuerzas pero queria desquitarse a como diera lugar asi que solo se aserco con toda la desicion y con todas sus fuerzas arremetio un golpe con el pu o cerrado en la cara del joven.- Auch.- se quejo mientras se sobaba los dedos.

-Ja, peleo contra demonios, ogros, guerreros y tu cres que podras hacerme da o, eso es gracioso, mi cuerpo no es como el de cualquier humano, si no lo has notado tengo mucha resistencia.

-Si... pero...- estaba aturdida por el dolor en su brazo, camino hasta el tronco de un arbol para sentarse, empezo a sentirse debil de nuevo.

-Hice un trato con un ser del infierno cuantos a os cres que tengo?, ese pacto fue hace mas de 50 a os, ya tengo 70 a os, tengo el cuerpo que tenia en aquel tiempo.

- Por q...?

-Poder, venganza, coraje, bah.

Tenia muchas preguntas aun pero sabia que ni una seria contestada. Suspiro y quedo en silencio mientras intentaba recuperar sus energias.

-Huele a hierva mojada, pronto vendran dias de lluvia,- saco la conversacion como si fuera lo mas normal.- estoy aqui por algo...

-Da igual, siempre que te veo es para pelear o para que me quieran matar, dime ahora que haras, sorprendeme.

-Vine a escondidas de mis amos, queria ver con mis ojos que en realidad iran al templo, me da gracia pensar que te enfrentaras a tu amo.

-No es mi amo...

-Como quiera despues que lo debiliten y l acabe con las vidas de tus amigas vendra Rasgar... - que lo mencionaran le helo la sangre mientras su mente la traicionaba dandole miles de escenas.- y mi no pueden permitir que el tenga el poder asi que ellos se apoderaran del templo.

-Esta protegido. - fue lo unico que dijo en su defensa?

-Jajaja cres que no lo sabesmos, para eso tu quedaras con vida, si es necesario intervendremos ya que no creo que sienta algo por ti eses estúpido, y tu seras las que les otorge el poder.

-Cres que sere capaz de ayudarlos de verdad? no lo hare.

-No quedaran alternativas Usagi...

-Tu crees eso.- Sin esperar una respuesta se levanto y de nuevo tomo camino hacia la aldea sin antes.-No te hacerques Mamoru.

El joven se quedo ahi viendo como se alejaba, pronto todo empezaria y ella terminaria para l, como lo prometieron sus amos y ese demonio Seiya moriria o seria una marioneta mas de su ama, sonrio para mi mismo mientras seguia en su enso acion.

Mientras Usagi caminaba hacia la aldea, preparandose para cualquier cosa que avecinara el futuro... tenia miedo pero no dejaria de ayudar a sus amigas, ahora ella las defenderia como aquellas chicas lo hacian en su mundo.

-Da, tengo hambre.- se quejo.

* * *

Perdonen la ortografía pero lo hice y ahora no tengo donde verificar mi ortografia y estoy mal acostumbrada con ella, bueno me he tardado pero les contare que mi amiga salio del hospital y ya esta mucho mejor aun que claro sigue teniendo cuidado ya que recibe quimios, gracias a todas por preocuparse y darme animos en serio que me senti muy feliz, gracias y pues les deseo suerte y pasenla bien.


	17. Amiga

-Ahh que lios...- se quejaba Usagi, mientras exorcizaba el ultimo cuarto de un feudal, estaba un poco disgustada al hacer trabajos para hombres que se creían dueños de las vidas de los demás. Pero era necesario para conseguir dinero y comida.- Bien, todo listo.- Decía mientras se sacudía sus vestimentas.

-Gracias miko. Le daremos una bolsa de monedas y si quiere puede tomar alimentos para su viaje, por favor siéntase con esa libertad.- Era un hombre mayor tenia mucho peso en sus hombros, culpa, y algunos pensamientos llenos de odio que podía sentir Usagi.

-Gracias a usted, con su permiso.- Sin mas se retiro del lugar buscando a el sirviente y de una vez la cocina para irse.

Bajo a la planta baja con mucho cuidado de no caerse, aun que no utilizo mucho poder aun así se sentía débil. Vio a una chica tal vez de la edad de cabello verde aqua, con ropas finas y un lindisimo vestido color verde...

-Michiru...

-Si... ¿nos conocemos?- pregunto algo asustada al no reconocer a la rubia.

-No... yo...-soltó un suspiro de resignación y un poco de decepción.- nada.

Se fue de inmediato dejando perpleja a Michiru. Podrían tal vez toparse con ellas misma en ese lugar, eso le daba miedo.

-Aquí tiene su dinero...- decía un joven mientras le depositaba en su mano una bolsa pequeña pero pesada con monedas.

-Gracias.

Salio de la mansión con su bolsa escondida en sus ropajes y con una bolsa mayor con alimentos básicos. Feliz por sus hechos camino por las calles buscando mas comida y desviando su atención en curiosidad y bisuterías en su camino, topaba con gente que la saludaba con respeto y ella solo sonreía.

Se adentro al bosque. Ese día era algo fresco por lo que se sentía un poco disgustada, le gustaba el calor aun que fuera sofocante, el frió le daba ganas de dormir como un oso. No se dio cuenta de una pequeña presencia que corría hacia ella, al rodear un árbol algo se estampo en su cara haciendo que se asustara y se chocara con el árbol mas próximo y sacudiendo sus brazos a los lados.

-Ahh... bicho waaa...

-Usagi... waaa tardaste mucho, pensamos que te habías puesto mal, ya iba en camino a buscarte.- decía una una pequeña doxy que se topo contra la cara de la sacerdotisa.

-Minako se preocupan demasiado, anda vamos con las demás para comer algo que en serio ya comí unas frutas pero no calma mi hambre feroz.

Platicaban del entrenamiento de Rei que ahora era el tema mas tocado para molestar a la chica, reían y secreteaban. Le gustaba la compañía de Minako pues le recordaba a ella misma aun que ya no era asi... era algo divertido y no se atosigaba. Mientras ella solo queria que la sacerdotisa se sintiera bien, sabia todo el peso que tenia sobre sus hombros y no quería recordarselo, era irónico que despues de irse de un mundo donde Usagi tenia un futuro marcado y que tenia que seguir venian a un mundo donde ella se hacia cargo de todo para ayudarlas y ponerlas a salvo en todo momento, pareciera que el destino no queria que fuese plenamente feliz o eso aparentaba.

Pero Usagi se tambaleo para después ver todo borroso y caer.

-¡USAGI! ¡USAGI!

Estaba desesperada tenia que hacer algo, pero no podía dejarla pues seria atacada, empezó a volar alrededor buscando una respuesta o ayuda pero nada, estaban a unos diez minutos del campamento. Grito los nombres de sus amigas pero nadie respondió, se dio cuenta que era mala idea podría llamar a alguien no deseado.

-Ve por tus amigas para que recojan esto yo la llevare en donde están, apresúrate.-De pronto una sombra apareció sobre ellas y se situó frente a su amiga vio a un demonio muy apuesto, cabello color negro azabache, ojos color zafiro tan opacos.

-Si.- Algo en ella le decía que podía confiar en él y sin tardar mas voló en dirección hacia sus amigas.

En pocos minutos llego con sus amigas y las hizo que corrieran tras ella, les grito que era urgente, al llegar solo vieron las cosas tiradas y Lita las cargo, mientras las doxy se decía que tenían que regresar al campamento prometiendo que Usagi ya estaría ahí. Rei se fue rápido con Amy que quedo sola seguro tendría miedo.

Amy se llevo un susto al ver un demonio pasar el campo de su amiga pero mas aun cuando la vio en sus brazos. Estaba en un pequeño lago.

-¡Usagi!

-Tranquila, no le haría nada a ella.- respondió de forma seca y cortante cosa que a la sirena le hizo sentir intimidada.

-Tu eres... Seiya... ¿verdad?

-Si

-Entonces en nombre de mis amigas te damos las gracias por ayudar siempre a nuestra amiga.- decía Amy mientras baja su cabeza en forma de respeto.

No respondió solo la miro mientras sentía que las otras se acercaban. Quedaron en silencio pero Seiya no hablaría y Amy le temía, las chicas pararon y al ver al demonio. Rei rápidamente examino al susodicho.

-Usagi...- sin esperarlo la amazona se acerco para cargar a su amiga y llevarla a un lugar mas cómodo.

-Últimamente a estado así no sabemos que tiene pero nos esta asustando.- Hablo Rei tratando de ponerlo una situación incomoda, pero este solo la miro con indiferencia y camino hacia su mujer para sentarse a un lado. La miro con sus labios entreabiertos y en profundo sueño, le acaricio sus cabellos sin darle importancia a las personas presentes, la verdad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Veían atónitas la escena que tenían frente a ellas.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos con algo de pesadez, sus ojos no veían del todo bien, todo era borroso pero despues de unos largos minutos empezo a enforcar a... Seiya.

-Seiya...

Pero su pequeño encuentro fue opacado por las chicas al tirarse sobre ella con ecepcion de Amy, mientras gritaban de alegría.

-Lo siento chicas no se que me pasa.

Incomodo se movió pero aun no era tiempo de irse.

-Yo lo se...

-¿Que es Rei?- pregunto intrigada Makoto.

-Que Usagi esta...- no tenia pruebas y podria cometer una estupidez. Mordió su labio inferior mientra pensaba bien como lo diría.

-Rei...- la sacerdotisa estaba confusa pero tambien tenia curiosidad de saberlo. Noto que su demonio estaba lejos pero sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo.

-Estas esperando un hijo mio.- Se harto de tanto maldito suspenso e intriga asi que el fue quien dio la noticia dejando a todos al punto del colapso nervioso. Usagi solo pudo quedarse estática mientras en su mente corrían miles de imágenes, entre ellas a su hija y a Mamoru.

-No... -fue un susurro lastimero de la amazona...- nuestra princesa... nuestro futuro...

-Makoto... perdón... yo se que es egoísta pero yo... soy feliz con Seiya.- lloraba Usagi dando la explicación mientras trataba ella también de asimilar la noticia.

Pero la reacción de Minako sorprendió a a todos los presentes que se paro en el hombro de Usagi y le abrazo el cuello mientras gritaba con mucha felicidad.

-Usagi...- decía con voz baja pero aun así todos podían escucharla, y la doxy lo sabia- se feliz, mientras tu lo seas mi deber es apoyarte, ya que amo mas a mi amiga que a mi princesa. Si tu renuncias a todo yo te seguiré ya que no hablo de mi deber de sailor sino del de una amiga, te quiero y siempre te apoyare.

Amy al escucharlo se sorprendió ya que no era la única, pero no podía estar ahí por obvias razones asi que solo quedo callada esperando a no tener que intervenir.

-Makoto... por favor entiéndelo...- trato de suavizar el ambiente Rei.

-Iré a pensar.- sin mas teatro se retiro la chica.

Solo quedo un silencio mientras Seiya las miraba con indiferencia, ahora no podia separarse de Usagi sabia cual era su objetivo por eso las siguió de cerca y ver sus planes para no ser detectado guardaba su distancia aun cuando ese guerrero se acerco a su miko pero cuando la vio desmayarse no puedo mantenerse al margen.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia intrigada por la presencia de Seiya.

-Vine por ti.


	18. Esperanza

- Como que vienes por mi?

No hubo contestacion mientras las chicas se dispersaban discretamente a ecepcion de Minako que estaba aun en el cuello de la itako, pero estaba un poco nerviosa por estar en tal aprieto, sin ser tan bruzca se paro del cuello y volo para alejarse.

-Seiya habla.

-Tendras un hijo mio no te expondras tratanto de llegar a el templo, te he dejado con este capricho pero ya no.

-No es un capricho.- resongo Usagi

-Te iras conmigo.

-Tu no sabes si en verdad estoy embarazada.

-Mira tus sintomas y tu aroma a cambiado.

-Alejate, yo no voy, tengo una mision.

Sieya se acerco a Usagi hasta quedar frente a frente con poca distancia para acaricierle la mejilla.

-Me dejaras.- su voz era suplicane a una respuesta negativa y sus ojos estaban llenos de dulzura algo que derritio a la itako.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mamoru estaba un poco aburrido tanto tiempo en su departamento sin hacer nada lo mataba, pero un aura lo advirtio de una llegada muy ansiada por el, asi que se puso un saco y corrio hacia el parque tan rapido como sus piernas pudieron. En cinco minutos estuvo frente al parque con la respiracion entrecortada pero pudo llegar para ver la sombra de una ni a sentada en la banca llorando mientras otra sombra un poco mas grande consolandola.

-Ya, todo estara bien...- La voz era parecida a la de Chibi-Usa pero tenia un toque muy diferente.

-Tengo miedo..- lloriquio la ni a.

-ERES UNA TONTA DEJA DE LLORAR Y SE FUERTE.- grito la otra sombra mas alta.

-No me hables asi...- replico la niña pero se callo al detectar una presencia cerca.

- Chibi-Usa?- pregunto temeroso Mamuro.

-No, soy Reiko.- respondio firmemente la ni a de pelo color negro rojizo y sus ojos eran dos grandes gemas color violetas, era una niña de cara redonda pero con el ceño fruncido dandole aire de estar enojada, lo miraba buscando algo en el o mas bien tratando de recordarlo.- tu, eres mi papa - dijo mientras corria y lo abrazaba felizmente.

-YO

-Si, wow solo que eres mas joven, por accidente me trajeron a esta epoca e tratado de regresar pero tengo que buscar a la señora que me trajo pero... solo que esta cobarde no deja de llorar.- se quejaba la ni a mientras apuntaba al bultito de la banca que aun sollozaba.

-Ella es tu hermana?- tal vez habrian dos hijas en el futuro y el no sabia, pero entonces ese bultito seria Chibi-Usa.- Es Chibi-Usa.

-No, ni siquiera se quien esa tal Chibi-Usa...

- como?- estaba asustado por lo que pasaba, las puertas estaban cerradas y esas ni as lo abrieron con ayuda de una mujer, saco su celular para hablarle a las demas.- Bueno, Haruka? trae a todas al parque es urgente, rapido.- Colgo sin mas y se dirigio a la ni a de la banca.

-Eh... tu, por que lloras?- se sento a lado de la ni a cuando la ni a volteo se quedo frio se encontro con unos ojos color zafiro frios e hipnotisantes, la cabellera risada de la ni a era color morada sujeta con odangos igual a los de Usagi pero con otro par mas, era tan pequeña y se veia tan fragil pero en su mirada habia algo que lo hacia sentir inseguro.

-Quiero a mi mama.- otras vez empezo a llorar pero se alejo de Mamoru parandose de la banca y caminando hacia lago.

-Ten cuidado... no te acerques dema...- no termino su frase por que la ni a corrio por la orilla y de su espalda salieron dos alas grandes para el tamaño de la niña y asi se fue volando sin previo aviso.- QUE DEMONIOS?

-Mamoru... hemos llegado que a pasado?

-Michiru... una niña... ella... volo.

- Que te pasa Mamoru?- se preocupo la sailor del tiempo mientras se acercaba a tomar el hombro pero Reiko se interpuso.

-Tias wow entonces lo que dice mi madre es verdad? ustedes son justicieras?

- quien es ella?

-No lo se Haruka, dice que es mi hija pero...

- COMO QUE NO SABEN QUIEN SOY? papa?- la ni a se exalto empezando a llorar por lo que escuchaba.

-Calmal Reiko, solo que yo...

-Tu, Reiko como has pasado las puertas del tiempo? si mama Setsuna no puede.- pregunto Hotaru con algo de rabia en su voz al no ver a Chibi-Usa.

-Hotaru...- se paro frente a la sailor de la destruccion y aun que la ni a apenas llegaba a los hombros de la otra levanto el menton desafiante. - me trajeron por accidente una señora con su hija.

-Una mujer... tal vez seas tu Setsuna..- sugirio Michiru.

-No lo creo... estaria aqui con nosotros.

Estaban haciendo planes de que estaria pasando y discutiendo como solucionar y encontrar a esa intrusa, sin saber que eran observadas por dos sombras de los arboles a lo lejos.

- Puedes escuchar bien mi pequeña?- la voz era de una mujer y la sombra de alado era muy chica apenas llegandole a la cintura.

-Claro mama, estan discutiendo sobre como encontrarnos en serio teniamos que venir a este lugar?

-Sabes lo que pasara si dejamos que ellos hagan lo que quieran.

-Es verdad.

La discusion de las sailor no paraban y Reiko solo tenia la mano de su padre entre sus manitas esperando algo, Mamoru se preguntaba de donde provenia esa niña y por que decia que era su padre.  
Pero todo fue interrumpido por un Youma atacandolas con la guardia baja, Michiru y Haruka se transformaron mientras Setsuna y Hotaru se reponian del golpe. Mamoru habia esquivado el golpe con la ni a en sus brazos y se pusieron a salvo detras de unos arboles.

-Quedate aqui.- sin esperar mas se fue con las cuatro sailors y el era ya Tuxedo Mask.

El youma no venia solo tenia 2 acompa antes mas y no se veian nada debiles, por lo que las chicas se organizaron para tratar de acabar con esto rapido, tenian mas cosas importantes. A los cinco minutos las chica ya no podian esos youmas eran mas fuertes de lo que habian pensado y uno hirio gravemente a Michiru y Setsuna, Tuxedo Mask y Haruka no se coordinaban bien.

-Arcoiris lunar del corazon. Ataca!

-Esa voz...- Tuxedo Mask fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Cabeza de Bonbom.- Haruka volteo hacia el origen del ataque que destruyo a dos youmas y solo quedaba uno que rapidamente desaparecio al ser atravesado por unas garras.

-Listo.- dijo una ni a con su mano aun donde deberia estar el youma.

-Usagi...- No la veian pero estaban concientes que ahi estaba.

-Hola chicos.

- Usagi?- todos parecian sorprendidos con la sailor que tenian frente a ellos, esos odangos que la caracterizaban no estaban si no un pelo largo hasta la cintura, en su cabesa solo tenia su tiara y los emblemas, su traje era el mismo pero su cuerpo parecia el de una mujer como Setsuna, su semblante era mas sereno y con una leve sonrisa.

-Hola.

-Tu... has cambiado y que... donde estan las chicas?

-Ellas estan en casa, claro que en el futuro.

-Tu fuiste la que abrio las puertas del tiempo pero como? yo soy la unica que puede...

-Ustedes no seran sailors en un futuro, de hecho creo que no habra futuro ya que lo destruiran.

- Que dices?

- Acaso estan sordas? mi madre a dicho que ustedes acabaran con su futuro y el de nosotras.- la ni a que se habia quedado atras rapidamente se puso frente a su madre mientras ella la abrazaba por detras.

- MADRE?- ahora las sailors estaban anodadas por la revelacion.

-Si, ella es mi pequeña Kousagi, hija de la mejor itako de otra dimension y un gran demonio. Y si se preguntan como es posible esto pues simplemente Tokio de Cristal nunca existira.

- Lo hice bien madre?- pregunto la ni a esperanzada por su esfuerzo.

-Muy bien, era justo el lugar en donde tenias que aparecer.- decia alegremente Usagi mientras cargaba a su hija y su metamorfosis desaparecia.

-No es verdad...- se repetia Haruka mientras retocedia viendo a su pequeña cabeza de bonbom con la niña en brazos.

-Claro que lo es y aqui la prueba, Reiko la que esta con Mamoru es su hija de él y de Rei, ustedes iran a buscarme a mi dimension y por su culpa ahora Tokio y gran parte de la tierra sera gobernada por los pecados capitales, su avaricia de una utopia dejara este lugar debastado y ni yo y Seiya podremos con ellos, sus súbditos gobernaran aquí lejos de las ordenes de su amo, he recurrido a venir a el pasado para advertirles y de una vez decirles: OLVIDENSE DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL. Nunca existira, dejenme en paz. No se amarren a un futuro que no llegara, asi como le hicieron las otras chicas.

-Esto no es verdad hemos luchado tant...

-Ya me canse de oirte con eso Haruka, no me importa yo soy la que sacrifico mi vida y las revivo no?

-Pero yo vi en la puerta que tu...

-Setsuna vive tu vida se diseñadora y se feliz a mi dejame tambien. Michiru toca el violin como lo haces.

-NO, NO TU NO DEJARAS QUE CHIBI-USA SE VALLA

-Hotaru...- dejo a su ni a de nuevo en el suelo y se acerco a la sailor de la destruccion para abrazarla, para Hotaru fue algo muy calido y maternal que la invadio.- Eres una ni a no una justiciera, vive como deberias hacerlo... diviertete.

Se separo de la niña y se fue con su hija para tomarla de nuevo en brazos.

-En verdad alejense y no traten de buscarme, como ven soy feliz... las chicas vendran en 2 semanas mas y sera aqui, por eso los atraje aqui... espero que no me odien..- sin mas desaparecio dejando solo el viento con sus ultimas palabras y dejando a 4 sailors sorprendias. Mamoru volteo hacia donde estaba su hija pero ella tampoco estaba, tambien habia regresado a el futuro... el futuro tan incierto que los esperaba.


	19. Salvaje

-Usagi cuentanos como lo persudiste para poder seguir con nosotras.- preguntaba la doxy algo curiosa.

-El y yo nos entendemos, por favor sigamos antes de que me canse.

Ahora enteradas del embarazo de su amiga todas la mimaban y Makoto que aun no estaba muy convencida del todo en aceptar dicho estado inconsientemente la sobreprotegia, mienttras la chica solo se sofocaba de tanta atencion. El camino era largo y tenian mucho tiempo ya que era lo unico que tenian.

-Dios, soy feliz pronto sere tia y tendre que comprale muchas cosas cuando nazca para que no le falte absolutamente nada.-Decia la doxy feliz mientras volaba alrededor de todas dejando una capa muy fina de polvo.

-Minako, ese polvo... nunca lo habia visto.- Decia Makoto un poco extrañada.

-Amm no lo se, esto es nuevo para mi...

-Jajajaaja- empezo a reirse Rei.

-¡¿Rei?- se asustaron todas al verla doblarse de la risa.

-No... se que ... me pasa...- decia muy apenas por las carcajadas.

-No nos asustes Rei, por favor.- se acerco Usagi para ayudar a su amiga, pero se detuvo a medio camino al notar algo extraño en el hambiente.- esperen... Minako... tu.. - pero pronto tambien ella empezo a reir junto a su amiga.

-Tu tambien Usagi.. no me asusten.- se iba a acercar con sus amigas pero la itako la detuvo con un ademan.

-No.. hay polvos... que.. te hacen reir- decia entre carcajadas.

-¿Como?

-Mi... mi...

-Tu ¿que?

-Mi.. Minako... -dijo la arpia mientras se sentaba y doblaba de risa junto con su compañera.

-¿Yo?

-Ya, creo que entiendo, Minako estaba muy feliz y luego los polvos, coinciden ...- pensaba la peli-azul.

-¿Yo lo hice?

-Si... ya no...

La tarde paso con menos incidentes y todas estaban llenas de curiosidad de que mas podia hacer la pequeña doxy. Todas platicaban mientras se situaban en un prado en las orrillas de un pequeño manatial, la noche se acercaba y con eso los peligros asi que debian ser cuidadosas y por ellos Usagi decidio poner pergaminos para las criaturas y Makoto trampas ruidosas para intrusos.

-Rei... sabes he olvidado que es estar enamorada de un chico...-dijo la doxy un poco triste.

-Si, yo la alegria de ganar los primeros lugares, tu sabes competir, extraño muchas cosas en especial extraño mucho a mi madre.- la sirena solo dejo pasar una lagrima pero luego volvio a sonrerir- como quiera pronto volveremos a nuestro hogar.

-Si, no se preocupen chicas, yo creo que las demas sailors nos intentan encontrar.-dijo muy confiada la arpia.

-Ya dejen de hablar como si toda nuestra vida la vallamos a pasar aqui, estamos cerca del templo y...

-Y tenermos enemigos que derrotar Makoto.

-No tenemos poderes, ¿como...?

-Amy puedes respirar bajo el agua, las demas tambien tienen algo, Makoto es fuerte, Rei es muy veloz, Minako ya vemos que puede hacer algo con esos polvos ya sea reir o dormir y yo soy una sacerdotisa, ¿no son poderes?

-Si, pero ya no somos como las de antes...

-Como quiera esto no nos vencera, hay que ser positivas...

-Pero realista Minako...- contradijo la sirena.

-ya mejor duermanse que me ponen de nervios.- decia algo enojada la rubia mientras se frotaba las sienes.

-¿Tu no dormiras?- pregunto la siempre curiosa doxy mientras su amiga casi se podia comparar con un tomate su rostro.

-Si... pero.. yo no, digo el...

-ya... anda no importa.

-Gracias chicas, adios.- evitaba tener otra conversacion, se despidio con la mano y salio corriendo en direccion al bosque sin importarle poco el lugar ya que sabia que Seiya la encontraria. Tenia que compartir tiempo con su demonio mientras fuera posible, aun que de todos modods ella se quedaria en ese lugar, no regresaria a la tierra por nada del mundo, era muy feliz y se quedaria costara lo que costara. Acelero su paso para encontrarse con Seiya mientras se acercaba al final de campo de energia apenas cruzandolo sintio que alguien la cargaba y por su aura solo sonrio y se acurruco en el pecho de su secuestrador.

-Te extrañe.

-Nunca me lo habias dicho.- dijo el demonio un poco extraño por la actitud de la sacerdotisa.

-Las hormonas...

-¿Hormonas?

-Amm es por culpa del embarazo Seiya.

El transcurso todo fue silencio ecepto por algunos ronroneos de la miko, que cantaba y se arrullaba ella misma y jugaba, pues estaba algo voluble.

Mientras Seiya solo se concentraba en llegar a su escondite.

-Sabes... las chicas estan emocionadas por el bebe... piensan en el futuro...

Solo callo al escuchar un gruñido de el demonio, mientras solo ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de el, pensando en que no fuera asi, ella no queria tampoco alejarse de su Seiya.

-Dicen que no quiere que les falte nada... pero son solo cosas materiales, yo no quiero que le falte... un padre.

-No le faltara un padre... Tu no te iras de mi lado.

-Seiya...

Pero antes de seguir llegaron y entraron a una cueva bajandola y el adentrandose al lugar... para Usagi ya era algo normal aun que no estaba alumbrada y peor que era luna nueva asi que la noche era completamente oscura dejandola ciega mientras su acompañante si podia disfrutar del lugar.

-No veo.

-Ven.- solo sintio la sacerdotisa ser tomada de la mano y guiada asia el interior.

-Seiya, como es que... no entiendo tantas cosas y tengo miedo.

-Mmm

-Si, el embarazo fue demasiado rapido y no se si es verdad aun no creo que yo tenga un bebe dentro de mi.

-Es normal... al menos para los demonios esto lleva 3 meses...

-En mi mundo tardabamos en darnos cuenta un mes por lo menos y el embarazo consta de 9 meses y esto no lleva,... mucho.. tengo miedo.- llegaron a un rincon supuso por como se sentia el hambiete con algo menos de viento. Sintio frente a ella un pequeño monton de paja donde supuso que dormirian.

-No debes temer, tu hijo sera mitad demonio por lo que sera mas rapido todo ese proceso...

-Pero aun asi...

-Calla hablas demasiado.

La beso para terminar la conversacion que temia terminara en un "adios", la verdad es que la amaba y no queria que se fuera a un lugar lejos de el, ni siquiera le agradaba la idea que no estuviera cerca de el para poder vigilarla a el y su hijo, tenia que cuidarlos de cualquier ataque ya que sus hermanos la queria, el ya habia enfrentado a unos de los subordinados de sus hermanos anteriormente que por suerte su miko no se dio cuenta de que la seguia y la cuidaba desde una distancia muy prudente.

-Ya.. no me calles, por que... - los ojos de la joven empezaron a humedeserce y unas gotas de agua salina.

-¿Que?

-No... ya sabia que tu no me querias, por Kami como pude caer en los juegos de un casanova.

-¿Casanova?- repitio incredulo el demonio mientras solo miraba a su amada llorando.

-Si, lo eres, tu... solo..- Ella no miraba nada asi que se levanto tantenado el terreno y quiso moverse, pero rapidamente fue recostada de nuevo pero ahora con unas manos sujetanto firmemente sus muñecas.-Ah!

-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada. Te Amo y ¿tu tambien a mi verdad?

Antes de poder contestar el demonio fue besado con fiereza de su acompañante y el se limito a reponderle de la misma manera, pero recordo el extraño comportamiento. Con mucha dificultad su mente procesaba que era lo mejor, tal vez ella estaba mal en estos momentos y el no podria saber si seguian de esa manera.

-Usa... espera...

-Seiya por favor... - ¿como podia negarse?

Sin hacer mas trabas la beso como si fuera la ultima noche juntos, metio la lengua en la boca de su amante sin remordimientos e invadiendola descaradamente, para Usagi fue algo placentero ese lado fogoso que tenia su demonio ya que su beso ya estaba a otro limite sus lenguas exploraban las cavidades ajenas sin importar nada, pero el demonio fue el primero en dejar la boca para bajar al cuello de la chica y succionarlo sin piedad, mordiendo y chupando, haciendola gemir y removerse bajo el, los ruidos de parte de ella eran algo fuertes pero no importaba, lo excitaban mas, aun que aun deseaba probar de ella, la noche aun no comenzaba, al menos para ellos; poco a poco subio su blusa dejando ver su busto bien formado, sus pezones erectos por la excitacion y aclamaban atencion, fue algo rapido y no tardo en morderla y succionarle su busto haciendo arquear la espalda de su acompañante pidiendo mas y por instinto abriendo las piernas mas.

-Se... Seiya...

-shh..

Sus senos estaban ya rojos, estaba en una linea tan placentera de placer y dolor con las mordidas y las antenciones a sus pechos que se sentia fuera, la blusa ella misma se la quito ya que sentia que estorbaba, le quemaba llevarla, miro a Seiya en su pecho tan concentrado y lo vio pasar la lengua sobre sus senos al verlo ella se arremolino por ver tal acto, pronto sintio como le tomaban una nalga y la levantaban para quitarle su falda ahora tan estorbosa, en un momento de su vida nunca imagino estar en situaciones asi era vergonzoso y ahora todo era tan nuevo, tan fascinante, y quedo totalmente desnuda y a la merced de su acompañante. Creyo que la iba a penetrar pero aun no lo deseaba el, tal vez pura morbosidad pero no importaba en ese momento, menos aun cuando su acompañante metio su dedo dentro de la cavidad de la chica mientras ella jadeo y grito, pero eso no fue nada al meter el otro un poco mas fuerte y profundo haciendola enloquecer, imito con su mano embestidas que a la chica dejo sin aliento, tal vez tambien por que las garras del chico hacian eso aun mas fuerte, por un momento olvido que era la mano era el que hacia perder la cordura de la chica que empezo a mover sus caderas con la mano y echar su cabeza hacia atras.

-Aun no.- le dijo el demonio al oido en una forma ronca y dificil de reconocer, el ver ese espectaculo lo hizo querer mas, querer verla rogar.

Saco la mano haciendo que la chica sintiera un gran vacio, la beso de nuevo evitando escuchar un quejido y poco a poco bajo a su busto de nuevo, se separo y la cargo sentadola y el solo se puso frente a ella. Estaba desnuda y ahora no le importaba cubrirse o no solo en tratar de contener su respiracion, pero no fue posible por que el demonio la sento sobre de ella, quedando pechos unidos y ella se abrazo de la espalda de el con las piernas y brazos.

-Por favor hazlo ya...

Queria ser suya de una vez sentia que le faltaba eso, lo queria. Pero ella empezo a besar el cuella, si no lo obtenia por la buena lo haria por la mala, empezo a hacer chupetones como el lo hacia con ella y empezo a morder, estaba insegura pero con los gemidos de su acompañante se animo a seguir sin miedos, se separo separo un poco y acosto a su demonio quedando ella sobre el y teniendo "el dominio" de la situacion mientras Seiya veia con satisfaccion todo, Usagi se dio a la tarea de besar el abdomen bien formado de su demonio y bajar poco a poco para llegar a una sona que ella sabia que le daria lo que queria, sin pensarlo que quito los pantalones y empezo a masturbalor con las manos escuchando los gemidos y como el se movio, pero luego metio a su boca el miembro de su acompañante y movia su boca imitando embestidas, que hacian al demonio perder la cordura.

-Basta.

No tuvo que repetir la orden ya que se separo del miembro y lo miro con ojos llenos de deseo y lujuria. Sonrio de medio lado y se paro dejandolo acostado y con una gran excitacion en su pene. Antes de alejarse fue tirada al suelo y penetrada sin contemplaciones haciendola gritar de placer y dolor, fue algo que no imagino y fue... tan increible, los dos empezaron a moverse rapidamente sin necesidad de marcar un paso ellos lo hacia, en un momento no estaban acompasados y las embestidas chocaban haciendose profundas y fuertes dejandolos con ganas de mas, pero eso lo soluciono el demonio subiendo las piernas de la chica a sus hombros para penetrarla mas profundamente y con mas fuerte.

Esa noche fue una de la mas larga para los dos, fue algo nuevo ya que fue algo brusco y salvaje cosa que a ambos les gusto y los disfrutaron lo mas que pudieron, como si fuera la ultima noche, aun que la verdad es que el futuro no esta escrito en piedra, tal vez si seria su ultima noche, tal vez tendrian muchas mas asi, todo es impredecible.

* * *

_Gracias por leer siempre y hay perdonen mi ausencia en esta historia pero jijij creo que desate mis frustraciones en el otro fic y lo termine rapido, pues mi madre si tiene su enfermedad en sus huesos, mi amiga con cancer creo que ya va de salida :D gracias por preocuparse y mi padre creemos que si es un ca cer pero es extirpable aun, y gracias por sus animos y en serio les agradezco que me tengan paciencia soy algo voluble y si ando mal mis ideas se van jajaj gracias y besos a tods!_


	20. Trampas

El sol salia junto con los animales de sus escondites, los rayos del empezaban a alumbrar los lugares ecepto uno muy escondido.

-Seiya... mmm- se movia buscando el calor de su demonio pero sintio un espacio vacio asi que decidio levantarse y vestirse, no le agradaba mucho la idea de levantarse sola pero era algo tan normal en ese lugar.

Se vistio tan calmadamente, le dolian las piernas y partes de su cuerpo que ella desconocia, su espalda la mataba, si seguia asi no podria caminar o eso suponia ella, que no podia ser un poco mas fuerte su cuerpo.

-Maldito demonio con su maldito poder, con su maldito deseo y su...

-Calla mujer, no has dejado de hablar desde anoche.- la callo de tal vez su discurso mas largo sobre lo que odiaba de ese demonio, mientras el llegaba a la cueva con unas verduras en un saco y en otro un poco de pescado, la luz en la cueva entraba muy poco asi que estaban a oscuras.

-No me digas que hacer.- bufo, mientras se volvia a sentar esperando su de malas y no sabia por que.

Solo volteo y termino sujetando una manzana que le fue aventada por el demonio. Mordio con ansias la fruta, tenia mucha hambre, demasiada.

-Te atragantaras.

-No te burles... es tu culpa.

-Perdon pero yo no fui quien estuvo deseoso de hacerlo.

-No me recuerdes... dejame comer, tengo hambre y tenemos que prender algo para cocer ese pescado.

-Ya esta cocido.

La mañana entre ellos fue callada solo con unas miradas que cruzaba, eso bastaba en ese momento, para Seiya hablar era algo que nunca hacia con frecuencia, pero desde la aparicion de la humana habia cambiado tantos aspectos. Mientras Usagi comia todo lo que estaba a su alcanze, tal vez no era los pastelillos ni los chocolates, pero estaba bien.

-El templo...- miro curiosa al demonio y deseosa.

-¿Otra vez?

-No dejare el tema, es importante para ellas.

-Y ¿Para ti?

-No, solo quiero que ellas regresen.- su tono de voz de curiosidad se volvia a uno muy fuerte y seguro.- Extrañan su hogar, ellas quieren regresar.  
-No pueden entrar, ya te lo he dicho, no cambiare de parecer, los demonios que cuidan defiendenran ese lugar y cuenta con que mis hermanos esten ahi para apoderarse del lugar o de ti.

-No pasara, por favor dejanos...

Pero el demonio solo se levanto camino a la orilla de la cueva para extender sus alas e irse.

-Que maduro.- bufo la sacerdotisa mientras terminaba su comida.

Comio sola y termino su pescado y las frutas, tal vez eran los efectos del embarazo... no ella asi. Se levanto y limpio todo el lugar y tranquilamente salio del lugar para ir de nuevo con sus amigas, tenia que regresar...

-¿Por donde vine?

-Eres una tonta, no ver el camino no es muy inteligente.

-Era de noche no se veia bien nada a fin de cuentas.

-Ven, te llevare.- extendio su mano para que su acompañante la tomara y asi lo hizo y la acuno en sus brazos para luego levantar el vuelo hacia el lugar a donde estaban aquellas a las que su miko les decia "amigas".

-Seiya... tengo miedo, mis poderes estan flaqueando... y de repente tengo mas de lo que tenia, no se, soy inestable.- Decia la miko con sus dudas.

-Es por el embarazo, es normal.

-Me... ¿puedo quedar sin poderes?

-Si.

Ahora estaba aterrada por el riesgo, si queria llegar al templo tendrian que ser rapidas antes que todo empeorara o despues del embarazo tenia que apurarse o esperar. Jugaba con sus manos pero luego tomo un mechon de la coleta del demonio para jugar con el, mientras el se dedicaba a llevarla lentamente.

-Te quiero Seiya, te quiero mucho.

-Tu eres mi cordura, mi razon de existencia y no dejare que te pase nada.

Con esas palabras Usagi solo pudo sonrojarse mientras lo miraba, su mirada cambio y sus brazos rodearon el cuello del joven y se acerco a el para besarlo de la manera mas dulce y lenta que pudo, mientras el solo se paro en seco por la accion y respondio de la misma manera, ya no era como la joven de ayer, esos cambios de humor lo estaban asustando en manera de no saber como reaccionaria con las cosas. El beso fue largo, muy tranquilo y tan deliciososo penso el demonio, mientras la tenia aun contra su pecho acurrucada como una niña pequeña. Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos.

-Tan delicada y pequeña, eres todo para mi.

-Seiya... Tu me has hecho sentir algo tan hermoso dentro de aqui.- señalo la parte de su pecho donde estaba su corazon.- Y ahora tendremos un hijo.

-Si.

-USAGI!- La voz de Makoto se escucho mientras se acercaba a ellos y se detuvo a una distancia prudente.- Hola Usagi.. demonio...

-Seiya, Makoto no seas asi.- dijo la sacerdotisa bajandose de los brazos de su acompañante.

-Adios. -dijo el demonio para luego desaparecer.

Las chicas se miraron y caminaron tranquilamente hacia donde estaban las demas sin decir nada, no era incomodo pero tampoco la amazona se sentia agusto pensaba que habia hecho molestar a su amiga pero ella estaba tan feliz que eso no le importaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba lejos de la chica, tenia que vigilarla ahora que no tenia sus energias estables, el siempre velaria por ella costara lo que costara, pero algo le llamo la antecion, una presencia... Mamoru, pero no venia solo venia con Yaten, de su garganta salio un gruñido de fastidio pero se fue a ver que estaban planeando, tal vez era una trampa pero no podia ignorarlos. Fue rapidamente donde sentia a los hombres y al verlos fue recibido por la espada de el guerrero eterno, pero el tambien saco su espada para empezar una danza.

-Aqui perderas tu.

Antes de poder hacer otra cosa sintio los latigos de su hermano mayor y los trato de esquivar pero Mamoru no dejaba de atacarlo y sus movimientos eran agiles.

-Duerme bien.- escucho detras de el y fue su hermana, se sorprendio tanto, no la habia notado ¿Cuanto tiempo tendria ahi? pero no pudo pensar mas por que la demonesa le dio un golpe en la nuca con sus largas y finas manos dejandolo inconsiente, por lo menos unos momentos pero su hermano Yaten se encargaria de noquearlo para poder llegar al castillo y encadenarlo para evitar que interfiriera mas con sus planes.

-Dile a esos 7 que su amo ordeno vigilar y proteger ese lugar hasta con su vida.- decia la chica mientras reia y se retiraba.

-Claro mi señora.- respondio un demonio volador que seria que que llevaria el mensaje.

No le gustaba la idea de ver a Usagi lastimada pero sus amos tenian razon, era impura, se lo habia buscado por atentar contra los dioses uniendose con un demonio, su hijo seria un sangre sucia, una abominacion, ella no traiciono, jugo con el, tenia que pagar. Corrio hacia los claros y vio a su caballo uno color cafe oscuro con unas piernas muy bien formadas a vista se notaba que podia correr grandes distancias y no cansarse, asi se fue y fue hacia el castillo de sus amos para ver cuales eran sus siguientes ordenes.

-Rapido, tienes que llegar antes que ellas.- ordeno el demonio gritando arriba suyo con su hermano inconsiente en sus brazos y su hermana a un lado.

-Mas te vale ser rapido o te cortare la cabeza.- dijo la demonesa friamente y el pequeño demonio volo despavorido por el miedo.

-Si mis amos.- grito a lo lejos

Ahora todo habia cambiado tal vez para mal pero nunca se sabe, el destino no esta escrito en piedra...

-Chicas, siento que algo malo pasara...- decia Minako algo triste mientras miraba el cielo.

-Imaginaciones tuyas pequeña.- decia alegremente Rei algo positiva por sus avances.

-Como quiera hay que tener cuidado yo tambien siento que algo no va bien, lo presiento.- decia Usagi mientras se tocaba el vientre nada abultado aun.

-No importa solo tendremos cuidado y veran que todo saldra bien.- animo Makoto.

-Si.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Minako y Usagi aun que dentro de ellas pensaban todo lo contrario.

-Chicas... tengo hambre.

-Usagi... nunca cambiaras.- dijo con algo de resignacion Rei.

* * *

_muy corto el capitulo pero :D es que las fiestas me exprimieron la imaginacion y la heche en otra historia -.- no fue bueno jajaj pero bueno gracias a:_

**_Peluches0901:_**_ por tu review por dios me puso roja ./. jaja y pues me dio tristeza lo de tu caso esperemos que todo quede en lo mejor... por que da mucho miedo lo que me paso creo que debes estar mucho peor, te alabo por tu fuerza._

**_TormentaFuriosa: _**_por apoyarme! gracias y yo tambien quiero un Seiya asi :/ pero bueno creo que no me lo daran jajaja ni los reyes pero que mas podemos hacer? yo lo clonare uno para mi xD_

**_Pri-Chan 1410: _**_ por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic._

**_Usagi13chiba: _**_gracias por tus halagos ay no me da mucha alegria que les guste mi fic :D y pues jaja a mi tambien me gusta como Usagi les dio una reprimienda a todas las sailor outers pero espero que escuchen._

**_Serena Princesita Hale: _**_jejej gracias por que tu como tormenta furiosa me animan a seguir cuando creo que ya no puedo xD pero pues jejej gracias tambien por tus animos cuando estuve en "crisis" espero seguir sabiendo de ti._

Gracias a todas. Besos


	21. Cambios y peleas

-¿Que quieres?- la voz de un hombre sono dentro del templo pero no se veia. -Acaso quieres morir.

-No... claro que no... tengo ordenes de su amo.

-Dilas.- de las sombras salio un hombre alto de cabello rubio.

-Dijo que protegieran al lugar a costa de todo, pronto vendran a intentar invadir.

-Como si fuera posible pasarnos.- se burlo en hombre.

-Solo esas fueron sus palabas.

-Largate y no vuelvas.

-Si.. si.

-Escucharon, tendremos diversion.- mientras se escuchaban risas dentro del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Caminemos solo falta... un dia tal vez, estoy segura que estamos cerca. Rei checa o tu Minako.

-Claro Makoto. - dijo la arpia mientras se alzaba en vuelo.

Habia pasado dos semanas desde que vio a Seiya y eso la preocupaba, sentia que algo no iba bien pero no podia darse tiempo de investigar por que sus poderes flaqueban y tenia que llegar a su destino, tal vez Seiya fue a una batalla por su territorio eso ya era muy acostumbrado por eso no le tomaba mucha importancia pero... el tiempo... tenia que pasar algo para que el no llegara, la sacerdotisa caminaba con las demas mientras trataba de mantener el circulo de energia para la sirena. Se sentia cansada ya, no tenia mucho pero se cansaba con facilidad.

-Creo que descansaremos, Usagi necesita descansar.- dijo la amazona algo preocupada por su amiga.

-Claro busquemos un rio o un lago. -Amy estaba tambien consiente de lo que pasaba.

Despues de unos minutos encontraron un pequeño lago para poder descansar, pero primero checaron todo el perimetro de un rastro de algun ser, pero todo estaba despejado, demasiado, tal vez ya estaban cerca de su objetivo.

-Todo se ve tan tranquilo... siento que algo no va bien... chicas esperen por favor.- La doxy se paro de la cabeza de la castaña para buscar a su amiga.

-Con cuidado Minako por favor.

-Claro. - Sus alas se extendieron y alzo el vuelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era tranquilo no habia ni un animal todo estaba solo eso no le daba buena espina paro su vuelo y bajo a inspeccionar el lugar y solo habia desolacion. Bajo y empezo a andar y buscar, las madrigueras estaban vacias no veia nidos pero..

-Que demonios...

Toco por todos lados pero no se veia nada, solo sentia una especie de manto, con miedo acerco su mano para ver si podia pasar y lo hizo con facilidad, pero voy algo que en su estadia en ese lugar creyo ver... su mano, las alas desaparecieron ya no ahora lo que estaba era su mano, la mano que un dia tuvo en el pasado...

-Oh por dios... CHICAS, CHICAS, RAPIDO VENGAN. - gritaba desesperada por el nuevo descubrimiento mientras que su mano aun seguia en su lugar tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

-Chicas... Rei grita por nosotras.- Decia la sirena algo asustada. Minako que la buscaba cambio su direccion a el de los gritos y volo lo mas rapido que podia.

-Vamos chicas.- Usagi se acerco a Amy para empezar a hacer una esfera alrededor de la chica. -Makoto.

-Si.

Makoto levanto el pequeño circulo de agua por las pocas fuerzas de la sacerdotisa pero no se arriesgarian a estar solas contra un enemigo y tal vez dejar desprotegida a la sirena. Corrieron por los arbustos hasta ver a la arpia estatica y a Minako Aino frente a ella tirada, no era la Doxy era la chica de tokio.

-Ay... ay dolio.- se quejaba mientras se acariciaba la cabeza pero vio frente a ella sus piernas, piernas de un humano.- Chicas... mirenme..- se paro poco a poco y se acerco a sus amigas pero al pasar un pedaso empezo aquella dolorosa metamorfosis.- Ahh - gritaba mientras otra vez su cuerpo se reducia.

-MINAKO.

-No.. estoy bien.. solo que...- se miraba de nuevo y volvio a notar que era la pequeña doxy y se paro en seco de lo que tenia planeado decir.

-La barrera... esto nos hace... volver...- Decia Rei con su mano ya retirada de ese lugar.

-Rei... entonces.. nosotras...

-Si Makoto, somos normales si pasamos esta cosa.

-Vamos chicas.- la primera en decirlo fue Amy sin contener la emocion de volver a ser una chica.

-Vamos Amy... -Makoto y Amy se acercaron mientras Minako se paraba de su paralisis por el dolor.

Las cuatro chicas estaban adentrandose a la barrera y Amy cambio, sus escamas y cola desaparecieron y sus piernas volvieron, su ropa fue la ultima que uso en Tokio unos pantalones azules con una blusa de cuello de tortuga celeste, Makoto volvio a su tamaño y su ropa fue sustituida por una blusa larga verde sin mangas y con cuello de tortuga, llevaba unos pantalones blancos , y callo hacia delante con el peso de su amiga peli-azul que tenia en brazos; Rei ya no tenia plumas y su color fue de nuevo el de su piel bronceada, tenia un vestido rojo corto pero con un shor largo negro, Minako otra vez estaba tirada con su falda amarilla ya algo aterrada y su blusa blanca manchada.

-Usagi anda ven.- Extendio la mano Amy feliz por su cambio pero su mano estaba en la orilla de esa extraña barrera. Veia a su amiga algo temerosa- Anda que esperas Usagi.

-Yo... - se quedo estatica temerosa a volver, estaba tan dicidida en ayudarlas y el saber que regresarian pronto, que Seiya no estaba cosa que le quitaba valentia. -Ya voy..

De nuevo seria la Usagi Tsukino que en Tokio dejo, otra vez una niña, no queria regresar, su embarazo tal vez desapareseria y ella no lo soportaria. -Mi hijo.- se toco el vientre mientras las chicas la veian ansiosas por regresar.

-Tal vez no le pase nada, no lo sabremos si no pasas.

-Si paso y ya no lo estoy y... aun que vuelva ya no este mi bebe.

-Vamos Usagi. -Makoto insitio.

-No, es la vida de mi hijo la que esta en peligro.

-Como quiera volveremos aun que no ahorita volveremos asi que arriesgate de una vez.

Se mordio el labio inferior queria regresar a la cueva queria estar con Seiya y no podia. -Yo, ya voy.- Tal vez seguiria con su embarazo y si no regresaria con Seiya, se arriesgaria, las haria creer que estaba con ellas pero... ella no volveria a tokio, ese mundo no era el suyo. Camino lentamente y atraveso la barrera poco a poco sus venas le ardian, se sentia perezosa y su traje de miko desaparecio y volvio su vestido lila arriba de las rodillas, aparecieron sus odangos vio a todas las chicas y miro que tenia su broche de transformacion, pero lo mas importante fue que se toco el vientre en busca de su bebe, ahi estaba, no sabia como explicar pero sentia energia dentro de ella, una vida, no podia fallar.

-Por dios, somos de nuevo humanas y...- saco de sus bolsillos un broche color verde la ojiverde.- tenemos los poderes, somos sailors.

-Que felicidad.- empezo a llorar de alegria Amy.

-Es hora de ir a casa.

-...Si...- Usagi miro al cielo en busca de alguien, mientras tocaba de nuevo su vientre.- Quiero descansar chicas.

-Claro.- la siguio la sailor del amor.

Se sentaron con plena confianza ya que Rei les dijo que no habia nada cerca y que todo era seguro, todas se sentaron, Amy con Rei y Makoto, mientra Usagi se sento debajo de un arbol para luego Minako fuera a hacerle compañia. Estaban las dos calladas Usagi en sus pensamientos mientras su compañera la examinaba.

-Tu... no regresaras ¿Verdad?

-Como... ¿Por que piensas eso?

-Lo veo en tus ojos, no me mientas por favor, somos amigas.

-Sabes que...

-Tu futuro no te detiene, ya que estas embarazada, tal vez las otras pero por mi, tu si eres feliz aqui...

-Las otras chicas no lo aceptaran, tu sabes que ellas esperan mas del futuro.

-Pero ya no existe, tu ya estas...

-Perdon pero no puedo abandonar todo aqui.

-No, perdonanos a nosotras por no comprenderte.

-Sera dificil pero, yo me quedo.

-Y yo te apoyo, aun que yo me quedare aqui. No es por ofender pero este lugar no me gusta.

-No te preocupes te entiendo.

-Fiu. Aun que extrañare volar por todas partes y poder dormir donde sea, me gustaban sus cabezas.

-Creo que todas lo notamos.

Las dos siguieron conversando aun que a Minako no le gustaba la idea de dejar a su amiga pero si era la felicidad de ella lo haria, ya lo habia pensado desde hace ya un tiempo. La tarde paso y las chicas descansaron y ya tenian pocas provisiones asi que las usaron ya que ni una solo Usagi salieron del lugar. Esa noche dormirian con toda tranquilidad y en la mañana siguiente cumplirian su mision. En la noche prendieron una fogata para no tener frio ya en la madrugada y todas se hubicaron al rededor de ella.

-Buenas noches a todas y que descansen, mañana sera un dia muy dificil.- Grito Rei.

-Si.- Respondieron las demas.

Una noche llena de pesadillas para la sailor de la luna que aun pensando en tal vez un lio que fuera un adios para su demonio.

-.-.-.-.

-Hoy regresaran... tenemos que esperarlas... a todas.- decia Michiru en la banca.

-Si, tenemos que ayudarlas a todo esto.- decia su compañera mientras la abrazaba.

-Hoy nuestra princesa regresara...

-Acaso no han pensado en los que nos dijo ella... por que no lo asimilan. -Decia Setsuna algo molesta al escucharlas.

-Tu sabes que Tokio de Cristal es por lo que hemos luchado. No puedes ser tan indiferente con esto.

-Y como pueden ser ustedes tan egoistas.

-No, nuestros sacrificios no seran en vano.

-Mama Michiru... - Hotaru estaba con su uniforme de colegio llegando. -No digan eso... Nuestra amiga Usagi merece felicidad.

-Y esta aqui.

-HARUKA NO PUEDES DECIR ESO.

-A MI NO...

-Chicas.- el grito de Mamoru dejo una pelea estatica.- Dejen de pelear. Usagi no volvera.

-Pero Mamoru... -Michiru estaba por decir algo.

-No podemos obligarla y si viene y algo o un nuevo enemigo tan poderoso que les quita sus poderes viene por su negligencia, no podemos arriesgarnos...

-Lo dices por tu...- Haruka iba a decir algo pero la presencia de Hotaru la detuvo.

-Basta, esto se solucionara ahora. Por el poder del cristal de Pluton. Transformacion!.

-Asi lo quieres. Por el poder del cristal de Urano. Transformacion!.

-NO, ALTO CHICAS.- grito Mamoru algo sorprendido por el drastico giro de la situacion. Setsuna habia exagerado al llegar a solucion por algo tan tonto, al menos para el.

-Haruka detente, somos compañeras.- gritaba Michiru.

-Mama Setsuna. PARA ESTO POR FAVOR.

-Te duele que insulte a el señor de la Tierra.- decia mientra trataba de dar un golpe en el estomago de la chica pero fue inutil ya que esta con el baculo lograba bloquear los ataques.

-Me molesta tu egoismo.


	22. Ultima pelea

-Mama Setsuna nooo!- girtaba la pequeña sailor Saturno de la desesperacion al ver a sus seres queridos peleando.

Sailor Plut arremetio el baston de su compañera de aventuras de años Urano, haciendola perder el aliento y la estabilidad cayendo de rodillas.

-Nuestro deber no es como sailors es como amigas.

-Callate. Tu sabes que somos sailors ante todo.

-Apesar del dolor de nuestros reyes, de nuestros amigos, miras primero por ti.- Se paro frente a ella con autoridad.- solo vez el confort que te espera en el futuro y no quieres cambiarlo, temes a un futuro incierto.

-Setsuna para por favor con esto.- dijo Mamoru algo asustado con los acontecimientos. Se acerco a ellas pero no puedo mas. Habia algo que se lo impedia

-Mama Michiru hay que ayudar.

-Si.  
Las dos chicas se transformaron, mientras la sailor del tiempo miro a su compañera. -Tu deber de sailor a acabado.- sus palabras eran frias y sin sentimiento.

-¿Que? -iba a pararse pero el baston le toco su broche quitandole la metamorfosis y destruyendo su broche. Las otras sailor quedaron estaticas por esa accion, nunca pensaron que un dia pasara algo asi. -¿como?

-¿Setsuna? ¿Que te pasa?- Gritaba Michiru mientras se acercaba pero choco contra una barrera, la golpeo pero no pasaba nada. Saturno hacia lo mismo sin nada de exitos pero ese campo no las dejaba pasar.

-Era lo inebitable, las puertas se han cerrado por algo, nuestra... amiga nos pidio un favor, es lo menos que podemos hacer, piensen en todo.. no hagan repetir esta accion, no tendre consideraciones. Mil perdones Mamoru Chiba por lo que tuvo que ver.- miro a su antiguo rey y sonrio tristemente por que la niña que un dia seria la hija entre el y su reina no existiria, esa pequeña a la que llego a querer tanto y protegio, pero si era la felicidad de ambos, lo aceptaria.

-Setsuna...

-Solo tenemos que esperar a las chicas, es lo que debemos hacer por ahora.- dijo mientras dejaba a una Haruka impactada y derrotada, y quitaba el campo, dejando pasar a las chicas en auxilio a su compañera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rapido chicas. POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS. TRANSFORMACION.- gritaba Minako al ver que estaban siendo atacadas.

-Si. -Todas gritaron al mismo tiempo y de un momento a otro eran las sailors.

-Como extrañaba esto.- decia Rei, mientras se ponia atras de Amy para cubrirse de cualquier ataque, eso era algo que no hacian antes pero con el cambio de mundo aprendiron a cuidarse mucho mejor.

-Usagi.

La buscaban con la mirada y no la veian, estaba preocupadas, su estado era delicado para dejarla sola.

-Niñas, que lindo, ya estaba algo aburrido de todo.- la voz de un hombre, las asusto.

-Pereza por favor no asustes a nuestras "amigas"- otra voz aparecio haciendose burlonas.

-Gula, hay que acabar con esto, tengo sueño.- los hombres aparecieron dejando ver a uno de estatura alta delgada con grandes ojeras y otro no tan alto regordete.

-Preparense.- advirtio Minako ya que estaba con Makoto.

-¿Pero..? ¿Usagi?

-No se preocupen, primero los derrotaremos a ellos.

-Mph ¿escuche bien? que risa.- se burlo el mas bajo de estatura.

-Hay que terminar, quiero descansar.

Los dos se lanzaron al ataque, y sin pensarlo gula fue Gula fue contra Amy y Rei mientras Pereza con Minako y Makoto, las chicas se asustaron por la velocidad de los chicos pero trataron de seguirles el paso en una pelea tan dificil.

-Niñas tontas.- Gula tiro a Mercury lejos mientras tomaba a Mars de los cabellos y la levantaba.- No ganaran.- tiro un golpe en el estomago de la chica mientras aun la tenia sujeta de sus largo cabellos. Ella solo gritaba de dolor, no podia hacer nada mas que tratar de cubrirse pero las manos tan gordas de esa persona eran fuertes por lo que aun le dolio, Amy vio la escena y fue por ella inutilmente.

-Agh.

-Rapsodia acuatica de Mercurio!- grito la chica frustrada mientras corria a atacas a aquel ser tan despiadado con sus propias manos.- Alejate. - dificilmente lo quito de su amiga pero fue golpeada y azotada contra el piso. -Ahhh

-Chicas.- Grito preocupada la sailor del truno.

-No te distraigas.- la regaño Minako. "¿donde estas Usagi?" estaba frustrada por la falta de la otra rubia, sabia que tenia que estar concentrada pero temia por el bienestar de su amiga.

-NIÑAS BOBAS.- Pereza que no se habia movido, ataco tan rapido como pudo y golpeo a la castaña para separarlas y poder ser mas efectivo que contra un equipo.

Todo estaba mal, todo no estaba como creian pero algo las motivaba algo las hacia luchar y seguir y eso era, regresar a casa.

-No... perderemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-YAAA.- gritaba Usagi mientras trataba de detener a su atacante, pero simplemente no podia evadir los ataques relampagos que le mandaba.

-Te lo dije estupida, no podras conmigo.- una mujer pelo rubio largo ojos rojos se paro de repente la miro burlonamente.- como si pudieras contra mi.

Soberbia era su contrincante, la habia tomado desprevenida, ni siquiera pudo usar la metamorfosis, pero tenia que salir de esta por su hijo.

-Eternal Sailor Moon. TRANSFORMACION.- tenia que luchar si queria vivir, tenia que dar todo de si.

-Valla, que mal que no seas rival para mi. Desmostrare que soy mejor que todos ellos, aun que sea algo ovbio, el amo me apremiara por esto.- ¿amo? ¿Seiya? el los mando hacer esto... ya no era una pregunta lo estaba confirmando, el dijo que las puertas nunca estarian abiertas para nadie, pero ¿llegar a estos extremos?

-El... te mando.

-Dijo que vendrian unos estorbos a invadir y que los pararamos a como diera lugar.- decia mientras la miraba, estaba enojada por no poder cambiar de atuendos como ella, si claramento ERA mucho mejor que la chiquilla de pelos rubios.

-Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada! -debia ser mentira, Seiya la amaba, ella lo amaba y la prueba irrefutable era el bebe que estaba esperando.

-Maldita zorra. -herir a soberbia era un error, ella nunca podia ser tocada por manos de una simple humana. Corrio hacia la chica y la tomo del cuello para levantarla sin un solo esfuerzo. - eres una simple debilucha. - mientras que la rubia luchaba por zafarse del agarre y respirar. -tu no debiste haberme tocado. -apreto mas.

-N...no... -no moriria. Con la poca fuerza tiro una patada al estomago de la chica y poder caer, mientras la otra solo se sacudio las ropas ya algo molesta.

-Arg.

-No... morire... no.. -estaba lista a pelear, su baculo y las ropas eran algo dificiles de llevar, estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de combate.

Otra vez Soberbia ataco pero fue esquivada, esa seria la tactica de Sailor Moon gastarla y atacarla, pero tal vez era arriesgado, tal vez la demonesa no se cansaba tan rapido y la que perderia primero seria ella por el cansancio. Veria como iba la situacion y trataria de cambiar la tactica si no funcionaba. Fue golpeada por la espalda haciendola caer, habia olvidado la gran velocidad. Volteo un poco la cara y le fue pateada haciendola caer metros mas lejos, gritando por el dolor de tal vez el golpe mas fuerte de su vida, claro que estaba mal que pronto seguirian otros. Golpes en los brazos ya que se protegia la panza lo mas que podia, en ese estado era plana asi que no se veia el embarazo, pero si sentia a un pequeño ser dentro suyo. Tenia que atacar no podria ganar, sus amigas necesitaban ayuda, ella podia oir los gritos, pero no podia ir en su auxilio.  
-Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada!

-El mismo ataque... que aburrida.

-No te acerques... -estaba cansada, los golpes palpitaban. -Yo ganare.

Las sonoras carcajadas de la demonesa resonaron - no me hagas reir. Eres insignificante, no puedes pensar que tu me ganaras a MI.

Penso que la rubia la atacaria de nuevo, pero hizo lo contrario, corrio y claro que la persiguiria, no dejaria escapar a su presa, ya que queria hacerla pagar. Usagi paso entre los arboles mientras ideaba un nuevo plan, salir del campo y ser la sacerdotisa, descartado, dejar a sus amigas era lo peor que podia hacer ademas esos cambios no le harian bien a su bebe. Deberia huir y esconderse, nunca era demasiado patetico.

Lucharia hasta el final, esto fue lo que Seiya queria.

-Maldito seas demonio del infierno, pudrete.- lloraba de amargura y coraje, mientras se preparaba para pelear. Un golpe sobre ella, la demonesa esta encima suyo.

-Tu tienes que morir de una maldita vez.- se acerco a ella y trato de sujetarla por ambas manos.

-Maldita... yaaaaaaa...- deseaba los poderes de sacerdotisa.. ¿poderes? ya los tenia. -Cura...cion... Lu...nar.- un ataque de cuando tenia 14 años, pero con ese destruyo a youmas y ayudo a personas convertidas en tales, tal vez funcionaria, y si lo hizo, la luz esta vez emano de su brocho haciendo alejar a su atacante cegada y con ardor en el cuerpo por lo hecho.

-¿Que? -estaba aun recuperandose cuando fue tacleada por la rubia y tirada, sintio alguien arriba de ella y luego la vio, con el puño cerrado y dispuesta a darle un golpe, no tardo mucho y reacciono moviendo la cabeza aun lado esquivando a pocos segundos un gran golpe.

-Esta vez no fallare.- a pesar de dolor de sus posibles nudillos rotos, lo hizo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue un puño certero en su contrincante des-encajandole la quijada. Aun a pesar de estar cansada terminaria con esto y despues iria en ayuda por sus amigas, sus guantes blancos como la nieve estaban manchacos de tierra y sangre, su ropa povorienta pero nada importaba. -Tu seras la que termine aqui con su existencia.

Aqui estaba la batalla mas dura de sus vidas que no terminaria como las demas, con un final feliz, una alianza, un beso o algo, aprenderian a que la libertad costaba mas, a que si querian vivir tendrian que matar a otros. Era hora de la verdad y solo los fuertes ganarian, y tal vez sacrificarian algunas cosas, ahora ya no era todo de color de rosa, tendrian que aprender eso, a la buena o a la mala.

* * *

Perdonen la tardanza, en serio que no quiero pero me exprimo el cerebro ultimamente con problemas personales, ya que regrese a estudiar y ahora si terminarlos.

A lo mejor unos leyeron en capitulos anteriores sobre una amiga con cancer.. ella murio, fue un golpe muy duro y la verdad aun no lo logro asimilar, despues mi tia murio, valla no sabia que estaba enferma, pero lo estaba, estos dias no han sido los mios ya que mi papa tiene una enfermedad muy grave, pero no importa como quiera sonrio y veo el lado bueno, ademas que con esta pagina puedo expresarme libremente y desahogarme eso tambien me sirve, gracias por seguirme.

Besos.


	23. Escape

-Corre...

-No, Makoto ataca. - Rei estaba frustrada por que ya las cuatro estaban acorraladas y Usagi no salia de ningun lugar, Amy estaba agotada igual que ella mientras Makoto y Minako eran las que defendian, Gula estaba tirado con un brazo desembrado y el cuello muy apenas podia sostener la cabeza ya que fue cortado con la cadena de Venus. Makoto ataco hacia Pereza pero facilmente lo esquivo.

-No soy tan torpe como Gula que fue facilmente aniquilado...- tomo a Rei de el brazo y la estrujo haciendola gritar -ustedes nunca debieron venir.- ser reia mientras hacia gritar a la chica, la iba a ventar contra Amy pero antes de que hiciera algo mas fue atravezado por una tiara por el estomago sorprendiendo a todos, miraron la direccion de donde vino el ataque y vieron a Sailor Moon algo cansada. -Maldi... - no lo dejaron terminar la frase ya que Jupiter fue detras de el y le rompio el cuello, callo sin vida y todas ahora tenian cargo de conciencia, que tal vez olvidarian. Se tiraron al suelo viendo sus actos, una vez ellas eran justicieras que salvaban vidas ahora... ¿las quitaban? estaban repasando una y otra vez las cosas y ni una les daba credito a lo que veian.

-No es hora de pensar, tenemos que seguir. -fue Venus la que hablo mientras se paraba.

-Si, vamos.- la apoyo la otra rubia.

-Faltan... todavia quedan 5 verdad. -Decia Amy haciendo cuentas.

-No... 4... soberbia ya no esta.. yo la... ya no esta.- estaba frustrada pero era verdad lo que decia Venus no era momento de pensar en eso era el  
momento de actuar.

-Entonces sigamos y no hay que separarse por nada chicas.- dijo Rei para tener mas posibilidades de seguir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Sueltenme de una maldita vez ¡KAKYUU! - era el demonio dentro de un cuarto encadenado arrodillado y tratando de hallar una manera de romper las cadenas, eso no era dificil de romper pero en ellas habia pergaminos listos para ser activados y purificarlo, gracias a una saceerdotisa que tenian presa en el castillo.

-Calmate, no debes estar tan ruidoso, haras que me de un jaqueca.- la demonesa camino tranquilamente frente a el, se paro frente a el y se inclino para verlo. -No te preocupes solo deja que los 7 o ellas mueran... sabes, esas malditas no son normales, ellas no se debilitaron con entrar al campo que dejo la maldita demonio que se creia una miko ... ¿como se llamaba? amm -hacia ademanes de estar meditando la repuesta aun que sabia muy bien todo ello.

-Yuki...

-Si uf que descuido haberlo olvidado con tan tragico final, pobre Rasgar en serio que la destrozo, fue algo muy...

-Callate.

-Con tanto tiempo y aun la amas, bueno no importa, ya que esta muerta y pronto esa miko que tienes como juguete tambien lo estara y nosotros seres amos y señores de este mundo con la fuerza que nos otorgaran en el templo.

-No se acerquen a Usagi...

-Hay Seiya no estas en posicion de exigir. Ademas tu sabes que es importante tener ese poder.

-Kakyuu... eres despreciable.

-Lo se... bueno, te dejare... -fue hacia l puerta dispuesta a salir pero antes tenia que decirle algo. -Yo siempre te ame, no se por que tu a mi no... -dejo a el demonio solo y ella fue con Taiki ya que Yaten se habia ido a vigilar la lucha, tenian que planear en como tendria que funcionar todas las cosas en especial con aquella sacerdotisa, no podian haber fallas.

-Esas tienen poder, sabes que ya derrotaron a 3. Se supone que con la barrera disminuyen sus poderes y ellas lo aunmentaron, ¿Que son?. -decia un demonio frustrado.

-No lo se, no lo se, pero hay que hacer algo de todas maneras.

-Hay que pensarlo mjuy bien, los errores no estan...

-Permitidos, lo se Taiki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Minako ten cuidado. -las chicas se adentraban a un templo pero la primera en pasar fue la sailor del amor.

-S... - fue tacleada por una sombra antes de terminar su frase.

-Valla, terminaron con ellos, bueno no importa, ellos solo eran estorbos. -decia un chico de pelos rojisos y con el ceño fruncido.

-VENUS.

-Es... toy... bien... -decia mientras se recuperaba del azote contra una pared.

-No lo estaras por mucho. - corrio hacia la chica para golpearla de nuevo pero otro cuerpo se interpuso haciendolo parar.

-No..- era Jupiter.

-Otra... maldita sea ustedes seran aburridas.

-Basta de tus niñerias Ira hay que terminar.

-Siempre tan oportuna Envidia.

-Dejen de jugar niños que esto tiene que terminar.

-Avaricia...

Ahora eran tres oponentes a los que tenian que enfrentarse, tal vez no seria tan dificil... Ira era un joven y Avaricia era un hombre parecido a Pereza, pero este tenia algo que las desconsertaba, mientras Envidia era una mujer muy exuberante y hermosa. Se tratarian de apoyar todas pero sabian de antemano que tendrian que separarse. El primero en atacar fue Envida y fue tras Rei sin pensarlo.

-CHICAS TENGAN CUIDADO. -grito la morena mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de su contrincante. -Saeta llameante de Marte!

El ataque pego en el brazo derecho de Avaricia hiriendola en el hombro. -Me las pagaras. -decia mientras se tiro contra ella tratando de lastimarla.

-No debes jugar con fuego. -de su mano fue saliendo una especie de barra hecha con acero. Todos miraron eso, no era normal...

-Las niñas no deben estar de chismosas. -Minako fue golpeada y Makoto tambien por Ira que tenia una fuerza muy por arriba de las chicas, pelearian en equipo para vencerlo, solo quedaron Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury que no perdieron el tiempo y fueron contra Envidia que tenia la guardia baja.

-Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

-Por el poder del crital de la luna plateada! -gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo haciendo caer a su contrincante, no muerto pero si herido. -Mercury  
tenemos que matarlo. -la chica la miro con horror con la facilidad que habia salido esa frase de su boca, pero luego penso que era la vida de ellos y la de ellas mismas. Se fue contra Envidia y lo sostuvo del cuello pero no fue por mucho ya que fue tirada y golpeada en la panza. -MERCURY.

Corrio en ayuda de su amiga pero fue golpeado y aventado por el cuerpo de su compañera. -MARS - estaba asustada por sus amigas todo estaba  
siendo mas dificil de lo que pensaron.

-Estoy bien, rapido tu ayuda a Mercury. -Se paro y de nuevo envio un ataque contra Avaricia. -Yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo y ustedes tambien.

Minako tenia sujeto de manos a Ira mientras Makoto estaba levantandose. La sailor del rayo se paraba y arremetia un golpe contra el estomago del joven. -Mantelo asi Venus.

-Es dificil... es muy fuerte. -decia mientras hacia mas presion en sus cadenas.

-Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter!

-No. -bramo el demonio de dolor por el golpe pero de nuevo se levanto aun atado alzo los brazos y empezo a menearlos y con ellos a la sailor del amor. -dejemos los juegos. -paso sus manos por encima y con la fuerza levanto a la sailor despues los bajo y la estrello contra el suelo.

-Vamos, no puede ser que ya te hallas cansado niña.

-No. Fuego sagrado de Marte. -su ataque fue al blanco.

-No podras...

-TODAS, ACERQUENSE RAPIDO.- grito Sailor Moon, al escuchar la orden corriendo con dificultad y obstaculos con su compañera. - Amy.

-Si. Burbujas Congelantes Exploten! - el lugar se lleno de neblina. -ahora tenemos que atacarlos chicas. -su plan era atacarlos cuando menos lo  
esperaran tal vez asi ganarian.

-Rapido. -dijo la sailor lunar mientras corria contra Ira. -Curacion Lunar, lo abrazo por la espalda y la luz que dio alerto a los demas, los demonios se acercaron a la luz que habian visto y solo vieron a la chica con su "hermano" muerto tirado.

-Cascada creciente de Venus! - el golpe le dio a Envidia en una pierna. -Hay que movernos ahora que tenemos la niebla.

-Si. -grito Jupiter mientras se preparaba para un ataque. -TODAS ALEJENSE.

La miraron extrañadas por la peticion pero en sus ojos vieron una buena señal. Usagi fue la primera en alejarse luego Minako, Rei estaba dudando pero Amy la sujeto y se la llevo, mientras Makoto quedo en medio de los demonios sin que ellos la pudieran ver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Le ayudare, ahora mis amos salieron.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Por que me ayudas? - la miko que habia puesto la energia espiritual y pergaminos lo estaba ayudando, tenia el traje rojo con blanco de una miko, su cabello era largo y cafe, era una mujer.

-Por que yo se que ese templo guarda grandes poderes y se que si mis amos se apoderan de ella... todos sufriran.

Las cadenas calleron y Seiya se vio libre de nuevo, iba a darse la media vuelta pero vio como una espada atravesaba el pecho de la miko que lo habia liberado. No se habia sorprendido por la imagen, vio atras de ella y se encontro con unos ojos azules frios.

-Tu.

-Eres una maldita traicionera, mis amos te perdonaron la vida y asi pagas.

-M...Ma... moru... -la miko trato de verlo pero le fue imposible, ya que el chico le pateo la espalda para separla de su espada tirandola en el acto. -N... - cayo al suelo ya muerta, sus ojos tenian lagrimas pero en su boca un sonrisa.

-Ahora de aqui no saldras vivo.

-Mph. -se mofo frente de el, desplego sus alas salio del lugar.

-REGRESA.

El no tenia tiempo para jugar, tenia que ayudar a su mujer, tenia que llegar y advertile que no podria contra ellos, que los demonios eran fuertes... tenia que protegerla junto con su futuro hijo. Se maldijo mil veces por no poder ir mas rapido pero luego fue tomado de una pierna por un ogro.

-No puede seguir.

-Maldicion, no tengo tu tiempo. -de sus dedos salieron unos latigos rojos que brillaban de una manera hermosa pero eran mortales. -muevete. -con uno de los hilos lo paso por el cuello del ogro y luego su cabeza callo. -Inutil.

-Alto. Aqui terminaremos con todo, tu vida aqui se termina, amo.

El demonio fue contra Mamoru.. tenia que terminar esta batalla lo mas rapido que pudiera e ir en ayuda de su miko y su hijo. Un gruñido y un quejido rezono en el bosque y los cuerpos de los dos hombres estaban juntos, ahora era el momento el que no ganara la batalla ademas de perder el orgullo perderia la vida.

* * *

Gracias por sus animos, en serio que me ayudaron mucho. Son una gente hermosa, ayer estaba leyendo una carta que mi amiga, hace poco la encontraron, la verdad es que a pesar de nuestra corta edad ella maduro muy rapido, cuando lo lei me asombre ya que siempre le decia que era muy despreocupada y al ver sus sentimientos en ese documento.. me sorprendi. Gracias en verdad, gracias.


	24. Una meta muy lejana

De la chica salian truenos expandiendose quemando la piel de los demonios, Avaria con su pierna ya lastimada por el rayo de Venus no podia salir pero Envidia lo estaba haciendo lentamente.

-Fuego de Marte. Enciendete. -ataco Mars para evitar la huida. Antes de seguir con el ataque Sailor Jupiter fue golpeada y aventada por un hombre algo y de melena larga color negro, sus ojos eran verdes, era apuesto pero habia algo siniestro en el.

-Lujuria..- hablaba esperanzada Avaricia mientras se acercaba arrastra con el.

-No sirves -la sorprendio y despues solo le atraveso la garganta con una espada que traia consigo. -Envidia levantate. -ordeno y el aludido se paro con temor de ser tambien asesinado.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas pero Sailor Moon corrio con su compañera ya sin su metamorfosis. -Makoto ¿estas bien? -su voz estaba agitada pero aun se escuchaba preocupada.

-Si.. solo debo descansar. -Se paro con ayuda y mientras las otras chicas luchaban con su ultimo enemigo ellas se preocuparon por encontrar donde poner a descansar a la chica. La sento en una de las columnas lejos y escondida detras de ella. -Gracias...

-No te preocupes. Me voy. -Sonrio y se giro dispuesta a irse.

-Tengan cuidado, por favor.

-Tu sabes que si Makoto.

-Solo esperen e ire a ayudarles.

La sailor sonrio y corrio hacia sus amigas que estaban siendo atacadas por Avaricia y Lujuria, aun que el primero se veia ya muy lastimado.

-FUEGO DE MARTE. ENCIENDETE. -ataco directo a Lujuria pero este antes de ser atacado sujeto a su compañero y lo uso de escudo dejando a todas heladas. -Pero... es un.. ser despreciable. -solo veian como tiraba el cuerpo de Avaria ya muerto a un lado dejando un olor a carne quemada por el lugar.

-Solo era un estorbo. -miro a las chicas y vio a una lejos de las demas asi que decidio atacarla primero, Makoto lo vio dirigirse a ella pero antes de dar un golpe un cuerpo se atraveso.

-Usagi!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las espadas rezonaban mientras pocas chispan salian de ellas, los dos peleaban por sus vidas, el demonio se veia fatigado pero el joven estaba cansado, lo que tal vez haria las cosas mas faciles, Seiya trato de usar un ataque mas continuo y firme para terminar pronto pero Mamoru no se lo facilitaba.

-Sabe que esto no le sera tan facil. -decia mientras trataba de esquivar la espada.

No le respondio solo se limito a seguir con su ataque. De pronto sintio como por encima de el volaba una criatura, seguramente una arpia, mensajera de sus hermanos. -Rayos. -sino detenia esa cosa sus hermanos se enterarian que el habia escapado y todo el factor sopresa quedaria destruido. Se movia mas desesperado que hizo perder el equilibrio a su contrincante dejandolo tirado, estaba en problemas y temia por su vida.

-Sabes, esa niña y sus amigas no son normales, el templo las cambio. -decia mientras lo veia desde abajo, el tenia una carta bajo la mano para seguir viviendo y la usaria. -Ellas has cambiando mucho, no se debilitan, al contrario.

-Yo lo se, asi que no me sirves. -Lo miro y solo sonrio con sorna mientras el lo veia aterrado. -Adios. -Esa fue la ultima palabra antes de atravesar el pecho del joven con su espada, pero no era piadoso y la giro haciendo gritar y perder la vida a Mamoru Chiba. Saco la espada sin emocion y miro en direccion al templo para volar. No tenia un buen presentimiento algo estaba mal, el podia sentirlo y ahora estaba demasiado preocupado.

Alzo el vuelo y vio a la arpia lejos si aumentaba la velocidad la alcanzaria, y asi lo hizo se puso arriba de ella y cuando esta vio una sombra encima trato de esquivarlo pero los latigos rojos tomaron sus piernas y fue azotada en el suelo.

-Mi... señor.. -no termino de decir mas ya que los latigos se fueron a su garganta inyectandole veneno que al instante murio.

-.-.-.-.-.

-Usagi. -se escucharon los gritos de las chicas al ver a su amiga atravesarse en el camino de Lujuria, solo se escucho el desgarre de telas, miraron atonitas como el cuerpo de Sailor Moon se pego contra el del demonio. La espada salio por el hombro de la chica que sonrio.

-Mph, aqui perderas. Curacion Lunar. -grito mientras una luz salia de ella, todas estaban preocupadas y corrieron hacia ellos gracias a la luz no distinguian bien los cuerpos pero uno callo.

-Usagi! -gritaron todas acercandose pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a Lujuria de pie mientras la chica estaba en el suelo inconsiente.

-Valla niña... -la iba a levantar pero un ataque lo impidio.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA .-grito Minako.

-Divertido. -una mueca en su cara se dibujo y ataco a Minako haciendo una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. -Eres linda. -la agarro pegandola a su cuerpo -que tal si me divierto un rato contigo. -decia mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Cascada Creciente de Venus. -ataco para alejarlo y limpiarse. -maldito asqueroso, ALEJATE. Cadenas de amor de Venus. -grito mientras lo apresaba.

-Fulgor del agua de Mercurio. -ataco rapidamente Amy mientras Rei iba en la ayuda de Usagi.

-¿Estas bien? -decia mientras la veia abrir los ojos.

-S...si... ve con las chicas necesitan ayuda. -Se sento para darle animos a la sailor de fuego a irse. -no te preocupes yo estare bien. -Al momento de pararse la morena fue golpeada por una sombra.

-Valla otra vez tu arpia. -la voz fue facilmente.

-Kakyuu.- escupio la chica mientras se ponia de pie.

-Hummm... esto debe acabarse ya.

-Tienes razon. -grito Sailor Moon mientras se disponia atacarla pero fue tlaqueada por Taiki.

-Ya se acabaron los juegos niñas. -decia burlonamente Yaten mientras se acercaba a Makoto que aun estaba detras de la columna.

Estaban emboscadas, tal vez ahora estaban lejos de su meta, ahora ya no sabian si su sueño de regresar estaba cerca, por que ellas ya no lo veian cerca pero aun asi lucharian, todas.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maltida sea. -se quejo un demonio mientras otro dolor agudo golpeaba su cuerpo, eso le indicaba que su mal, al unir sus almas habia un vinculo y ahora el sentia parte del dolor que ella sufria. Acelero el vuelo preocupado a que tal vez llegara tarde.

-.-.-.-..-

-Estan por llegar madre. -decia la pequeña Kousagi escondida en los arboles junto con una sacerdotisa.

-Lo se. Tenemos que ser pacientes y esperar que todo salga bien.

Miraron hacia el lago y vieron a cuatro chicas y a Mamoru Chiba, al verlo Usagi tuvo un momento de los dulces momentos que vivio con el y con el de su mundo pero fueron escasos. -falta poco para que lleguen esperame Kou. -dijo mientras brincaba y corria. Tenia que verlos, los extrañaba, los amaba pero amaba mas a su hija y a su demonio, se detuvo en una casa tan poco conocida para ella y miro por la ventana a la familia Tsukino. -Lo siento. -dijo antes de tocar la puerta para ser antendida.

-¿Usagi? -dijo Kenji Tsukino. -Hija. -detras de el se asomaron Ikuko y Sammy y tambien se asombraron al verla.

-Los amo mucho familia.- grito mientras corria y los abrazaba con fuerza despidiendose para siempre. -Perdonenme, perdonenme, en serio pero les digo soy feliz y lo sere mucho, aun que me hacen mucha falta, perdonenme. -lloraba mientras la veian con confusion.

-Usagi ¿Que te paso? -pregunto asustada su madre.

-Nada, solo sepan que los amo y los extraño. -se seco las lagrimas mientras les daba un beso a cada uno se puso a la altura de Sammy -Siempre fuiste un diablillo pero siempre te ame. -Se paro y saco unos pergaminos que pego en la frente de los tres, hizo una oracion rapida y su familia volvieron a reaccionar.

-Disculpe señorita ¿En que podemos ayudarla? -Pregunto alegremente Ikuko.

-En nada, gracias por todo. -con una reverencia y camino mientras sus ojos se humedecian. -Kou se preocupara. -se seco las lagrimas y sonrio miro atras y los vio despedirse alegremente y ella hizo lo mismo, era un adios definitivo que le hubiera gustado hacer hace años.

* * *

_Hola! uff las vacaciones que se me acaban iba a utlizarlas en escribir y ahora ni vivo en casa jajaja salgo y bueno la verdad es que me alegra de cierta manera, ademas del trabajo que me hicieron trabajar mas xD me contrataron dos dias mas a la semana pero se acabo D: adios dinero jaja bueno gracias por estar conmigo en serio me encantan cuando dejan comentario o se suscriben! esta historia terminara pronto espero dejarles un buen sabor de boca. Besos y mis mejores deseos a todos!_


	25. El poder del cristal

-Mama ¿Adonde fuiste? - pregunto la pequeña demonesa al ver llegar a la sacerdotisa.

-Tuve que hacer algo que no pude hacer hace años... -miro de nuevo hacia atras nostalgica.

-Tu... No te quieres quedar? -pregunto inocentemente la ni a buscando el bien de su madre ante todo.

-No mi pequeña, mi felicidad esta contigo y tu papa.

Se sentaron esperando al portal que pronto apareceria y en el cual llegarian 4 sailors.

-.-.-.-.

-Seiya. -grito de alegria Sailor Moon al ver a su demonio entrar y quitarle de encima a Taiki. Vio como se avalanzo contra Yaten para ayudarles lo mas que podia a ella y sus compa eras y no le quedaria mal pero lo vio fatigado no podia quedarse viendo como era defendida esta vez, ahora ella tambien pelearia hasta el final asi que no espero mas y corrio a tratar de acabar con Lujuria junto a Miniako.

-Cadenas de amor de Venus.

-Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada. -Atacaron juntas haciendo caer a su contrincante pero no fue suficiente ya que seguia vivo haciendo el estado del brazo de la princesa de la luna empeorar.

-Niñas eso no funcionara conmigo. -decia el demonio mientras se iba levantando pero fue atravesado por un brazo llevandose la vida y organos internos de Lujuria, vieron atonitas como este seguia retorciendose y gritando mientras el brazo fue removido y vieron caer el cuerpo ya solo con espamos y atras de el a Seiya.

-Muevanse y tengan cuidado no puedo estar en todo. -miro hacia un lado y vio a sus hermanos pelando con las chicas.

-Gracias. -solo atino a decir Minako mientras lo veia irse.

-Maldito demonio. -decia la otra rubia enojada por la reprimienda, lo habian hecho bien hasta ahora que todo se habia vuelto mas complicado gracias a los hermanos de Seiya, aun que la verdad ya estaban en apuros con Lujuria.

-Vamos.

-Si.

Makoto estaba peleando fisicamente contra Yaten que no dejaba de tratar de atacar con sus garras pero fue tambien atacado por la sailor del amor haciendo las cosas mas dificiles. -Hermanos. -grito haciendo que los otros reaccionaran y se acercaran.

-Ugg...

-Usagi...- se acerco la morena a su amiga que estaba tomandose el brazo aun perforado por la espada de Lujuria.

-No es nada Rei.

Los tres demonios alzaron vuelo pero Seiya no los siguio, descansaria eso, todos estaban tensos, las sailors tampoco atacaban ya que estaban demasiado cansadas.

-Esto va mal. Maldito Seiya escapo y ahora ya no esta Lujuria. -decia Taiki mientras veia el cuerpo inerte del nombrado.

-Tenemos que apoderarnos de esa ni a o nunca entraremos.- miraron a Yaten mientras este veia a Sailor Moon. -Estupido Lujuria la hirio y podria morir.

-Vamos. -Grito Kakyuu volando directo a la chica pero antes de llegar topo contra otra. Era la sailor del conocimiento, Mercury. Yaten fue sujetado de una pierna por las cadenas de Venus y azotado, mientras Taiki trato de apoyar a su hermana pero Seiya lo tomo.

-Maldita mocosa. -se quejo el demonio de pelo plateado mientras que ella le propinaba un golpe en la cara con el puño. Sonrio y la miro divertido. -Tienes fuerza, tal vez no seas tan debil.

-Nunca me subestimes. -los dos se miraron mientras en sus labios habia una sonrisa, tal vez eso seria un desafio.

-No usare espada...- la solto divertido ante la mirada atonita de la chica y decidio atacar. -pero no por eso bajes la guardia.

-No. -grito divertida mientras esquivaba el golpe.

-.-.-.-

-Mama.. en serio crees que ellos comprendan?

-No lo se Kousagi...

Abajo estaban las sailors exteriores junto con el rey de la Tierra esperando un indicio de algo.

-Tal vez fue una trampa, y si en realidad ellas saldran por otro lugar y solo fue esto un distractor. -opino Luna preocupada.

-Luna ¿En verdad crees que Usa nos mentiria? -pregunto Artemis.

-Tu viste que ella no era la Usagi que conociamos Artemis, estoy preocupada.

-Calma Luna yo vi que ella no mentia. -dijo segura Hotaru. -Ellas llegaran.

Hubo un sinlencio pero pronto fue lleno por sonidos extraños y un gran hoyo frente a ellas donde no podia ver nada del otro lado.

-MIREN. -grito Haruka mientras veia una luz.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Alejense de mi malditas mocosas.- grito frustrado Taiki mientras aventaba a Makoto y a Amy. Kakyuu estaba luchando con Seiya mientras Yaten aun seguia con Minako y Usagi estaba cansada, la hemorragia no paraba. Todos estaban exhaustos.

-Maldita sea Seiya entiende que ese poder nos favorecera. -decia Kayuu.

-No me importa, tu sabes bien que este templo exige un sacrificio.

-Esa mocosa lo sera. Como una vez lo fue Yuki.

-No.

-Si, Rasgar vendra y tu sabes lo que pasara si eso sucede. -decia felizmente.

-El no vendra...

-Tu lo crees hermanito pero... mira solo mira los cuerpos de tus antiguos subordinados. -apunto al cuerpo de Envida y vieron como daba espasmos y empezaba a morverse torpemente pero intentaba ponerse de pie. Todos miraron a los cuerpos irse parando y reconstruyendo sus cuerpos, un silecion sepulcral lleno el lugar unos pasos se escucharon en la entrada y vieron a un hombre con una coleta igual que los tres hermanos pero de color naranja, era mas alto de Taiki y corpusolo, sus dos grandes alas negras llaman la atencion y su sola presencia hizo a los tres hermanos arrodillarse.

-Rasgar. -no le tenian ley ni lo veneraban pero eran listos y sabian que si lo hacian enfadar sus vidas correrian peligro, tal vez solo esperaban el momento perfecto para tenerle una trampa.

-Valla, diganme... quien es...

-Es la chica del peinado extraño Rasgar. -dijo rapidamente Kakyuu.

Usagi lo miro y al fin conocio a la persona que le hizo en un pasado tanto daño a su demonio, sus miradas chocaron y un escalofrio la invadio, de pronto sintio como se interponia un cuerpo entre sus miradas.

-No te atrevas! -rugio Seiya mientras que al otro le dio risa.

-Siempre enamorandote de la persona equivocada, hermanito. -decia con sorna.

-Sei... Seiya... -tenia miedo.

-Nada te pasara. -una promesa que no sabria nadie si se cumpliria.

-Fue la misma promesa que le hiciste a Yuki.

-CALLATE.

-Lastima que esta tenga ya un encargo... veo en ella otra vida dentro. -dio el recorrido para hacercarse a la chica pero fue bloqueado por las sailors. -Mmmm no molesten. -chasqueo los dedos y fueron atacadas por los pecados juntos. -Jueguen.

-Chicas. -iba a correr Sailor Moon a ayudarles pero Yaten, Taiki y Kakyuu se interpusieron, estaban rodeados.

-Es hora de que sirvas para nosotros. -decia alegremente la demonesa por el giro que dio la batalla. - O tal vez quieres que Seiya sea... asesinado por Rasgar? te adivierto que el no es muy paciente. -la chica miro al demonio sonreir.

-No es verdad Usagi...

- No le haran nada?... yo... -vio a sus amigas siendo atacadas y perder la batallas - yo.. no quiero ver sufrir a mis amigas... mis sailors no merecen esto... paren por favor... por favor Rasgar.

Este solo dio una orden y los demonios pararon y se acercaron a el. -Solo ven... -tendio la mano hacia la chica pero Seiya ataco con su espada... que nunca llego a su objetivo por que Gula estaba atravesado, mas no murio solo quito la espada.

- Que...?

-Hermano ellos estan muertos... no puedes matarlos.. son invensibles. - Seiya fue sujeto por los demonios mientras forcejeaba.

-Chicas... -las miro y ellas vieron algo mas -Denme su poder. -era su ultimo intento, no dejaria caer los sueños y esperanzas de sus amigas tan facil. Las sailors sonrieron pero estaban preocupadas por la vida de su princesa.

-Usagi gracias por siempre estar con nosotras. -dijo Amy. Mientras que Seiya veia un adios en esas palabras.

-Por el poder del cristal de Marte.

-Por el poder del cristal de Mercurio.

-Por el poder del cristal de Venus.

-Por el poder del cristal de Jupiter.

-Gracias. Por el poder del cristal de plata... -juntos sus manos al rededor del broche haciendo salir un hermoso cristal cristalino como las aguas de un manantial mientras destellos de los colores del arcoiris se le unian. La chica cambio sus ropas de Sailor se desvanecian y una luz fuerte emanaba su cuerpo, un largo vestido blanco fue adornando su cuerpo mientras los demonios no sabian lo que pasaba y ni como reaccionar. Rasgar intento atacar pero la luz no lo dejaba acercar. La herida seguia pero ya no sangraba aun que una mancha escalata estaba en la tela tan blanca como la nieve.

- Que fue esto? -pregunto Kakyuu mientras veia a la chica.

-Atrapenla- grito Rasgar mientras recuperaba la vision.

Los hermanos se avalanzaron contra la chica pero fue inutil ya que un campo la rodeo. La princesa Serenity estaba viendo a los pecados y sus amigas preocupada por lo que les podria pasar asi que camino hacia la otra puerta de aquel lugar donde estaba el templo, el verdadero templo, se encargaria de abrir el portal y dejar ir a sus amigas, ella se quedaria a arreglar las cosas y ayudar a su demonio hasta el final.

-Tu no iras a ni un lado hasta que yo lo diga. -fue atacada por la espalda por Rasgar que era demasiado fuerte penetrando el campo golpeandola.

-Serenity!

La chica se paro y fue sujetada por unos hilos iguales a los que usaba Seiya pero estos eran cafes, sabia lo que significaba trato de safarce pero le era imposible, no gritaria, no pediria ayuda, su cuerpo fue de nuevo envuelto por una luz blanca mientras en su cara habia un gesto de serenidad, los hilos se rompieron y Rasgar fue tirado a mas de 3 mentros lejos de ella.

-No se preocupen por mi, siganeme chicas, ustedes regresaran. -les dijo mientras salia y junto a ella intentaron seguirla las chicas, Seiya preocupado por no volverla a ver seguia luchando por safarce de su prision pero era inutil los 7 era fuertes y mas el poder que les regalo Rasgar era imposible.

- Crees que podras irte como si nada? -Pregunto Taiki mientras se posaba frente a ella.

-Esto no es nada. -lo apoyo Yaten.

Los tres fueron contra la chica pero esta saco el cristal de plata. -Por avor ayudanos cristal de plata. -los demonios fueron cegados por la luz y poco a poco fueron sientiendo su fuerza desvanecer. -Tenemos que ir rapido. Este poder no sera por mucho tiempo.. y perdi mucha sangre.

-Vamos. -la apoyo Minako.


	26. El regreso

-¿Crees que pasemos? -pregunto Rei mientras corrian hacia el templo.

-No lo se, por mas que intento obtener informacion sobre el lugar no puedo. -Decia Amy mientras movia sus dedos agilmente sobre su mini laptop.

-Solo apresurense chicas. -Dijo la princesa lunar que iba detras de ellas gracias a el vestido.

Estaban desesperadas ya que el tiempo estaba en su contra, no sabian si Rasgar estaba ya detras de ellas o si los hermanos ya habian despertado, Minako iba delante pero algo la detuvo en seco, hacia ademanes de tocar algo pero no podia. -Chicas hay un especie de...

-Muro... -completo la frase la otra rubia. -vamos. -se alento a ella misma mientras caminaba decidida, al sentir que iba acercandose cerro los ojos y trato de concentrarse.

-USAGI! -una voz la llamo y trato de ver y en ella vio a su antigua amiga Michiru, su cuerpo estaba en un votice como cuando todo empezo pero en este podia mantenerse en pie y ver los dos mundos.

-increible... Chicas... tomen mi mano. -Decia la princesa pero al verlas vio atras a su demonio que acababa de salir. -Seiya. -De nuevo miro a sus amigas y tomo la mano de Minako y formaron una cadena.

-USAGI- gritaron Mamoru y Saturno del otro lado.

-TU NO IRAS A NI UN LADO NIÑA. -grito Rasgar y las chicas voltearon y vieron a Seiya sostenido del cuello. -A menos que permitas que el muera. -decia mientras apretaba el cuello del demonio y este gritaba.

-NOO

-Entonces tienes que pedirle a el templo que me de poder.

Las chicas no entendian como podia hacer eso pero la princesa si, ya que ella deseaba fervientemente que sus amigas regresaran que pudieran ser felices.

-Ve..te -dijo el demonio.

-No.

-Vamos princesa vengan -gritaba Haruka.

-Chicas... perdonenme, pero aqui nuestros caminos son separados. -decia mientras veia a la otra rubia.

-Algun dia nos veremos, yo que te las ingeniaras.- decia esta.

Otro grito de Seiya se escucho y eso hizo reaccionar a la chica, que miro hacia el y trato de dar un paso pero alguien la sujeto, la miro y era Michiru. -No por favor, venga con nosotros. -esta habia brincado para evitar que la chica se fuera.

-Sueltame necesito ayudarlo... necesito estar con el -trato de liberarse pero fue inutil.

-Que la sueltes Michiru. -fue Saturno la que hablo mientras trataba de quitarla. Las otras no podian hacer nada ya que ni una tenia la energia para transformarse ni mucho menos para pelear.

-Vallanse rapido. -grito Usagi.

Todo un caos se hizo en ese portal pero Rei, Minako, Amy y Makoto no esperaron para correr y brincar hacia el vortice y no por que fuera necesario sino para quitar a Michiru.

-USAGI NO! -se escucho el grito de la sailor de los mares.

-Se que un dia me perdonaran. -les sonrio y corrio al lado contrario donde ayudaria a su demonio, pero algo en el destino o tal vez todos se empeñaban a no hacerla feliz ya que algo le estaba sujetando y vio ahi una rosa atorada en su vestido. -Tuxedo Mask -decia horrorizada pero no era sino.

-Perdon princesa pero... nuestro futuro depende de usted... -Grito Haruka mientras se acercaba, la chica trataba a todas maneras de correr hasta que el desgarre del vestido se escucho y con ellos los pasos apresurados por ir en la ayuda de su amado. Haruka iba a entrar pero alguien se interpuso.

-Ya te habia dicho que no interfirieras. -dijo la miko mientras su hija se ponia a un lado.

-N... Ella debe...

El portal detras de la miko y la mitad demonio estaba desapareciendo y la antigua sailor estaba enfurecida.

-MALDITA SEA QUI... -pero sus gritos cesaron al ver como ellas se desvanescian.

-Adios... chicos. -dijo la miko antes de desaparecer. El silencio lleno a todos, las inners solo quierian descansar.

-.-.-.-.-

-Sueltalo Rasgar.

-Maldita sea tienes que pedir poder infinito para mi.

Ahora Usagi estaba sola en un mundo que no era el suyo... mientras que a su persona amada la estaban lastimando. -Sueltalo... Por favor...

Aun podia usar el poder del cristal pero temia lastimar a su demonio, de sailor seria lo mismo y su transformacion no seria por mucho, pero algo paso por su cabeza y se arriesgaria.

-Esta bien lo hare. -bajo la cabeza y mientras lo veia. -Entonces... tengo que pedir que tengas el poder ilimitado...

-No solo eso, seras el sacrificio, cuando pides poder es necesario la vida de una persona pura y la unica que ha podido pasara ese campo eres tu.

-No... Usa..gi... no...

-Entonces... -de nuevo camino al templo pero al entrar empezo a orar. -Es hora que todo acabe... Rasgar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Usagi no volvio -estaban reunidas las sailors en casa de Haruka y Michiru.

-Lo sabemos Haru, es algo que ya estaba decido antes de llegar al templo- hablo Minako mientras trataba de controlar sus nervios, ya tenian media hora discutiendo eso, estaba fastidiada queria gritar, solo las habian dejado bañarse comer algo y atendido sus heridas, despues llegaron los reclamos y no las dejaban descansar.

-NO DEBIERON DEJARLA. -grito de nuevo.

-TU NO SABES LO QUE VIVIMOS EN ESE LUGAR, NO SABES COMO SUFRIMOS, NO ESTUVIMOS VIVIENDO DE LAS MIL MARAVILLAS, LLEGAMOS A MATAR POR SOBREVIVIR, MATAR! - la que exploto fue Amy. -Y USAGI, USAGI... hizo tantas cosas por nosotras, no saben lo que es la impotencia de no poder ayudarla de solo verla como se esforzaba y tratar de salir.. al final fue recompensada conociendo a..

-CALLATE. -Michiru grito agarrando a la sailor del conocimiento. -No digas mas.

-Pero ella al despedirse sonrio y... nos dijo que nos amaba, que eramos sus mejores amigas... tal vez ya no la veamos -rompio en llanto Makoto -no debimos dejarla en la batalla.

-¿Batalla? -pregunto Mamoru que se habia mantenido a raya para no crear mas conflictos.

-Como les dijo Amy halla todo era tan diferente... y estabamos en medio de una batalla y de puras penas logramos regresar por que Rasgar era demasiado fuerte. -decia Rei.

-Por favor digan que les paso en ese lugar. -dijo Hotaru preocupada por el bienestar emocional de sus amigas.

Asi el relato fue dandose por las chicas en sus diferentes vistas ya que todas vieron tantas cosas en diferentes maneras, la que menos hablo fue Amy pero dio sus conocimientos para hacer mas facil algunos temas, las mas interesadas fuueron Setsuna y Hotaru mientras Mamoru miraba como Rei se estremecia cada vez que relataban sobre sus luchas, queria acercarse y consolarla pero no podia, por el momento no.

-Valla historia, en serio se oye tan... dificil...

-Pero siempre tuvimos la esperanza... ahora queremos tenerla y pensar que Usagi saldra bien y que algun dia nos veremos.

-Si ya que ella dijo que nunca se daria por vencida por su hijo.

-¿HIJO? -preguntaron todos en el cuarto los que ignoraban eso.

-Ups...

-Minako... si, un hijo. -Dijo resignada Rei.

-Entonces esa niña, esa historia... -medito Haruka. -Eran verdad.

-Algun dia comprenderan el por que de las cosas Haruka y Michiru. -dijo Minako mientras salia. -Yo quiero descansar y creo que las demas tambien, ire a casa y ver que es lo que tengo que fingir, adios.

-Nos vamos nosotras tambien. -la siguieron las demas chicas.

La casa se quedo en silencio pero fue roto rapidamente por el rey de la Tierra. -Adios.

-Iras por ella ¿Verdad? -dijo la joven del pelo verde como el mar.

-Posiblemente.

-Nunca amaste a nuestra princesa... -fue lo unico que aitno decir la antigua sailor del viento.

-Tal vez Endymion amo a Serenity pero Mamoru Chiba ama a Rei Hino y yo soy Mamoru. Adios.

-Ve con cuidado y se feliz. -dijo Setsuna.

-Ustedes tambien sean felices.

* * *

Bueno ya casi termino con esta historia wow aveces me digo "Te tardaste mucho" jajaj pero la verdad me diverti, muchas gracias por su apoyo y me encanta saber que leen mi historia tan retorcida ya que todo cambio tanto.

Gracias de nuevo.


	27. Chapter 27

-Mama mira papa no me deja cargar a Mamo.- grito Reiko.

Este era Tokio despues de 15 años y ahora todas tenian una vida. Rei se habia casado con Mamoru y tuvieron despues de tres años a Reiko despues nuestra antigua sailor ya no pudo tener mas hijos ya que en su segundo embarazo cayo y perdio a su hijo y la posibilidad de tener mas hijos, se sumergieron en una depresion pero su hija fue su luz en esos momentos. Amy conocio a un chico Andrew en la escuela de medicina de Estados Unidos ahora ella vive ahi y tiene dos hijos, niños inteligentes como sus padres Edward y Touya, niños de 10 y 12 años.

Minako es una gran cantante pero ahora estaba en un pequeño descanso por que al fin habia tenido la desicion de tener un hijo con su esposo, ya tenia 4 meses y estaba muy ansiosa de ver un pequeño retoño aun que el sexo no lo sabia y no lo queria saber hasta que este naciera. Makoto se caso con Motoki y tuvieron dos tremendos gemelos una niña y un niño, ellos y su floreria se han mantenido bien.

Setsuna ha sido una gran diseñadora de ropas y la que mas luce sus creaciones es Minako, su hija Hotaru siguen tratando de hacer sus sueños realidad, la joven de la destruccion estudia Artes y es una gran escultora, mientras que Haruka y Michiru viajan en los concieros de la violinista. Esta ha sido la vida de las antiguas sailors que luchaban por el amor y la justicia, todas con una vida sin preocupaciones ni peleas.

-Estarias muy feliz si nos vieras ahora Usagi. -decia Minako mientras sentada en una suit esperaba un reportero para ser entrevistada. -Espero que tu estes viva y que estes feliz. -Nunca supieron de su amiga a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos nunca pudieron llegar o encontrar aquella dimension pero tenian la esperanza de ver un dia de nuevo a Tsukino Usagi.

-Usagi? no es la amiga que desaparecio. -pregunto su esposo.

-Si.

-Ven. -dijo para abrazarla. -Tranquila ella seguro que esta bien.

-Gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos figuras se veian debajo de un arbol una muy pequeña y la otra de una mujer, ambas conversando o al menos eso hacia la figura mas grande contanto una historia.-¿Eso es verdad? -pregunto incredula una dulce niña. Estaba con su madre sentadas en el pasto fuera de una choza grande.

-Si. -contesto serenamente una mujer de 35 años.

-Se lo contare a Kousagi, seguramente le encantara. -grito de alegria la pequeña de ojoz azules y pelo negro mientras corria hacia los matorrales para luego brincar y sacar una par de alas rosadas.

-Con cuidado Yuuka.-se despidio de su hija para entrar a su casa. - Siempre tan espontanea, Kousagi sabe la historia.

-Es igual a su madre. -la voz varonil detras de ella la hizo girar para encontrarse con aquel demonio que tanto amaba. -Siempre les cuentas la historia una y otra vez y ellos no se cansan de escucharla, yo ya lo hice.

-¿Donde esta Seyko? -prengunto algo preocupada por su hijo.

-Esta con Kousagi, sabes que le encanta ver como entrena su hermana.

-Sera una gran sacerdotisa. -Decia orgullosa.

-Es a la unica que le gusta ser bruja. -dijo burlanamente mientras se acercaba a su mujer para besarla como el gustaba. -No hay nadie...

-Maldito demonio. -decia divertida la miko que intentaba quitarse de esos brazos que la harian caer a un juego de lujuria. -podrian llegar...

Ellos eran Usagi Tsukino la sacerdotisa de las regiones, mientras que el era Seiya un demonio de las tierras del este, los dos habian tenido tres hijos, Kousagi su primera hija la mitad demonesa de pelos morados y ojos del mismo, ella tenia ya quince años y desde pequeña tuvo una gran fuerza espiritual, despues de cuatro años tuvieron a Seyko un varon de apenas 11 años era un niño muy inquieto, y la ultima de apenas 5 años era Yuuka, todos mitad demonio y la unica con los dotes de miko fue la mayor. Despues de que Usagi entrara a el templo por el deseo de Rasgar su deseo fue quitar los poderes para ese demonio y el pago que hizo fue contener el poder corrupto en su cuerpo, sin poder usarlos pero que herian por dentro dentro de ella habia un gran poder que arde por salir y eso lastima aun a la miko, despues de ello Rasgar fue asesinado por Seiya sin piedad alguna vegandoce tal vez de todo lo que ya le habia hecho.

-Sabes que Kousagi esta entrenando demasiado. Siempre esta tratando de controlar ese poder.

-Si, ese poder al nacer casi me purifica. -dijo el demonio recordando ese dia.

-Me voy, un feudal necesita que exorcise a una hija, no se si en realidad sea eso pero ya averiguare. -Dijo mientras salia de casa dejando al demonio, estaba feliz con la vida que tenia ahora, con sus hijos, se sentia totalmente feliz aun que habia algo que la preocupaba y eso era el poder dentro ella tomara el cuerpo y no poder controlarse, pero ese fue el pago que dio y algo que sabia era que si eso pasaba Kousagi haria algo para evitarlo a como diera lugar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por su apoyo con este capitulo cierro esta historia, espero que les haya gustado :) y si no... pues opinen eso me hara mejorar x) soy principiante, bueno me encariñe mucho con todos en realidad les agradezco su apoyo cuando mas lo necesite y sus animos que me sirvieron demasiado, gracias una vez mas y espero saber de usdes luego. 


End file.
